Jamás está muy lejos
by AnneDarcy
Summary: Secuela:Tu nombre en el viento.4 años han pasado desde la despedida. Edward fue condenado a servir a los Volturi. Bella,a seguir sin él el resto de su vida mortal.Un encuentro fortuito hace que la promesa de la eternidad tenga nuevamente futuro para ella.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Jamás está muy lejos

_Su declaración arremetió en mi vida como el choque entre dos planetas, sus palabras llegaron como el sol luego de una gran tormenta, mi corazón sintió alivio como la tierra seca en un día de lluvia. _

_Había olvidado cómo se sentía desear que el tiempo volara._

_En cada minuto había un siglo y el mañana parecía inalcanzable._

_Solo era capaz de ver una cosa. _

…_Y así, mi destino se dibujaba nuevamente. Con trazos fuertes y definitivos…_

Intenté anotar todo lo que recordaba. Cada momento, cada sensación y cada mirada.

Se me hizo un mundo intentar describir su sonrisa, mas no quería perderla. Aún la tenía fresca en mi memoria, como un pedazo del lienzo original, pero luego, no sería más que una lejana bruma.

Había empacado un par de cosas, casi todos recuerdos de mi vida que quería conservar por siempre. Mis maletas se hallaban listas, frente a mi puerta.

Le había dicho a mi madre que me había ganado una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y que estaría ausente un par de años. Ella era una de las pocas personas que me conocía realmente y creyó cada palabra que salió de mi boca.

Mi padre, al contrario, lo supo al instante. No pude descifrar qué pasó por su mente pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y, acercándose a mí, me estrechó en un atribulado abrazo.

-Prométeme una cosa-pidió observándome con detención.

-Claro-aseguré con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pase lo que pase, volveré a verte.

Una tímida sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. Asentí con la cabeza, no pude decir nada.

-¿Papá?-lo llamé instantes más tarde.

-¿Si, Bella?

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase querrás volver a verme.

Cerré el cuaderno, repleto de anotaciones que serían, en adelante, mi guía.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándome de los recuerdos en los que me había inmerso. Sentí la noche fría y más oscura de lo habitual.

Si contestaba, él vendría por mí enseguida.

Aferrada aún al cuaderno, me dirigí a la ventana de mi habitación. De vez en cuando un auto pasaba y sus luces entraban, iluminando mi cuarto.

El teléfono siguió sonando y pronto los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a correr al ritmo del timbre.

Vi mi reflejo en la ventana. Mis ojos brillaban y un ligero rubor encendía mis mejillas.

-¡Vamos, Bella!-me animé.

Mis pies, con nerviosismo, iniciaron, con lentitud, el camino hasta el teléfono.


	2. Capítulo I:No esperes que te espere

Capítulo I

No esperes que te espere

Llegaría muy temprano. Decidí desviarme luego de encontrar una flecha en medio de la calle que invitaba a una exposición de pintura. No entendía el arte, pero por cambiar seguí su dirección hasta entrar en la galería. Las flechas continuaban dentro y me condujeron a una habitación bastante fría. Recordaba haber leído alguna vez que en los museos mantenían las obras a baja temperatura para que el desgaste por el paso del tiempo fuera la mínima posible. Lo cuadros, frente a mi, debían ser antiquísimos, la habitación parecía un témpano.

Las escenas representadas en aquellos lienzos contaban historias que, gracias al pincel de algún pintor curioso, se habían hecho inmortales. Los protagonistas de los cuadros ya no existían pero lo que sentían, pensaban y deseaban en aquél momento había quedado plasmado para siempre.

Aquélla era una buena manera de constatar el paso de alguien por este mundo pensé mientras rodeaba la habitación con los ojos.

Me detuve en seco cuando un cuadro logró llamar mi atención. En el, una muchacha a la usanza medieval se aferraba con fuerza al barandal de un balcón.

La muchacha no miraba nada en especial. Mas era su mirada la explicación de todo.

La muchacha se aferraba al barandal, pensé, para evitar desplomarse. Sus rodillas seguramente ya no podían con ella.

Su mirada vacía contenía cientos de imágenes, recuerdos, que la azotaban y que no podía compartir con nadie. Guardaba celosamente el secreto que definiría su existencia, mas nadie podía entrever lo que aquella muchacha sentía, cuan hondo era su dolor y, más importante por que la protegía del resto del mundo, nadie conocía la causa de su silencio, de sus lánguidos suspiros ni de su dura y desierta mirada.

La muchacha observaba con cierto recelo sus propios recuerdos, mezclas ahora de ensueño y realidad, pues el tiempo había logrado distorsionar los gestos y las palabras, y no podía distinguir estos dos mundos en los que solía vivir sin casi notarlo.

-¿Qué crees que está esperando?-preguntó una voz a mi lado.

Cuando llegué, la habitación estaba casi vacía, ahora al volver mi atención a donde me encontraba pude observar que no era la única embobada con un cuadro.

Me encogí de hombros y me volví, siguiendo la procedencia de aquella voz. No encontré nadie a mi lado.

La noche estaba calida, sin embargo los restos de la pasada tormenta seguían intactos. Llegué al teatro dando saltitos entre las posas y deseando no caer en ninguna. El mail de Ángela me había traído de vuelta de un profundo y oscuro sinfín en el cual había decidido hundir mi vida para no sentir el paso del tiempo.

Una pregunta tan simple como "¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?" logró desarmarme por completo. Nada había respondido y Ang, en respuesta, me invitó al estreno de su obra.

El teatro era un edificio antiguo cuya boletería consistía en una pequeña ventana que a la vez servía, como pude comprobar luego, de ventilación.

Pequeños y compactos grupos se formaban alrededor de la entrada. Busqué a Ben entre la gente, no podía haber cambiado tanto…Mas no lo hallé.

Alcé, entonces, la vista al cielo en busca de distracción. Quedaban quince minutos para el inicio de la función pero dentro del teatro no parecía haber movimiento.

El cielo, luego de tres días de incesante lluvia, se encontraba despejado y, gracias a los faroles de la calle, que poco y nada iluminaban, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Asombrada por lo nítidas y cercanas que se veían me pregunté si este no sería un cielo relativamente parecido al que observaba el resto del _mundo_, allí donde sea que estuvieran.

El paso de una gran nube gris terminó con mi pasatiempo favorito.

Me volví, para ver si habían abierto y me encontré con el cartel de la obra. Este parecía tapar una antigua trizadura con muy pocos resultados.

La obra se titulaba "No esperes que te espere" y bajo el título una muchacha miraba hacia atrás. El viento hacía volar sus cabellos y tapaba parte de su rostro.

Retrocedí unos pasos, decidida a escapar. Luego le inventaría a Ang una excusa explicando mi ausencia.

Durante años había evitado presenciar cualquier cosa que contuviera una temática romántica. No era que no me gustaran, en ese caso tal vez las envidiaba. Pero mi reacción frente a estas no era nada agradable por lo que buscar aquella sensación y nivel de incomodidad no solía estar en mis planes.

Comenzaba a caminar, de regreso a casa cuando una voz masculina pronunció mi nombre en señal de reconocimiento. Busqué su procedencia y me encontré con un brazo extendido invitándome a acercarme.

Fui a su encuentro, Ben me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, pero su rostro se mantenía casi igual, excepto por la incipiente barba que ensombrecía su rostro. Luego de estrecharme en un cariñoso abrazo me preguntó cómo estaba.

-Bien-respondí con tono natural

Ben sostenía con delicadeza un gran ramo de rosas rojas y vestía un traje gris oscuro. Ya no podía irme, así que decidí que me sintiera como me sintiera luego, intentaría pasarlo bien.

-En realidad, Ang y yo estamos peleados-me contó Ben al sentarse a mi lado ya dentro del teatro.

Miré a su dirección, él buscaba un confidente y yo era la peor persona para ofrecer un consejo. Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que fuera todo lo que necesitara.

-¿Crees que las flores le gustarán?

-¿A qué mujer no le gustan?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Ángela es la protagonista de esta obra-me contó luego-Es su primer protagónico. Deben haber sido los nervios-murmuró mas para si mismo-no puedo comprender cómo debe sentirse. Es normal, ¿no?

-Si-contesté-supongo que si.

Ben sonrió, satisfecho con mi intervención.

Las luces por fin se apagaron y el silencio llegó para esperar el comienzo de la obra. Se abrió el telón y se escuchó el murmullo silbante del viento recorrer el escenario. Una luz se encendió en el centro, como un faro en una bahía. Ben se movió nervioso en su puesto.

-¿Por qué te vas?-preguntó una voz.

-No puedo quedarme-contestó otra voz débil, y las luces del escenario se apagaron.-No puedo quedarme, lo siento.

Cerré mis manos en puño, intentando calmarme. Mi corazón había empezado a latir con violencia.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor, cierto?

Cerré los ojos, pero fue peor, su rostro invadió el silencio y la oscuridad lo nombraba y lo traía de vuelta.

_No, por Dios, qué tortura._

_-_¡Ahí aparece Ang!-escuché comentar a Ben, con entusiasmo.

-Si te vas, estarás a mi lado para siempre, jamás desaparecerás de mis recuerdos. Si te vas, seré siempre tuya. Ándate y se feliz. Ten la vida que no puedo darte, obtén la felicidad que te he quitado.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable. Mi respiración se agitó por un lapso de tiempo que pensé infinito y cuando, al fin, abrí los ojos, solté una gran bocanada de aire. La sala seguía a oscuras y Ángela aún no terminaba con sus líneas. Nada había cambiado, sin embargo me sentí vacía al instante, como si exhalara la última porción de aliento que me había tocado en la vida y pronto el dolor se fue mitigando inexplicablemente hasta desaparecer por completo.

Miré a mi alrededor pensando que, tal vez, estaba soñando, pero Ben seguía a mi lado con el ramo en su falda, la gente observaba la obra con diversas expresiones en el rostro y Ángela reaparecía en el escenario con un vestido blanco y un paraguas gris. El frío que sentía era real y si intentaba traer devuelta lo que no podía tener y sentarlo a mi lado, él no aparecía. Por lo tanto, esto no era un sueño.

Pero este alivio que sentí y que comenzó a crecer como si por mi interior corriera un frío y reconfortante río, extendiendo la sensación por todo mi cuerpo, era tanto inesperada como inexplicable. El parlamento no había hecho otra cosa que narrar parte de mi vida, sin embargo, al abrir mis ojos, estas palabras ya no tuvieron ningún valor, fueron tan solo eso, palabras sin sentido que no evocaron ningún dolor en mí.

La obra fue todo un éxito, y Ben no era el único muchacho esperando con un ramo de flores a la actriz principal. Sin embrago, cuando esta salió de su camarín, ya cambiada y vuelta su identidad, sus ojos brillaron y solo sonrieron por él.

-¡Bella!-se acercó a mi, luego de un momento-¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!

-¡Ángela, eso estuvo estupendo!-exclamé, aceptando su abrazo.

Sonrió, algo avergonzada.

-Bella, te he extrañado muchísimo, nunca más supe de ti.

Hice una mueca.

-No hay mucho que saber-intenté reírme de mi aburrida vida. No podía olvidar que, después de todo, había sido mi decisión.-La universidad me absorbe por completo.

-Chicas, las invito a cenar.-nos interrumpió Ben, rodeando con un brazo a su novia.

Decliné la oferta alegando una prueba que aún me quedaba por preparar. Sabía que Ben deseaba esa noche para arreglarse con Ángela.

-Tengo tu número-dije cuando ella comenzó a protestar-te llamaré para que nos juntemos.

-¿Prometido?-dijo divertida.

-Por supuesto.


	3. Capítulo II:Renée

Capítulo II

Renée

Acompañada por la mortecina luz que entraba por mi pieza, luz formada por los faroles de la calle, por los autos al pasar, por los locales aún abiertos y por una débil luna que se dejaba distinguir entre las nubes cargadas, me encontraba repasando unos apuntes para la charla que daría por la mañana. Era de madrugada, y el bullicio de la calle, de gente riendo y conversando con total algarabía en vez de disminuir, acrecentaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

No estaba nerviosa, ya había presentado mi disertación antes. Ahora sólo me divertía. Las preguntas casi siempre eran las mismas y ya había aprendido a lidiar con la malicia.

Dejé mis apuntes sobre la mesita, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Cerré mis ojos un momento, para intentar traer a mi memoria el único rostro capaz de despertar una emoción en mí. El corazón reaccionando, en reconocimiento, latió decaído como si supiera que aquello no era más que una fantasía.

Revisé mi correo en el ordenador. Tenía mails de la facultad, de Ángela, Danielle, David, Jacob y tenía uno nuevo de mi madre.

No era una de sus extrañas cadenas del tipo "envía esto a mil amigos y conocerás al amor de tu vida" así que lo abrí.

Estaba escrito hace no más de media hora y versaba sólo tres palabras: _cariño, estoy embarazada._

¡Qué extraño que no me hubiera avisado al móvil!-pensé mientras lo buscaba debajo de mis apuntes, en mis bolsillos, en mi mochila. ¿Dónde podría haber quedado?

Phil, el marido de mi madre, y ella, habían buscado ser padres desde hace un par de años. Pese a los alegatos de Renée habían tenido que pedir ayuda a especialistas (titulados) y, al parecer, sólo así había resultado.

Encontré el móvil en el marco de mi ventana. Estaba en silencio pero la pantalla anunciaba quince llamadas perdidas. Quince llamadas de mi madre, supuse.

Marqué devuelta pues estaba segura de que se había quedado esperando mi llamada.

Tras un tono escuché a mi madre exclamar:

-¡Bella! ¿Te has enterado?

Asentí con la cabeza, era una mala costumbre.

-Si, mamá. ¡Es estupendo! Muchas felicidades para ti y para Phil.

-Cariño, ¿sabes que luego de enterarme me vino la nostalgia de nuestros años juntas?

-Supongo que es normal, hace mucho tiempo que no tienes que encargarte de un personita.

-Nunca pude encargarme mucho de ti, espero que este sea más dependiente.

-Si, si lo será-le aseguré. Mi madre me tuvo apenas terminó la secundaria. Nos había tocado apechugar juntas y más que su hija, en muchas ocasiones era yo la que se comportaba como madre. Esta vez sería distinto, conmigo había aprendido y ahora le tocaba demostrar sus conocimientos.

-¿Qué preferirías, un hermanito o una hermanita? Phil, por supuesto, quiere un varón. El bebé no ha nacido todavía y ya le ha comprado un trajecito de béisbol.

-Si el bebé no sale tan patoso como su hermana no hay nada de malo en ello-aventuré.

Mi madre comenzó a reír pero pronto su voz se cortó y se transformó en un débil sollozo.

-Madre, esta en una nueva etapa de tu vida. Y sólo vendrán alegrías.

Se calló un momento y luego soltó:

-¡Oh, Bella! ¿y tu cuando? Es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Yo qué? ¿Ser madre?-hice una mueca.

-Ahá, enamorarte, compartir tu vida con alguien.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui hacia la ventana. No era la primera vez que me preguntaba aquello, ni la única.

El cielo estaba estrellado y una ligera brisa desordenaba las amarillentas hojas que cubrían la calle.

Fijé la vista en un auto apostado frente a mi edificio. Este, de un modelo muy bonito y caro, partió lentamente hasta salir de mi campo de visión.

-¿Con qué tiempo voy a enamorarme, madre? Ahora sólo puedo pensar en mi carrera. Es lo que me completa y me hace feliz.

Mis compañeros de clase ya no se molestaban en llamar mi atención o en incluirme en sus invitaciones. Tras varias negativas habían terminado por aburrirse. Por eso me sorprendió que al salir de nuestro último examen del semestre me detuvieran a mitad de camino. Quien se acercó a hablarme era una muchacha que siempre me agradó (aunque no la conocía), pues era una muchacha muy alegre y entusiasta. Por lo que observaba en sus relaciones con los demás no era maliciosa y era la única que siempre saludaba.

-Bella-sonrió con nerviosismo-estamos planeando una salida para la última semana de vacaciones ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?-miró hacia atrás, indicando a su grupo de amigos.

Antes de que pudiera negarme, agregó:

-Lo hemos planeado en esa fecha por que todos irán con sus familias primero.

Asentí.

-Entonce, ¿te gustaría?

No supe por qué de mi boca salió un "si, gracias", aunque no muy convencido.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro y luego de despedirse y desearme unas buenas vacaciones, se marchó.

Volví a Phoenix como volvía cada vez que tenía vacaciones.

El traslado a Jacksonville no se había concretado para Phil, pero ahora era asistente de un entrenador muy famoso en las ligas mayores.

Estábamos en la cocina, Renée me servía un vaso de agua mientras me observaba con cierta inquietud.

-¿Cómo está San Francisco?ó arreglando unos platos en la despensa.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, me gusta. Ahí parece que el tiempo no pasara.

-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó luego, con más dulzura.

-Está bien-respondí reticente, temiendo una de sus improvisaciones culinarias.

Sacó dos panes de una bolsa y los puso en el tostador.

Se sentó frente a mi, nerviosa y con la mirada esquiva.

-¿Ocurre algo, mamá?

Levantó la mirada.

-No se cómo voy a hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿La comida?

-No, ser madre-susurró.

-Te tengo noticias, ya lo eres. Y una de las mejores amigas que alguien puede tener.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y detrás de ésta una nube de humo comenzó a formarse. Me levanté en silencio para evitar que el pan siguiera quemándose. Mi madre no se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Soy tu amiga?-preguntó.

Volví a sentarme, mi madre no estaba nada bien.

-Si-repetí-la mejor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te apoyas en mí? Si soy tu amiga, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

-Si lo hago

-¡No!-exclamó-hace años que noto que estas diferente. Observo la pena en tus ojos y me siento impotente porque no puedo ayudarte, porque no me buscaste para que te consolara, porque no se nada de tu vida.

-Mamá, créeme. Te lo cuento todo-todo lo que puedo contarte.-Eres la primera persona en la que pienso cuando me ocurre algo emocionante.

Me detuve para tomar aire y se me empañó la vista.

Sonrió, poco convencida. Quise contarle del nudo en la garganta con el que vivía, de mi fobia con los calendarios y el tictac del reloj y de cuánto extrañaba nuestras época solas, con ella alborotándolo todo y yo recogiendo los pedazos. En aquella época en que no tenía nada que ocultarle.

Pero no lo hice.

En cambio, le conté:

-La próxima semana iré con unos amigos a acampar.

-¿Amigos de universidad?

-Si

-Me parece estupendo-sonrió ahora con más alegría.

-¿Qué ha sido de Alice?-preguntó volviendo a los platos y a la despensa.

-Lo mismo de siempre. Está muy bien-titubee-estudia historia del arte en Washington y sigue con su novio, Jasper.

Asintió, pero no dijo lo que en verdad pensaba. Esto era lo que yo siempre decía cuando me preguntaba por Alice.

Me pasé la semana contándole sucesos de mi vida que no me habían llamado la atención pero que sirvieron para ahorrarle la preocupación. Inventé anécdotas que regresaron la perpetua sonrisa que solía iluminar el rostro de mi madre.

Aún así tenía la sensación de que no me había creído ninguna palabra.


	4. Capítulo III:Primer encuentro

**Hola!**

**1 de 2, ustedes son adivinas o yo soy muy obvia. Me inclino por ambas, pero mas por la segunda xD**

**Gracias por los comentarios, críticas y ánimos, aquí el tercer capi.**

Capítulo III

Primer encuentro

Amanda, la muchacha que me había invitado a acampar con su grupo de amigos, vino por mí cerca de las diez de la mañana el miércoles de la segunda semana de vacaciones. Desde mi monovolumen sólo me trasladaba caminando o en tranvía.

Mi compañera se dejó caer en un sillón con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Espero que no haga mucho frío-me dijo observando por la ventana del salón.

-Eso espero-contesté.

Aún cuando Amanda era una persona muy agradable y fácil de llevar no sabía qué decir.

-Habrán dos carpas-me contó luego-Matt y Susan son pareja así que estarán en una carpa solos para no importunar a nadie.

Asentí.

-Nuestra carpa es muy amplia y hay baños y duchas. Estaremos muy cómodos.

Asentí nuevamente y Amanda sonrió.

-¿No te gusta acampar, cierto?

-No mucho-admití.

-Lo pasaremos bien-me aseguró ya en el auto-te agradezco que hayas aceptado venir con nosotros.

-Te agradezco que hayas preguntado.

-Yo también soy muy tímida-me dijo observándome de reojo, aunque no pude creerle. Dondequiera que ella estuviera siempre estaba rodeada de personas.

Salimos de San Francisco para dirigirnos hacia las montañas. El día estaba cálido y el sol permanecía oculto tras unas densas nubes negras.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-se volvió Amanda, cuando íbamos llegando.

-Si, claro.

-El nombre de la nueva biblioteca de letras, ¿tiene algo que ver contigo?

Sentí las mejillas arder al instante. Recordé a Alice y su insistencia por usar mi nombre para el nuevo edificio, como si el hecho de que consistía en un soborno para hacerme entrar no fuera suficiente.

-Coincidencia-me encogí de hombros y oculté el rostro para que no viera lo rojas que se encontraban mis mejillas en ese momento.

Luego de comentar lo mucho que le divertía aquella coincidencia, volvió a callar.

La radio, que había dejado de funcionar apenas salimos de San Francisco despertó de pronto con una canción melodiosa y desesperada.

-Me encanta esta canción-susurró Amanda mientras subía el volumen.

La letra hablaba de un amor perdido, reencontrado en el tiempo.

­_-Genial, más recordatorios-_pensé mientras me preparaba para aguantar las lágrimas-_como si ver salir el sol cada día no fuera recordatorio suficiente._

Esperé con las manos cerradas en puño a que la pena me agobiara. Mas aquella sensación desagradable nunca apareció. Extrañada de aquel inesperado alivio comencé a sonreír.

-¡Qué tontería escuchar canciones que sólo traen tristezas!-exclamó Amanda apagando la radio a la mitad de la canción. Observé como pasaba las manos por sus ojos, limpiando lágrimas inexistentes.

Los amigos de Amanda, cuando llegamos, ya tenían casi todo instalado.

-Dijimos a las diez-murmuró molesto un muchacho que se acercó a nosotras.

-Si, nos atrasamos un poquito-sonrió, entregándole nuestras cosas.

Otro muchacho, saliendo de una de las carpas, también se acercó.

-Bella-comenzó Amanda-él es Mark.

-Si, lo se-aseguré.

El sonrió con amabilidad y entonces, los ojos de mi compañera perdieron el buen humor, y se tornaron tristes.

-Bella me comentó que no fue por ella la nueva biblioteca-Amanda siguió sonriendo, sin afectación y sin malicia. Sonreía con dulzura y también con pena, pero siguió sonriendo. Y aún sin saber con certeza el por qué del repentino cambio en su mirada, aún cuando podían ser invenciones de mi aburrida imaginación, la envidié.

Mark fue pronto requerido para ordenar los artículos que Amanda había traído en el auto.

-Mark es nuestro cocinero.-me comentó Amanda mientras lo seguía con la mirada y luego me guió hacia su auto para recoger el resto de nuestras cosas.-¡Hace unos platos deliciosos! Ya los probarás-me dijo.

En efecto la carpa era lo suficientemente grande como para dormir cómodamente sin chocar con los pies de otra persona. El día se mantuvo nublado y el frío comenzó a hacerse notar poco después del mediodía.

Mark cocinaba cuando el resto del grupo nos fuimos a caminar para entrar en calor.

Este se componía por cuatro personas aparte de mí. Matt era el muchacho que nos recibió al principio. Su novia, Susan, era una pequeña pelirroja de rostro adusto pero de risa fácil. Ellos se adelantaron para ir solos.

Julie, una muchacha de pelo oscuro, era la mejor amiga de Amanda y caminaba junto a nosotras.

Los altos árboles que bordeaban nuestro camino hubieran podido cubrirnos de la lluvia si esta hubiera decidido caer mientras hacíamos nuestra caminata.

Me detuve un momento maravillada y decepcionada a partes iguales. Cuando Amanda me describió los parajes que veríamos, días después de hacerme el ofrecimiento, no pude dejar de pensar en Forks, y en las sensaciones y experiencias que había tenido en sus bosques.

Pensé que, como ya hacía un tiempo que no me sentía abrumada por el recuerdo, podía ahora evocarlo libremente y sólo disfrutar de él. Pero en aquél bosque, de altos y macizos cedros, y de enredados y gruesos higuerones, nada lo despertó

Cuando volví a darme cuenta mis compañeras habían desaparecido. Miré hacia atrás, hacia el camino recorrido, y me propuse explorar un poco.

Un peculiar canturreo llamó mi atención. La curiosidad me invitó a seguir el feliz canto que se extendía y envolvía sin disimulo gran parte del bosque.

Luego de varios tropiezos llegué a su origen. Una voz ronca y dulce envolvía un escenario aterrador.

Frente a mi y sin percatarse de mi presencia, un hombre se alimentaba de lo que en el cielo pudo haber sido, un imponente halcón.

Sabía lo que el sentido común me indicaba que hiciera, mas la curiosidad siguió dominando mis actos y logró aplacar la voz en mi cabeza que me decía que me fuera, que diera media vuelta y saliera corriendo.

Me había mantenido observándolo detrás de un árbol, a escasa distancia. Era extraño que él no hubiera notado ya mi presencia, ya fuera por el ruido que hacía, ya fuera por mi esencia.

Me acerqué mas y una extraña sensación me cubrió a medida que lo hacía, como si un cúmulo de emociones se dejara caer sobre mis hombros. Una tras otra y sin previo aviso me sacudieron impidiéndome respirar. La agitación era audible, sin embargo él se siguió alimentando, tranquilo y animado. La sangre de aquél animal parecía eterna.

De él sólo pude ver su perfil. Una sonrisa se extendía por la mitad observable de su rostro. Una sonrisa pícara e infantil. La felicidad le salía por los poros, pude sentirla porque sabía con certeza que no era mía.

Su tez clara era casi etérea y la contextura de su cuerpo contrastaba en sobremanera con su expresión.

Cerré los ojos un momento intentando calmarme. Cuando los volví a abrir percibí la imagen de manera distinta. El tomaba a su presa casi con respeto, bebía su sangre disfrutando de cada trago como si el hecho de haber matado a aquél animal hubiera sido un sacrilegio.

Me seguí acercando, fascinada por aquella imagen hasta que sentí el olor de la sangre y con una mueca en el rostro, di un paso hacia atrás.

Ignoraba qué era lo que pretendía o esperaba. En el momento en que él descubriera mi presencia a su lado, sería mujer muerta.

Quise advertirle que esa zona estaba llena de posibles espectadores pero de mi boca no salió palabra.

El sólo alzó la vista cuando una voz gritó mi nombre. Y fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y, por un segundo, quedamos conectados, descifrándonos con los ojos.

Los suyos, igual a aquellos que en uno tiempo lejano solían derretirme con frecuencia, brillaron con una singular expresión. No era miedo, rabia ni representaban ninguna emoción que me alertara por mi bien.

Reconocí la voz de Julie acercándose.

Sin decir palabra, me volví, aún con su mirada pegada en mis ojos, los suyos sonreían de alivio.

Julie, cuando nos encontramos, me escrutó con preocupación y nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

-Si-asentí-¿por qué?

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó con amabilidad. Sin saber que hacer con el, comencé a limpiarme las manos que me habían quedado todas rasmilladas por las caídas dentro del bosque. Julie rió divertida y subió la mano con la que sostenía el pañuelo hacia mi rostro. Cuando el suave genero rozó mi piel me di cuenta que tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas.

**Hola de nuevo, **

**entiendo que el capi pudo habérseles hecho confuso, pero todo tendrá un motivo y una solución muy pronto.**

**Gracias por pasarse =) **


	5. Capítulo IV:La carta

Capítulo IV

La carta

Y entonces mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. Me dirigía a mi primera clase del nuevo semestre. Iba algo atrasada y con los ojos pesados. No había dormido bien y me había levantado muy temprano, mala combinación para estar alerta o atenta. Caminé despacio hacia la universidad. Rostros cansados, mujeres bellas camino al trabajo que escondían con el maquillaje el agobio y jóvenes yendo al colegio, pasaban a mi lado como en cualquier otra mañana.

Me detuve en un semáforo, frente a la puerta de la universidad. Un viento calido comenzaba a correr, anunciando lluvia. Miré hacia el cielo, el sol, aún tapado con nubes, lograba sobresalir. Sonreí, pese a la ambigüedad de sentimientos que me sobrecogían ahora por el sol, siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Al bajar la vista un destello anaranjado entre la gente logró llamar mi atención. Pero _no podía ser._ El semáforo aún en rojo parecía no querer cooperar, bordeé la calle con la vista pegada a aquella espalda que se alejaba con rapidez.

-Edward-susurré con el corazón en la garganta.-Edward, espérame. Crucé la calle y comencé a correr deseando que mis piernas fueran más veloces.

Le llamé con un grito que salió ahogado de mis pulmones pero él no se detuvo. Recorrí sus pasos y estuve a centímetros de distancia. Mi corazón se desbordaba en mi pecho, frente a él, y el nerviosismo me hizo soltar una intranquila carcajada. Alcé mi mano para tocarle pero cuando él se volvió y su rostro me escrutó descubrí con desesperación que no era él.

Mi cara debió haber asustado a aquel tipo que, sosteniendo mi brazo me preguntó si me encontraba bien.

-Está usted pálida-me dijo.

Asentí sin volver a mirarlo y di un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo confundí con alguien. Lo lamento.

Me quedé ahí parada un rato infinito, intentando componerme. _Estaba segura, era él entre la gente…_

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente calmada como para alzar la vista, noté que había comenzado a llover.

Llegué cuando la clase había finalizado. Me detuve en la puerta para ver salir a mis compañeras. Amanda y Julie se habían convertido en las primeras amigas que hacía aquí en San Francisco desde mi llegada hacía ya cuatro años.

-¡Te perdiste la clase de tu vida!-exclamó Julie con su entusiasmo característico.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté sin verdadero interés.

-El profesor-comenzó con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Es bueno en el ramo que imparte?-aventuré

-Es atractivo-terció Amanda queriendo acabar con el tema.-Ahí va, puedes comprobarlo tu misma.

Alcé la vista en la dirección que me indicaba. El, que más bien parecía un muchacho más entre el resto del alumnado, cargaba una mochila y vestía como deportista extremo. Su rostro era sin duda atractivo pero su apariencia, algo desaliñada y extraña, no lograba llamar la atención de buena manera.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunté mientras lo contemplaba.

-Egon Roy

-¿Egon Roy?

-Creo que es alemán.

-Bueno, y ¿qué dices?-me preguntó Julie.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bella, ¿te quedaste dormida?-preguntó luego Amanda.

-No, me distraje camino hacia aquí.-descarté el tema.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la facultad. Ahí se encontraba el resto del grupo. Ellos, aún si saber casi nada de mi, me integraron como una más luego de nuestra salida a acampar.

-¿Tienes que trabajar esta tarde?-preguntó Mark acercándose a nosotras.

-Si, ¿Qué planes tienen?

-Encontramos un bar karaoke muy cerca de tu casa, queríamos pasar hoy a ver qué tal es.

Decliné la oferta pues lo único que quería era llegar pronto a mi casa y dejarme caer en algún rincón.

El turno en el trabajo se alargó más de lo normal. Trabajaba en la biblioteca municipal recogiendo libros y devolviéndolos a sus estanterías, seleccionándolos cuando llegaban nuevos y la parte que más me gustaba, leyéndolos para luego recomendarlos.

Llegué a mi casa empapada, y con una idea fija en la cabeza. Debía llamar a Alice y confirmar que aquél sujeto al cual seguí no era Edward. Sabía que no era el tipo con el cual hablé, la confusión había sido un crimen, pero el primero que vi y por el cual comencé a correr, ese _tenía_ que ser Edward.

Luego de cambiarme cogí el teléfono y marqué a Alice. Uno tras otro se sucedieron los tonos y no obtuve respuesta. Comencé a recorrer mi pequeño departamento, algo ansiosa.

-¡Alice contesta! Ya sabes para qué te llamo, responde.

Sin embargo, Alice no contestó. Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y me senté en el suelo, apoyada sobre la pared. Estuve allí sentada hasta que el reloj cruzó la medianoche.

Al levantarme y observar de reojo la habitación un sobre blanco sobre la alfombra llamó mi atención. No había reparado en el antes y no había sido yo quien lo había puesto en ese lugar.

Lo cogí con precaución, por el reverso y escrito en una exquisita y pulcra letra estaba escrito mi nombre. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando caí en la cuenta de quien había escrito aquello.

Mis dedos se apresuraron en abrir el sobre y mis ojos por leer la carta. La primera lectura fue tan rápida que no supe de qué se trataba. Intenté calmarme, las piernas y las manos me temblaban y tenía la vista nublada de lágrimas.

Respiré profundo y comencé nuevamente.

_Bella:_

_Lo que pensamos que ocurriría no dio resultado._

_No sigas esperándome, sigue con tu vida pues ya no podré ser parte de ella._

_Mereces ser feliz, por favor no te niegues a sentirlo nuevamente._

_No me despido personalmente de ti porque sería peor._

_Agradeceré siempre haberte conocido, fuiste la luz de mis días y tu recuerdo me seguirá por siempre._

_Prométeme que serás feliz. Confío en ti,_

_Edward._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este si era Edward**

**Gracias por pasarse y por los comentarios ^^**

**saludos!!**


	6. Capítulo V:Somnolencia

Capítulo V

Somnolencia

Desperté sudorosa y fría, con la carta aún quemándome en las manos y doliéndome en todo el cuerpo.

Ese pequeño pedazo de papel anunciaba mi condena. Había aguantado día a día, pues la esperanza del reencuentro siempre había estado a la vuelta de la esquina. Edward también tenía sus esperanzas puestas en ese día visto por Alice, pero ahora toda posibilidad quedaba reducida a cero.

Y lo peor de todo era que si él no volvía el mundo seguiría igual, nadie sentiría su ausencia, nadie buscaría su mirada en la calle. Yo era el único vestigio de aquella historia y pronto desaparecería también.

Había estado toda la noche sintiendo que flotaba en agua fría, inmersa en un extraño trance febril.

Abría los ojos y volvía a caer en esa pesada modorra que me arrastraba irresistiblemente. Ocurrió tantas veces que pensé que todo consistía en un largo y molesto sueño. En el que siempre se repetía la misma imagen.

Me encontraba en una casa llena de amplios ventanales, por los cuales la luz del sol entraba sin disimulo y bañaba cada uno de los rincones. Desde una de las habitaciones el llanto de un bebé atraía mi atención pues su sonido envolvía mis pensamientos.

Le busqué casi con desesperación, su llanto se volvía más y más agudo y desgarrador a medida que el tiempo iba pasando. En uno de los cuartos más apartados había, como único mobiliario, una pequeña cuna y en ella, agitando los bracitos y aún llorando, se encontraba un bebe que al verme pareció calmarse.

Suspiré mientras me alistaba para ir a la universidad. Nuevamente tendría que recurrir a aquella ficticia sonrisa para que nadie supiera lo que ocurría verdaderamente en mi interior. Al menos aquí, nadie sabía que sobreactuaba.

Era extraño tener la certeza de que aquello que desee por tanto tiempo no iba a ocurrir nunca. Me había mantenido tanto tiempo tras ese velo tranquilizador que ahora no sabía cómo actuar. No olvidaría, estaba segura de ello. Haría todo lo que estuviera de mi parte para que él no desapareciera nunca en mí.

Dudaba que alguien hubiera sido tan feliz como yo. Y quizás, pensé mirándome al espejo, de eso se trataba la felicidad. Si la sintieras todo el tiempo, dejaría de ser un atractivo tesoro y se convertiría en la peor de tus pesadillas. Intenté sonreír mientras me repetía esto, tal vez para convencerme. Sonreír se sentía y lucía tan raro como si de un día para otro se me ocurriera hacer deporte, y fuera buena en ello.

A veces, los amores irrealizables son los más bellos, los que uno recuerda por siempre, con una sensación agridulce y con una sonrisa cruzándote en el rostro. ¿Por qué me iba a perder eso?

Esa sería mi felicidad a partir de ahora, el dolor sería un agregado extra que me mantendría alerta el recuerdo, no me permitiría olvidar. Seríamos amigos desde ahora, nunca me defraudaría porque jamás tendría el remedio para mitigarlo.

La primera clase del día era con el Sr. Roy. Me apresuré para no llegar de últimas, pues aunque me quedaba dormida en casi todas sus clases, impartía un ramo muy importante para el camino que quería seguir en mi carrera.

La población femenina en aquella clase aumentó al finalizar la semana. Julie no era la única interesada que suspiraba y se peleaba los primeros puestos para quedar frente a él y su deífico e inmaculado rostro.

Cuando llegué, un grupo de estudiantes, casi todas mujeres, tapaban la entrada a la espera del profesor, que se había convertido en el nuevo centro de atracción de la universidad.

Amanda y yo éramos las únicas, al parecer, inmunes a sus sublimes encantos.

-¿Qué le pasó a su piel?-preguntó Amanda en cuanto pudimos ubicarnos en nuestros puestos, casi al final de la sala.

-Dicen que se intoxicó con mercurio-nos respondió Mark al sentarse a nuestro lado.

En efecto, toda la piel visible del profesor lucía gris y opaca. Esperaba que no fuera nada serio, y que el color de su piel se debiera a cualquier otra causa menos peligrosa.

Demasiado pronto sentí una conocida opresión en el pecho y sobre mí un cansancio tal, que al apoyar mi cabeza en mis brazos cruzados, sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

-Bella-escuché que murmuraba alguien desde algún lugar muy lejano.

Volvieron a repetir mi nombre y sentí el frío del mesón en mi rostro y una ligera incomodidad en la espalda. Me reincorporé y la luz artificial de la habitación logró cegarme por un momento.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Swan?-preguntó alguien con una voz tan profunda que tuve que morderme los labios para reprimir una risita nerviosa.

Enfoqué la vista en este nuevo objetivo. Cuando dejó de ser un manchón luminoso encontré frente a mí al profesor Roy, mirándome con curiosidad y aún así, cierta reticencia.

La somnolencia desapareció, pero antes de poder responderle él se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Salí del trabajo y me fui al puerto, lugar donde me encontraría con Ángela. Atardeció temprano y los faroles de la calle ya alumbraban la avenida cuando llegué. Áng me esperaba bajo uno de ellos. Me recibió con una calida sonrisa y al verme más de cerca su expresión se tornó preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con cautela

-Si, lo estoy.

No pareció muy convencida, siguió observando mi rostro con preocupación, pero no insistió en el tema.

Había decidido que pasara lo que pasara no me aislaría del mundo, no practicaría el ostracismo nuevamente, pues no quería que la pena se llevara mi vida con tanta rapidez. Para evitar esto lo mejor era estar rodeada de gente, el máximo tiempo posible, así tendría que fingir que estaba bien, sonreiría con más frecuencia y llegaría el día en que me saldría natural...

Esa misma tarde había llamado a Ángela para concertar nuestra prometida reunión. Decidimos entrar a un restaurante pues había empezado a hacer mucho frío.

Ella resumió, con una entusiasta sonrisa, todo aquel tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto. Había viajado a Europa con su compañía de teatro, no había podido conocer muchos lugares debido a que siempre se encontraba algo ocupada, pero había aumentado con creces el amor por su carrera.

Le conté, con menos entusiasmo, de mi vida como universitaria, de las investigaciones en las que había participado, de mi (nuevo) grupo de amigos, y cuando me quedé sin más anécdotas, como a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado a hablar, tuve ganas de inventarle historias…Pero ella, al igual que mi madre, sabía exacto cuando mentía.

Sonreí, finalmente, para llenar los espacios vacíos.

-Cuando anduve por Italia, creí ver a Edward-comentó como de pasada.

Tomé un sorbo de agua, el frío del vaso en mi mano y del líquido, recorriendo mi interior, me provocaron escalofríos. Mantuve mi sonrisa impávida tanto como pude, y al dejar nuevamente el vaso sobre la mesa, comenté con afectada tranquilidad:

-Me pregunto qué habrá sido de él.

-Su hermana Alice me contó que estudia arquitectura allá en Italia.

-¿Su hermana Alice?-mi pequeña pantomima quedó desbaratada al escuchar estas palabras.

-Si, me la encontré hace un tiempo. Antes de encontrarte.

Asentí.

-¿Aquí en San Francisco?

-Si, asistió a una de mis obras. Me dio tus datos para contactarte.

¿_Por qué no se había pasado a saludarme? _

-Mi vida en Forks-murmuré luego, con tono ácido-casi siento que fue otra la que tuvo esa vida.

-Fueron unos años muy complicados para ti. ¿Nunca más volviste a tener problemas con tu memoria?

-No, recuerdo ahora todo con suma nitidez.

Lo que creí iba a ayudarme a seguir adelante, sólo sirvió para hacerme retroceder en mi intento de despertar. Volví a mi casa peor que como salí, sumida una vez más en esa ambigua sensación en la que parecía dormir pero con la cual no lograba descansar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero que todo, muchas gracias, en serio, por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios.**

**Me motivan muchísimo ^^**

**Por si lo dudan, esta historia sí tendrá un final feliz.**


	7. Capítulo VI:Fenómeno

Capítulo VI

Fenómeno

_Semanas después…_

Era un frío y lluvioso día de primavera. El sol no había aparecido y la transición de estaciones se había extendido exageradamente durante semanas.

Como siempre iba atrasada para la primera clase. Me había sido imposible abrir los ojos luego de que el despertador sonara. Y eso era parecido a lo que ocurría cada mañana.

Al menos, las ojeras habían desaparecido.

La noche anterior había hablado con mi padre por teléfono. Había vuelto a quedarse en el hospital, sin dormir. Lo que significaba que iba a trabajar sin haber descansado antes. La preocupación se evidenciaba en su voz y estaba segura que en el rostro también.

Uno de sus mejores amigos, Harry Clearwater, había sido ingresado al hospital tras un ataque al corazón y luego de una semana los pronósticos no eran buenos para él. No era la primera vez que tenía uno y parte importante de su corazón había dejado de funcionar.

Un auto patinando por la vía me alejó de mis pensamientos. Iba a estrellarse contra un joven que aún no se enteraba de lo que iba a ocurrirle.

Mis piernas, con una tendencia al suicidio que yo desconocía, me llevaron hacia él con el propósito de sacarle del destino al cual la vida lo había conducido.

En escasos segundos llegué junto a él y con todas las fuerzas que no tenía, le empujé, o intenté hacerlo.

El auto terminó de llegar hacia nosotros y fue ahí que el tiempo comenzó a extenderse. No había ya forma de escapar, nos arrollaría a ambos. Mientras el miedo le ganaba a la adrenalina que había sentido hacía sólo un par de segundos y que había guiado mis pasos, el auto seguía su marcha inevitable en nuestra dirección, con las llantas rechinando y marcando la calle.

Dejé de oír las exclamaciones de los espectadores y el de la posible colisión. Me mantuve en pie aun cuando mis rodillas imploraban dejarme caer.

Había cerrado los ojos con mis brazos hacia atrás, intentando rodear a aquel muchacho, intentando interponerme entre su suerte y aquel coche.

Cuando decidí que era momento de ver qué había sido de nosotros, pues no sentía dolor y todo permanecía en un extraño y sepulcral silencio que no lograba comprender, abrí los ojos. Mi cuerpo aún en pie, estaba entre el auto y el muchacho. A simple vista no nos había pasado nada, sin embargo el capó del vehículo estaba retorcido y echaba humo como si hubiera impactado una pared de concreto.

Volví a abrir los ojos, con asombro esta vez, para corroborar que las imágenes que llegaban a mi cerebro eran las mismas que adquiría del sitio en el que me encontraba. Los sonidos llegaron poco a poco, inundando nuevamente mis pensamientos. Lo primero fue mi respiración agitada, luego el palpitar asustado de mi corazón.

-¿Qué…?-balbuceé.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

-Córranse, dejen pasar a la policía.

Observaba la escena sin comprender. El auto estaba a treinta centímetros de mis piernas. La gente nos rodeaba, y miraban pasmados algo que escapaba de toda lógica. ¿O era que estaba soñando?

Cuando fui lo suficientemente dueña de mis actos me volví, pues sentía que aquel muchacho al cual quise proteger, seguía allí, detrás de mí. Y tal vez, estaba tan confundido como yo.

Me encontré con la mirada ausente de mi profesor de bioestadística, el Sr. Roy.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó, sin mirarme directamente.

Asentí.

El no parecía sorprendido y no se preguntaba qué había ocurrido. Seguía mirando la escena con ojos contemplativos y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-pregunté.

Notó mi presencia y como si antes no me hubiera visto realmente, contestó:

-Srta. Swan, está usted a punto de desmayarse.-sujetó con sus manos mis brazos, preparado para sostenerme en caso de caer.

-No, no lo estoy.

Sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa y fue ahí cuando mis ojos se cerraron.

Desperté en una iluminada habitación, cubierta por una porosa sábana. Tenía frío y la habitación estaba vacía. El pitido de las máquinas era el único sonido que me acompañaba.

Mientras abría mis ojos una escena sumamente familiar cruzó por mi mente. Me encontraba en el estacionamiento del instituto, observando con un nudo en la garganta la silenciosa preocupación de mi padre. ¡Con razón se me había hecho tan fácil llegar al instituto con los pisos congelados como estaban!

Un ligero estremecimiento subió por mi espalda cuando me vi allí, nuevamente en secundaria. Me volví, curiosa de tener libre accionar en uno de mis sueños. Por lo general estos me iban conduciendo y no al revés.

Mis compañeros de clase estaban unos autos más adelante, conversando despreocupadamente.

Creí comprender lo que ocurriría, lo recordaba bien. Esperé con el corazón latiendo a causa del nerviosismo.

Hasta que escuché el auto de Tyler deslizándose en la acera.

Me volví, pues aunque fuera solo un sueño, estaba a punto de convertirme en historia. Observé el rostro preocupado de Edward mientras contemplaba como el auto se acercaba hacia mí. Vi la decisión en su rostro y agradecí al cielo el dulce corazón que siempre había tenido. En cosa se segundos estuvo a mi lado, protegiéndome con sus brazos y su cuerpo. Tan helados como el piso que nos sostenía.

Mi respiración se aceleró y ya no era de miedo. El maldecía en voz baja, alejando con un brazo la camioneta de Tyler de nuestros cuerpos.

-¡Edward!-exclamé casi sin aliento.

-Calla-me ordenó, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

-Edward, todo está bien.

Se giró, extrañado.

-Te pegaste fuerte en la cabeza, ¿no?

La verdad es que sí, la cabeza me dolía en sobremanera.

-Bueno, dejaste que me golpeara la cabeza contra el piso.

Pese a que se resistió, una pequeña sonrisita se escapó de sus labios.

Suspiré agotada, él no podía entender aún mi emoción.

Me centré en su rostro tanto como pude, pero me sentía adormecida y poco a poco lo fui perdiendo.

-¿Edward?-murmuré con las pocas energías que me quedaban.

Un gruñido fue su respuesta.

-Intentaré descifrar de qué va todo esto, pero gracias. En serio, gracias.

Sonreí.

-Podrá ser dada de alta por la tarde.-oí mencionar a alguien, en mi habitación.

Como no quería ser molestada, me concentré en hacerme la dormida.

-Solo ha sido un desmayo, hay cosas más importantes. Necesitamos las camas.

-Tenemos que atender a todo aquel que lo necesite-reprochó alguien, con autoridad.-Además, no fue un simple desmayo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?-se adhirió otra voz a la conversación.

-Se interpuso, dicen, entre un auto y el joven que está aún en recepción. El auto no pudo seguir, se detuvo de repente como si hubiera chocado contra algo muy duro.

-Eso es lo que dicen-repuso nuevamente el que parecía tener más autoridad en la conversación.-Pero ninguno de nosotros estaba presente.

-Está en las noticias-se defendió la que parecía tener las últimas novedades acerca de mi caso.

-Procuren que se sienta lo más cómoda posible.

-Está bien, Dr.

Una puerta se cerró. Y acto seguido, aquella mujer volvió a hablar, olvidando las indicaciones del que había partido.

-Esto es extraño de veras, el conductor está grave en el piso de arriba y a ella no le ha pasado nada.

Se me contrajo el estómago tan solo recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Suceso que aún no lograba entender pues había sido yo, al parecer, quien había detenido el coche de su destino.

-Aún así, necesitamos que se vaya. Urgencias está lleno y necesitan más espacio.

Cuando aquellas personas se fueron, me levanté de mi cama. Me saqué la aguja de mi brazo con una mueca en el rostro. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con cautela, no quería ser descubierta escapando. El pasillo era largo y se encontraba vacío. En el fondo, una puerta de vidrio anunciaba la salida. Caminé con más rapidez.

Aún sabiendo que no llegaría muy lejos solo con la bata de hospital, seguí caminando hacia la salida. La recepcionista de piso estaba ocupada hablando con unos visitantes, y en la sala de espera no había nadie más. Me dirigí hacia los ascensores con paso decidido. Como si todo se confabulara a favor mío, este se abrió apenas me crucé con el.

Entré sin ser vista y lo conduje al piso superior, donde se encontraba el conductor del coche. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, apareció el Sr. Roy. Alzó una ceja y examinó mi vestimenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-Vine a ver…-hice ademán de salir, pero él me detuvo-quiero ver al conductor.

Entró conmigo al ascensor y antes de que pudiera protestar estaba en mi piso nuevamente. Con una mano en mi espalda me llevó hasta mi habitación. Cerró la puerta y me invitó a sentarme.

-¿Qué era, precisamente, lo que ibas a hacer?

Ahora fui yo quien alzó una ceja, visiblemente molesta. Me senté sobre mi cama y le observé caminar por la habitación.

-¿Cómo está él?-pregunté con miedo.

-Ha estado mejor, eso seguro.

Cuando vio que no estaba para bromas, agregó:

-Estará bien, no debes preocuparte por eso.

-¿Está seguro?

-Si, sus piernas sufrieron todo el impacto, pero caminará.

¿Y yo era la responsable de todo ese sufrimiento? ¿Qué había pasado conmigo?

-No logro comprender qué fue lo que pasó.

-Nadie logra comprenderlo, pero no debes hablarlo con nadie.

Cada vez que el Sr. Roy repetía la palabra _deber_ algo en mi interior quería gritar y rebelarse.

-No fue intencional.

-Se que no lo fue. Pero, ¿qué fue, exactamente, lo que hiciste?

-No lo se, mi idea era sacarlo de la vía pero usted no se movió y…era inevitable. Nos arrollaría a ambos.

-¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué pensaste?

-Sentí miedo y pensé que usted era muy joven para tener esa suerte.

-¿Y creíste conveniente ponerte entre el auto y yo?

-No lo pensé, ya estaba allí cuando me di cuenta.

Se quedó pensativo por largo tiempo. Volví a levantarme, esta vez para buscar mi ropa. Cuando decidió que había encontrado una solución a lo que fuera que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, dijo:

-Deberás irte por un tiempo, la gente hará preguntas.

No lo soporté más y le dije:

-¿Quién es usted para aconsejarme? ¡Váyase y déjeme!

-Isabella, está en todas las noticias, ¿qué responderás?

-¿Por qué tendría que responder?

Me miró como si fuera algo lenta de entendimiento.

-¿Tienes donde ir?

Solté un largo bufido. Para aumentar mi mal humor y mi desconcierto mi ropa no se hallaba en ningún lado.


	8. Capítulo VII:Sospecha

Capítulo VII

Sospecha

Abrí los ojos repentinamente en medio de la noche. Un ruido proveniente del salón me había despertado. Por la luz que entraba por mi ventana, supe que se acercaba la madrugada.

Al posar mis pies en el frío suelo, un nuevo sonido, un ruido seco como de algo golpeando el piso, terminó por asustarme.

Decidí, en contra del pensamiento lógico, encarar al intruso. Permaneciendo dentro de mi habitación, solo conseguía ser prisionera dentro de mi propia casa. El teléfono y el móvil se encontraban en una mesita de vidrio, al lado de la puerta principal. Me encontraba incomunicada, y encerrada como estaba sería una presa fácil. No me iba a ir sin luchar.

Caminé con cuidado por mi habitación para no hacer ruido y cogí lo primero que encontré para defenderme. Lamenté haber dejado los spray de pimienta, de los que mi padre me abastecía, tirados en una caja en el armario de mi habitación de Forks. ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado tenerlos ahora conmigo!

La puerta no sonó al abrirla y mis pasos hacia el largo y oscuro pasillo no fueron audibles. No con los latidos de mi acelerado corazón pitando en mis oídos.

Las manos me sudaban a medida que avanzaba, a paso lento, por el pasillo. Encendí la luz del salón con la intención de sorprender al intruso, pero no había nadie allí.

Solté una risita nerviosa al ver la habitación. Uno de los pocos cuadros que tenía había caído de su pared y con su paso había botado unos libros que se encontraban parados en una mesita, estos al caer, como un efecto dominó, empujaron un macetero. El tulipán que me había regalado Jacob por mi cumpleaños yacía aplastado por uno de los libros.

Volví a mi cuarto llevándome el móvil conmigo, me encerré en mi habitación e intenté recuperar el sueño, pero no volví a dormir.

Aún así, llegué tarde para mi primera clase. Parecía ser la tónica ya, de cada mañana. Julie me invitó a sentarme a su lado, apenas crucé la puerta. Como cada mañana, luchaba por sentarse en una de las primeras filas de la sala. Me saludó con entusiasmo y luego concentró toda su atención en la figura desgarbada del Sr. Roy, que comenzaba con su cátedra.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando sus miradas se encontraron, un ligero rubor ensombreció sus mejillas, pero la sonrisa no se desdibujó con nada. Observé al resto de mis compañeras, que también ocupaban los primeros asientos, pero sus miradas diferían mucho de la de Julie, sus miradas estaban cubiertas de lujuria y deseo. Se comían con los ojos al Sr. Roy y este no parecía darse cuenta.

Me detuve en Julie nuevamente, su rostro me parecía familiar pero hasta que no terminó la clase no pude darme cuenta de a qué persona me recordaba.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase, Julie?-le pregunté mientras nos parábamos.

-Oh-suspiró-¿Qué?-pareció despertar y se encontró con mi mirada.

Era dolorosa la semejanza, hacía cuanto tiempo que mi corazón no latía de esa manera.

Cambié mi resolución, con la fuerza de un presentimiento.

-¿Me esperas afuera, Julie?-le pedí.

Asintió con una dolorida sonrisa y se marchó.

La sala quedó vacía casi al instante. Me acerqué el pizarrón donde Egon estaba ocupado, borrándolo.

No tenía idea alguna de qué iba a decir, a dónde quería llegar o qué quería lograr, simplemente me acerqué. Me aclaré la garganta mientras observaba sus manos moviéndose por toda la pizarra. Su piel seguía luciendo gris pero se acercaba más al perlado. ¿Seguía ignorando mi presencia a su lado?

-Sr. Roy-le llamé a escasa distancia de donde se encontraba.

Se volvió hacia mí unos segundos y regresó a su trabajo en la pizarra, aún cuando ya estaba limpia.

-¿Si?-esperó.

-Necesito hablar con usted-intenté que mi tono fuera imperioso para lograr así obtener su atención.

Finalmente me miró, subí rápidamente hacia sus ojos, necesitaba confirmar algo. Estos, algo aguados poseían una extraña mezcla entre el marrón claro y el verde. Suspiré con desanimo y cierta desconfianza.

-¿Si, Srta. Swan?-me apresuró con gentil tono.

Sus manos, tenía que tocar sus manos.

Me aferré con fuerza al borde de la mesa y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¿No le parece, Sr., que todo le da vueltas?

Improvisaba, por supuesto, y nunca se me había dado bien mentir, pero era pálida por naturaleza y le saqué ventaja.

Entonces me tocó, de pasada y con rapidez y el recuerdo táctil de un roce parecido confirmó lo que en media clase había descubierto.

Al ver el embelesado rostro de mi compañera caí en la cuenta que la atracción que sentía hacia él iba más allá de lo natural. Me vi en ella y recordé mi propio rostro embobado intentado articular las palabras y ser coherente frente a Edward.

Me sentó en su silla y esperó sin decir palabra hasta que abrí los ojos. Estaba frente a mí y me miraba con escepticismo.

-No te estabas sintiendo mal.

Sacudí la cabeza, confusa.

-¿Y usted como lo sabe?-enrojecí de vergüenza pero no admití nada.

Sus ojos refulgieron cuando comenzó a reírse y tomando su mochila estilo campista, salió de la sala. No le seguí, ya tenía lo que necesitaba y estaba aterrada.

Esa tarde en el trabajo, todos parecían esperar que cometiera alguna torpeza.

Anduve con más cuidado que el habitual por aquellos estrechos pasillos que conocía como a la palma de mi mano. Pensé que botar una hilera de libros o tropezarme sobre una estantería no sería considerado chistoso el día de hoy.

Por supuesto, todos habían visto las noticias del martes recién pasado. Todo el asunto de la chica superpoderosa había terminado por aburrirme. Mis amigos hacían bromas al respecto, sin saber que conseguían abrumarme aún más.

No había hecho ningún bien, el pobre chico que conducía aquel auto había quedado en coma. ¡Y ni siquiera era necesario salvar al profesor Roy! El temor pronto fue vencido por el enojo, y me consumí en el toda la tarde. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía en medio del camino? ¿Por qué no se movió si sus antinaturales reflejos podían salvarlo de algo como eso?

No podía contárselo a nadie y cada vez me confundía más, la única persona que me entendería y cuyo consuelo sería efectivo, era el mismo al que no me permitían ver.

Permanecí escondida entre los libros mas allá de mi turno, no deseaba volver tan pronto a mi casa vacía.

Llegué a mi departamento pasada las diez de la noche. Me dejé caer en un silloncito cercano al ventanal.

Los faroles de la calle y de los autos iluminaban la habitación y lo preferí así. La luz resaltaba mi nueva realidad y me sentía perdida, no quería saber.

La luz intermitente del teléfono me sacó de mis lúgubres pensamientos. Presioné el frío botón del contestador, las voces salieron de la cajita negra como si aquellas personas estuvieran frente a mí.

-_Bella, ¿te has enterado? ¿Deseas que vaya a recogerte?-_era Jacob, su voz era aún más profunda que la última vez que hablé con él. Desde entonces, solo nos manteníamos en contacto por mail, y el vínculo sólo había permanecido por él.-_Iré por ti a las ocho._

Ya eran las once.

-_Bella, Harry ha muerto.-_Anunciaba la fatigada voz de mi padre en otro mensaje.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué mi padre insistía en llamarme al fijo, cuando sabía que no pasaba casi nada de mi tiempo en casa?

Tomé mi bolso y lo arreglé para quedarme unos cuantos días en Forks. Ir nuevamente a aquel lugar no llamaba mucho mi atención, era otra de las cosas que había evitado desde que dejé aquel lugar, pero mi padre me necesitaba tanto como yo lo necesitaba a él. Era el único que podía entenderme.

Bajé las escaleras del edificio con rapidez para dirigirme hacia el terminal de buses, situado en las afueras de San Francisco.

Forks me recibió con una fría y densa bruma. El coche de Jacob se detuvo frente a mi casa, que lucía igual en muchos sentidos pero que percibí extraña y ajena como si no perteneciera a aquel lugar.

Me detuve frente al umbral mientras Jake, con familiaridad, sacaba la llave que aún se encontraba bajo el alero. Vi cómo dejó mi bolso sobre una silla y se perdió camino a la cocina.

Aún frente a la puerta me envolvieron los recuerdos y frías sensaciones de mi estancia en ese lugar. Mi hogar parecía más viejo y también más triste.

-¿Bella?-me llamó Jacob desde la cocina.

Di un paso hacia delante y mi corazón me transportó sin previo aviso a uno de mis últimos días con Edward.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?-me había preguntado con un ligero tono arrogante en la voz.

-Sorpréndeme-le había contestado, divertida con sus intentos por parecer humano.

Tan pronto como llegó, el recuerdo se fue.

-¿A dónde estás?-preguntó Jacob frente a mi.

-Hace mucho que no venía-comenté con ligereza.-Iré a cambiarme.

Mi habitación estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado. El techo seguía teniendo manchas de humedad, por las ventanas seguía entrando el frío.

Jacob me esperaba con un suculento banquete, cuando bajé de mi habitación. Supuse que había rescatado todo lo que había, aún comestible, en el refrigerador.

Me dejó comer en silencio y me observaba con disimulo pero no era yo la que necesitaba ser consolada.

-Esto está delicioso.-comenté.

Jacob sólo sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa que no convenció a ninguno.

-¿Cómo está Sue?

-Tan mal como puede esperarse-frunció el ceño con tristeza.-Seth y Leah lo han enfrentado con más entereza pero están desechos.

-Tu padre se hizo cargo de todo-agregó luego-no quiso que Sue tuviera que preocuparse de los detalles escabrosos.

Asentí.

¿Cómo va tu vida como universitario?-quise cambiar el tema, pero hizo un mueca y su piel de por sí tostada tomó un rojizo febril.

-No hablemos de eso, es un tema muy aburrido.

-Está bien-lo dejé pasar.- ¿Dónde está mi padre ahora?

-En el velorio.

Charlie fue al primero que divisé. Estaba solo y sentado en la primera hilera de asientos, frente al féretro. Me senté junto a él. No se percató de mi presencia sino hasta que le saludé. Levantó la mirada y su rostro formó un grueso nudo en mi garganta. Estaba más flaco y un poco cano. Sus cansados ojos lucían opacos y la piel de sus manos, estaban cubiertas de manchas. Esbozó una sonrisa, como si estuviera al tanto de mi escrutinio.

-El ciclo de la vida-comentó.

-¿Cómo estás, papá?

-Ya me has visto, ¿cómo luzco?

-Cansado.

Suspiró largamente.

-Lo estoy.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Estábamos acostumbrados a nuestros caracteres tan similares, ambos tan taciturnos. Cuando no había nada que decir, convivíamos con el silencio. Extrañaba la manera en que me hacía sentir, extrañaba la tranquilidad de un lugar silencioso y de una soledad aguantable.

El oficio comenzó cerca del mediodía. Hubo muy poca gente, pero me pareció que eran todas caras conocidas. En medio de este, Leah, la hija de Harry, salió repentinamente y no volvió a entrar.

-Pobrecita-murmuró mi padre.

Vi cómo Jacob la siguió pero regresó momentos más tarde, con el rostro compungido. Me dirigió una rápida mirada y volvió a su puesto.

-¿Tu madre está embarazada?-preguntó Charlie cuando la última porción de tierra cubrió el féretro de Harry.

-Si, lo está.-Con nosotros no servían las mentiras pues ya nosotros solíamos engañarnos y con eso era suficiente.

Mi madre estaba en el cuarto mes, sólo Phil y yo sabíamos el sexo del bebé. Renée había decidido quedarse con la sorpresa y decorar todo de forma unisex. El bebé sería varón y su futuro como jugador de beisball ya estaba planeado.

Frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo estreché su calida y porosa mano, buscando yo también, un poco de consuelo.

Fuimos unos de los últimos en abandonar el cementerio. Dejar sólo a un ser querido en ese frío y alejado lugar aún cuando él no estuviera realmente allí, debía ser muy, muy difícil.

A diferencia del resto del día, el atardecer estaba bastante cálido. Las estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer una a una y con cierta timidez brillaban en el cielo. En algún lugar muy, _muy_ lejano estas mismas estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer.

-¿Cuándo te irás?-escuché que Jacob me preguntaba.

-No lo se, al terminar el fin de semana, tal vez.-No detecté en su tono de voz lo que intentaban decirme sus ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunté luego, Jacob estaba visiblemente afectado por algo y me miraba con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Viniste con alguno de tus amigos?-soltó de forma brusca.

-No, ellos están en la universidad. No saben que he venido-contesté de manera inocente a lo que creía que me había preguntado, pero al terminar la oración comprendí que no se refería a eso.

-¿Alguien más sabe que estás aquí?

-Lo dudo. Jacob, ¿dime ya, qué ocurre?

-No puedes permanecer en Forks por más tiempo.

¿Qué?-exclamé atónita frente a su tono frío y autoritario.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, intentaba calmarse y se lo permití.

-Conoces mi verdadera naturaleza, ¿no?

-Si.

-Bueno, nosotros solo nos transformamos cuando hay depredadores en la zona, solo ocurre cuando debemos proteger a la gente.

Asentí aunque aún no podía adivinar qué parte jugaba yo en todo aquello.

-Con tu llegada, ¡sorpresivamente!-agregó con sarcasmo-aterrizaron en Forks un grupo de esas cosas con las que te rodeabas en el pasado.

Seguía hablando con desdén, y sus palabras cubrieron mis ojos de lágrimas. Rabia y pena en proporciones iguales, la misma soledad que sentía en San Francisco se dejó caer en presencia de Jacob.

-¿Crees que es mi culpa?-murmuré sin ánimos ya de pelear.

Alzó una ceja, serio, y cuando observó que no me encontraba bien intentó dulcificar su trato.

-Nosotros velamos por la seguridad de este pueblo, no podemos permitir la llegada a intrusos.

Asentí con la cabeza, yo era una intrusa.

-¿Viste a Leah salir súbitamente del velorio de su propio padre? ¿Viste cómo no se apareció en el entierro?

-Si, lo noté. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Se está convirtiendo.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿En qué?

-En una de nosotros.

-¿Eso puede evitarse?

-Bella, no se puede luchar contra lo que somos. Mengua cuando el peligro es mínimo, pero una vez convertida pasará por todo lo que el resto de la mana ha tenido que pasar.

-¿Y todo esto es mi culpa?-quise saber. ¿Es que no lograba hacer nada bien?

-No creemos que sea una casualidad.

-¿Y qué crees tu, Jake?-todo su discurso consistía en lo que creían "ellos", quienes quiera que fueran ellos no me conocían como Jacob.-¿Qué piensas tu realmente? ¿Piensas como ellos?

-Debo hacerlo, ellos quieren lo mejor para su gente.

Me volví enfurecida, nos habíamos quedado conversando en el pórtico de Charlie, y entré en mi casa, cuidando cerrar la puerta luego de hacerlo.

-Bella-le oí murmurar.

En ese momento el móvil comenzó a sonar. Contesté con rapidez pues no quería despertar a Charlie, salí de mi casa para hablar sin tener que murmurar. Jacob seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. Levantó la mirada para observarme

-¿_Bella?-_preguntaba la voz de Julie con cierta agitación.

-Hey, Julie, ¿qué tal?

-¿_Bella, estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

-Estoy en Forks, con mi padre. ¿Qué sucede?

_-¡Qué alivio!-_hizo una pausa y continuó-_Entraron a robar al edificio en el que vives, una muchacha desapareció, por la descripción que salió en las noticias pensamos que eras tu. _

* * *

**_¡Perdón! Lamento muchísimo tanta tardanza u_u, pero ahora que ya he terminado con las clases y los exámenes actualizaré más seguido ^^_**

**_Muchas gracias por los visitas, por leerme y por los comentarios, me alegran muchísimo _**


	9. Capítulo VIII:Interludio

Capítulo VIII

Interludio

Ignoraba por qué iban en mi búsqueda, pero ya pasaba de una simple casualidad como le había querido asegurar a Jacob.

Me senté con cuidado en las escalerillas, luego de guardar el móvil, pues mis piernas ya no podían conmigo. Intenté componer el rostro y escondí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta ya que el miedo, que recorría todo mi cuerpo, comenzaba a notarse.

Jacob se paró de pronto y quedó frente a mi. Una ligera brisa corrió e hizo volar mis cabellos y fue entonces que recordé a mi padre. Y las mismas preocupaciones que tuve cuando ocurrió lo del cazador James, me invadieron.

Solo que esta vez me encontraba completamente indefensa.

Luego de aceptar que, en cuanto a números era mejor una muerte a dos y, negando tajantemente la ayuda que Jacob pudiera ofrecerme comprendí que debía irme cuanto antes de Forks.

-Jacob-comencé sin saber muy bien cómo formular mi petición.

- ¿Si?-permaneció de pie, pero ya no parecía disgustado.

-¿Cuidarás a mi padre por mí?-pedí, intentando no sonar muy preocupada.

Se detuvo un momento en mi rostro y entrecerrando los ojos, añadió:

-No creas que vas a irte tu sola, te acompañaré hasta San Francisco y es mi plan quedarme un tiempo hasta que sepa que esos chupasangre no deambulan por ti. Puedo poner a alguien para que cuide a Charlie.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza y sentí como se me secaba la boca, angustiada al imaginarme a Jacob contra una horda de vampiros sedientos.

-¡Intento decirte que es sólo una casualidad, Jacob!-exclamé.-Forks es el escenario perfecto para que puedan andar a la luz del día, no es mi llegada lo que les ha atraído, es la ausencia del sol.

Me puse de pie y le di la espalda para esconder el rostro, se me encogió el estómago.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver a clases?-le recordé. Sabía que era un detalle poco importante para la personalidad impulsiva y protectora de mi amigo, pero era lo único que tenía para hacer presión.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras parecía concentrarse en un lugar del bosque colindante a mi casa. Juntó las cejas y me dijo:

-Se están retirando. ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte?

Le asentí, agradecida y un poco más calmada. Yo también intentaba convencerme de que era sólo una casualidad.

Parecía que ahora que los Cullen no se encontraban en Forks el tratado era solo un vago recuerdo. Me alegré internamente de que ellos fueran lo únicos que supieran de su existencia.

Lamenté tener que despedirme de mi padre con una nota pero mientras antes saliera de allí, mejor. Todos los que realmente me importaban quedarían atrás y estarían a salvo. Suspiré con cansancio.

-Entonces, ¿qué me cuentas de tus días universitarios?

Jacob se volvió a mirarme y le vi tomar un tono rojizo, se estaba ruborizando. Alcé una ceja y este hecho no le pasó por alto.

-¿Qué te han contado?-preguntó con cautela.

-¡Así que hay historia!-repuse, intentando sonar animada.

-No es tan interesante-me miró de reojo pues parecía concentradísimo en la carretera desierta.

Esperé, con una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en los labios.

-Tengo novia.

-¡Me parece estupendo, Jake! ¿Cómo es que no lo encuentras interesante? Es lo mejor que me han contado en mucho tiempo.

-Tu vida si que debe ser aburrida-comenzó a reír.

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando celebrarle la broma y volví a la ventana.

Le oí suspirar.

-Lo siento.

Me volví, sin comprender.

-Tu vida ya tiene un propósito, es ahora que lo comprendo.

Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que desconocía.

-Tu le esperas, ¿no?

Asentí, no pude contenerme ante su intensidad.

-Aún cuando no apruebo al-se lo pensó frunciendo los labios-muchacho-enarcó una ceja escéptico pero continuó.-que te robó el corazón, entiendo perfectamente porque has decidido dar tu vida, por decirlo de cierta manera, por ese amor. No se puede fingir un amor así, es imposible esconderlo o negarlo.

Bajé la mirada, sus palabras pegaron hondo en mi escudo.

-¿Estás hablando de mi o de ti?-quise bromear, seguía sin poder alzar la vista.

-Pero-comenzó y supe que su mirada ahora se encontraba seria y llena de advertencias-no consentiré que en verdad mueras por él, no dejaré que te dejes convertir en una de ellos.

-Jake, perdí el contacto con los Cullen en la misma época que él se fue. Desde entonces mi vida ha sido de lo más normal y como tu dices-le cité-aburrida.

-Bella, no hagas ninguna tontería por traerlo de vuelta.

Le miré confusa, ¿es que ahora él podía leer los pensamientos o era solamente que yo era muy obvia?

-Arriesgar tu vida sería un acto absurdo, Bella.

No quería comenzar una discusión al respecto, pero aún así, le recriminé:

-¿Tu no arriesgarías tu vida por ella?

-Eso es distinto-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Sacrificaría mi vida por Elain, si fuera necesario, la salvaría de cualquier mal que quisiera arrebatármela pues ella merece estar viva, Bella. Viva-volvió a repetir.-Esa es la diferencia. Tu no rehusarías tener que dar tu vida por él, pero es absurdo porque él se las puede arreglar solo. El solo puede hacer mucho más de lo que tu podrías llegar a pensar en hacer. Ponerte en peligro es innecesario.

Habíamos llegado al terminal de buses, y lo agradecí. Me mantuve en silencio lo que nos restó llegar a la boletería. El siguiente bus partía a la una de la madrugada.

Jacob me invitó un café, mientras esperábamos, pero apenas si hablamos.

Le pedí que me contara cómo había conocido a Elain. El silencio se volvía insoportable.

Volvió a ruborizarse, pero accedió gustoso, ya en confianza, de hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos.

-Ella es bastante bonita, pero nada engreída-intentó justificarla por si se me ocurría juzgarla por su belleza.

Sonreí y le insté a seguir.

-Y tenía a todos mis compañeros locos por ella, a todos menos a mi.-No levantó la mirada, pero se quedó en silencio un momento.-Me ofrecí, una tarde de comienzos de otoño, a preguntar su nombre. Nadie la conocía pues es bastante tímida y ella cursaba recién su primer mes de clases. Recuerdo que Elain estaba sentada bajo un árbol, en el campus los hay por montones-agregó-y leía. El resto del alumnado ya había formado grupos de amigos pero ella solía estar siempre sola. Eso llamó mi atención cuando la conocí porque es una chica muy dulce y una amiga leal.

Tomó un sorbo de refresco y se quedó pensando, con una sonrisa grabado en los labios.

-Continúa-le pedí, temerosa que el silencio devolviera el temor que ya había logrado apaciguar.

-Me acerqué y llamé su atención. Tosí, para hacerle saber de mi presencia pero ella no alzó la vista. Alcé la voz y le dije "¡hey, tu!".

-¡Tan delicado!-entorné los ojos y me eché a reír.

-Siguió ignorándome así que decidí sentarme a su lado. Y lo sentí. Una atracción sumamente extraña y cómoda a la vez. ¡Sentía que conocía a la chica de toda mi vida!

Casi podía adivinar su nombre y el color de sus ojos. De pronto no me importó que no me prestara atención pues sabía que tendríamos el resto de la vida para conocernos. Así que me quedé ahí, sentado a su lado, decidido a hacerla feliz cada día de su existencia.

-¿Y no se volteó a mirarte?

-Bueno, cuando lee es como si la abdujeran, olvida completamente donde se encuentra. Pero esa vez, me dijo cuando ya estábamos juntos, ella también sintió esa insólita atmósfera que pareció rodearnos y excluirnos del resto. Dijo que no había sido capaz de pasar las hojas de su libro ya que no pudo concentrarse más, y que no quiso alzar la vista por temor a perder esa sensación.

Una intensa luz me pegó de lleno en el rostro y me cegó por un momento. Los faroles del bus que debía tomar se apagaron luego de estacionarse frente al local en el cual nos encontrábamos. Se me erizó la piel.

La conversación había servido para desligarme por unos momentos del miedo que atacaba mi corazón, pero ya en el bus, camino a mi casa, el no saber lo que me esperaba al llegar no me dejó estar tranquila ni un solo momento.

* * *

**Hola, aquí les dejo nuevo capi ;)**

**qué esten muy bien!!**


	10. Capítulo IX: El frío

Capítulo IX

El frío

Un grito ensordecedor, que pronto reconocí como mío, me despertó a mitad de camino. No sabía como, pero había logrado dormirme. Mi cuerpo había transformado el miedo y la preocupación en mero cansancio, para así protegerme de la realidad. Hasta que desperté.

La gente a mí alrededor me observó con recelo, molestos seguramente, por haberlos despertado.

Escondí el rostro observando por la ventanilla, estaba amaneciendo. Una débil y gris luz, comenzaba a iluminar la carretera.

Intenté no pensar en lo poco que quedaba para llegar a mi casa, ni lo que se suponía me esperaba al cruzar el umbral de mi puerta.

Por suerte había logrado convencer a Jacob de que todo lo ocurrido, era una simple coincidencia. No podría cargar con lo que sea que le hubiera ocurrido si decidía exponerse al peligro que me esperaba en mi hogar. Ojalá yo también me hubiera convencido de eso.

Vislumbré, a los pocos minutos, el cartel que daba la bienvenida a San Francisco. Mi estómago vacío pareció arder del miedo que me produjo la cercanía a mi hogar.

Agradecí el tráfico que solía haber en las calles de San Francisco cada mañana. No me apetecía en lo absoluto llegar a mi hogar tan luego. El taxista no era de la misma opinión. Resoplaba, lleno de hastío, cada vez que una luz roja detenía nuestro viaje.

La radio del auto anunció las ocho de la mañana cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a mi departamento. El sol cruzaba las nubes e iluminaba los balcones del edificio. La enredadera de mis vecinos de la planta superior, de un verde intenso, caía larga y cubría parte de mi balcón. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al observar la absoluta tranquilidad que cubría la calle en donde vivía.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó el chofer, apresurado porque me bajara.

Asentí con la cabeza al momento que observaba el taxímetro para pagar.

El frío de la mañana me pegó en las mejillas cuando salí del coche. Mi cuerpo entumecido iba estirándose con cada paso dado.

Subí las escalerillas de cemento que separaban la vereda del edificio y entré en terreno conocido observando todo a mí alrededor. Con los sentidos despiertos, subí lentamente hasta mi piso. No había portero por lo que no tenía a quien preguntarle sobre el robo acontecido en mi ausencia.

Esperaba encontrar mi puerta entreabierta, con lo que fuera que me persiguiera aguardándome dentro, escondido en mis habitaciones, pero la encontré cerrada y ningún sonido provenía desde el interior.

Lo único que pareció romper con la tranquilidad de aquella mañana fue el sonido de la llave al cruzar el cerrojo.

Empujé la puerta con un puntapié, para darme una oportunidad de escape por si de verdad alguien estaba esperándome. Observé el pasillo que conducía hacia mi habitación y nada fuera de lo normal había allí. Por supuesto, si eran lo que creía que eran, serían sigilosos y hasta mi muerte se realizaría en silencio. Me sorprendió que nada me saltara encima. Esperaba algo más caótico.

Entré en mi casa y dejé mi bolso encima del comedor.

Revisé dos veces, con las manos frías y temblorosas, cada rincón de mi pequeño apartamento. No había nadie allí.

Una risa que nació tímida y entrecortada fue subiendo por mi garganta hasta convertirse en un ruido agudo e histérico. Me dejé caer en un sillón y fue allí donde volví a dormirme.

Cuando desperté, horas después, todo había cambiado. Froté mis ojos con un cansancio que no parecía querer desaparecer y me enderecé con el fin de pararme.

Al principio no lo había notado. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación y las paredes descoloridas… pero a medida que mi vista se fue acostumbrando a los colores del pequeño salón, que en ese momento me pareció tan absurdo y fuera de lugar, me percaté que había algo de extremada belleza que no pertenecía a ese escenario tan conocido y rutinario.

Y entonces, le vi. Ahí, frente a mi y sentado en un banquito, se encontraba la única persona con la que ahora podría hablar.

En todo el tiempo en que había estado ante su presencia jamás había podido captar mi atención como lo hizo en aquel momento.

No me asombré al verlo, pues algo esperaba. Pero no reaccioné como debía pues quedé cautivada por la forma en que la débil luz que entraba por el resquicio de las cortinas mal cerradas, recubría y bañaba su piel descubierta. Esta lucía suave y translúcida allí donde el perlado era iluminado. Seguí el efecto tornasolado que llegaba a cubrir la mitad de su rostro, hasta que alcancé sus ojos, de un azafrán inhumano y reluciente. El brillo de aquél ojo le quitaba a sus facciones observables la estoica pose que le había visto desde comienzos de semestre. Le otorgaba una vitalidad que el color ahumado y opaco de su cotidiana piel luchaba por arrancar constantemente de su semblante.

Junté las cejas al no comprender las diferencias entre mi profesor de bioestadística y este ser que se encontraba sentado frente a mi, con una tranquilidad envidiable, y que observaba mi estudio con una ligera mueca en el rostro que parecía instarme a desentrañar una verdad que él se negaba a ofrecerme a viva voz.

El color de sus ojos debió haberme calmado, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que él y quien sabe cuántos de sus amigos me perseguían, que habían desencadenado una nueva oleada de conversiones entre los nativos quileute y que me encontraba completamente sola ante esta amenaza.

Un montón de interrogantes me mantenían de una pieza, pese a que el miedo había reaparecido al recordar lo indefensa que estaba. Y no es que mi inminente muerte pudiera causarme tal nivel de pánico, lo que me embargaba en ese momento era la desesperanza de que nunca había vuelto a ver a Edward. Este mero hecho producía en mi el más hondo dolor, un dolor infinitamente superior al que podría llegar a sentir en manos de estos incógnitos vampiros. Torcí el gesto cuando volvió el nudo en la garganta.

-Es suficiente-suspiró con impaciencia. Observé como una de sus manos cubrió sus ojos y comenzó a mover su cabeza, de un lado para el otro.-¡No lo soporto!

Me alejé tanto como el respaldo del sillón me lo permitió. No quise levantarme ya que presentía que mis piernas no cooperarían con mis intenciones de ponerme en marcha.

Finalmente, acercó su silla y se inclinó hacia mí. Justo cuando abría la boca para comenzar a hablar, me interrumpió con fastidio:

-Debes controlar tus emociones.

Cerré una de mis manos en un puño, avergonzada de que mis incipientes lágrimas lo molestaran. Aún las sentía atrapadas y empañaban mi visión, pero él seguramente ya se había percatado de que quería echarme a llorar.

Asentí tímidamente con la cabeza y entonces, todo su aspecto pareció cambiar. Sus ojos, que hasta hace un momento brillaban con un vivo y duro fulgor, comenzaron a relucir serenos y agradables; de sus labios se borró la fina y tensa línea que acompañó a cada escueta oración que le había escuchado decir esa noche, y en cambio una jovial y alegre sonrisa la reemplazó. Liberando su rostro de una mueca de hastío que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor.

-¿Eres consciente de que estás en grave peligro?-me interrogó con sus ojos pegados a los míos.

Si bien la expresión de su rostro se había dulcificado, sus palabras, cargadas de una advertencia letal que volvía a aturdirme, sonaron frías y con un deje a burla que erizó mi piel.

Tragué saliva para infundarme valor, compuse mi rostro respirando profundo y le miré desafiante, sabiendo que no podría alcanzar el desdén.

-Se lo que es, aún no comprendo por qué me buscan con tanta insistencia, pero debería saber que todo un clan de vampiros me protege.-A medida que decía cada palabra fui leyendo en sus facciones y crucé los dedos para que él no tuviera un don parecido al de Edward. Le vi juntar las cejas un fugaz momento y luego su rostro recuperó su expresión afable.

-Si-convino.-Entonces, si ya sabes toda la historia nos tenemos que ir.

-Perdón, ¿qué?

Se levantó y tomó el bolso que había tirado esa misma mañana en la mesita del comedor.

-¿Esto es todo lo que llevarás?-preguntó, con algo de escepticismo.

-¿Está al tanto de que no entiendo nada de lo que dice?

Se volvió, camino a la puerta y me miró.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Alice?

Entonces yo también me puse de pie, realmente confundida pero mas calmada en cuanto aquel nombre fue pronunciado.

Mi corazón latía rápido y ya no de miedo, mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y esta vez no quise esconderlas, una sonrisa nació sincera en mis labios y se extendió por mi rostro, iluminándolo. Un escalofrío convulsionó mi cuerpo, llenando cada partícula de el con una alegría repentina que no sentía hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Me abalancé sobre Egon, que aún estaba junto a la puerta, con la intención de rodearlo con mis manos, pero me contuvo con presteza, sosteniendo mis muñecas con sus frías manos.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?-me preguntó confuso.-Es un buen cambio-agregó cuando observó que no añadía nada.-pero no comprendo el por qué.-Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca indefensa, claramente contrariado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alice en esto?-pregunté, aunque ya tenía una ligera idea, conociéndola como la conocía.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-No he hablado con ella en años-respondí, con las esperanzas renovadas y unas locas ansias de verla. Al parecer, ya todo había acabado.

-Oh, entonces vuelve a sentarte, necesito hablar contigo antes de que nos vayamos.

Dejó mi bolso donde lo había encontrado y volvió a su puesto, en la silla, frente al sillón donde me había encontrado dormida.

Y comenzó a hablar. Renuente a soltarme todo de un solo guiño, me contó que todo había sido idea de Alice, lo había encontrado por casualidad hace un par de años y me confió que yo había sido uno de sus trabajos más difíciles. Alice lo había contratado para protegerme… y entrenarme. Al principio le había costado acercarse a mi.

-Se me hace insufrible tu presencia. A ratos eres insoportable-fueron sus palabras.

* * *

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, al parecer cuando tengo tiempo libre se me hace más difícil escribir.**

**Como no pude antes, les deseo a todos que tengan un muy buen año.**


	11. Capítulo X:Parcialmente nublado

Capítulo X

Parcialmente nublado

_Y comenzó a hablar. Renuente a soltarme todo de un solo guiño, me contó que todo había sido idea de Alice, lo había encontrado por casualidad hace un par de años y me confió que yo había sido uno de sus trabajos más difíciles. Alice lo había contratado para protegerme… y entrenarme. Al principio le había costado acercarse a mí._

_-Se me hace insufrible tu presencia. A ratos eres insoportable-fueron sus palabras._

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté, algo cortada.

-Pensé que, con el paso del tiempo, el dolor menguaría pero vives asfixiada y es una sensación inaguantable para diario. Me extraña que un cuerpo tan frágil como el tuyo haya podido soportarlo por tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que siento?- Pasada ya la sensación de euforia me permití escucharlo con cierta desconfianza. No sería la primera vez que un vampiro intentaba engañarme y esta vez no caería tan rápido. O eso esperaba.

-Soy empático-contestó mientras me ponía de pie y encendía las luces, decidida a ser yo quien estuviera cerca de la puerta.

Esto me dejaba en desventaja, obviamente, ya que podía anticiparse a todo lo que yo pudiera decidir hacer.

Y mi recelo no debió haberle pasado por alto, pero fue lo suficientemente cauto como para no mencionarlo.

-Es algo que puedes bloquear, ¿o no?

-¿Cómo un interruptor?-volvió a reír con esa vehemencia burlona que era tan cautivante.-me sonrojé, sintiéndome algo idiota. Afortunadamente él no podía ver mi rostro ya que me había ubicado detrás de él.

Quedó su pregunta en el aire pues mi mente viajaba a una velocidad alarmante. Llegué a la rápida conclusión de que el nexo debía ser Jasper. ¿Quién mas que él podía encontrar a un semejante?

-Te encontró Jasper.

Asintió.

-El y su pareja me contactaron. ¿No vas a sentarte?-giró la cabeza para observarme de reojo.-No voy a hacerte daño.

Una de mis manos subió instintivamente al picaporte de la puerta principal y estuve de acuerdo con Roy, ¿cómo era que podía soportar todavía tantas emociones? ¿Dónde estaban las reacciones humanas ante el miedo excesivo o la tristeza prolongada?

En presencia de Edward había podido descubrir que algo iba mal conmigo, por alguna razón ajena a mis conocimientos él no podía leerme. Luego, sólo a unos meses de mí final feliz le había revelado a Aro la existencia de mis amigos licántropos y así como aparecieron, las imágenes se desvanecieron ante la curiosidad de aquél. Alguna relación tenía que tener, pensé con impaciencia, intentando alcanzar la verdad.

-Encontrarte no fue nada fácil y sospecho que es por eso que aún sigues con vida.-hizo una pausa.-Alice me dio muy pocas pistas de tu paradero, ella tampoco confiaba en mí-inclinó la cabeza y me echó una mirada, estaba al tanto de mi desconfianza hacia él.

Esto me alarmó.

-¿Por qué no confía ella en ti?

Se mantuvo en silencio y tuve que aceptar mi derrota. No iba a irme, concluí echando un vistazo a mi mano, aferrándose con angustiosa inseguridad a la manilla de la puerta. Tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, de dudas y la curiosidad me carcomía.

-Contéstame-le pedí. Aún de espaldas pude imaginar su rostro al decirme:

-¿Qué crees que gano yo con todo esto?

-Lo ignoro.

-Los de mi raza no necesitamos del dinero sin embargo, disfrutamos de los lujos. Nosotros no necesitamos protección, pero hay veces en que nos rodeamos de compañeros, formamos un clan pues, con el paso del tiempo, la soledad puede tornarse insoportable. Eso es algo que tú sabes muy bien.

Pasé por alto su malicioso comentario hacia mi forma de vida y comprendí que su deseo era bastante simple.

-¿Deseas formar parte del clan Cullen?

-No.

Me extrañé.

-¿Entonces?

-He experimentado la eternidad y esta ha llegado a aburrirme.

-¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio?-insistí con rudeza.

-Ya lo sabrás. Alice temió que el móvil por el cual acepté este trabajo me precipitara y que con eso arruinará tus posibilidades. Pero he esperado mucho ya, cuatro míseros años no son la gran diferencia, ¿no?

Hubiera querido estar de acuerdo con él respecto al paso del tiempo y a como este se había sentido, pero no habían sido cuatro _míseros_ años, como él aseguraba.

-¿Cómo está el resto de los Cullen?-pregunté momentos después.

-Sólo hablo con Alice y por lo general una o dos veces por año. Por ahora es peligroso que los relacionen contigo.

-¿Por ahora?-pregunté con temor.- ¿Y cuando no será peligroso?

Esta vez se volvió por completo. Su rostro…era difícil comprender por qué no me había llamado antes la atención. Mantuve en él la mirada porque aún así algo no parecía encajar.

Los parpados cayeron pesados ni bien comencé a observarlo, mi mano cayó débil, inerte a un costado de mi cuerpo. El sopor comenzó a invadirme con suma rapidez y no supe como escapar de él.

-No-balbucee.-¿Qué…

-Mañana tienes clases, debes descansar.

Desperté, horas más tarde, en mi habitación, y pronto descubrí que me encontraba sola en casa. Roy había cubierto mi cuerpo con una vieja manta que yo desconocía que tenía. Este gesto, sin embargo, no sirvió para que pudiera pensar bien de él.

Todo parecía estar en completa tranquilidad, me encontraba a salvo, al menos del peligro que parecía sugerir su aparición tan abrupta en mi vida.

El reloj marcaba las seis y la luz de un nuevo día cubría mi habitación. Parecía que al fin llegaba la primavera. Las estaciones debían cambiar, por supuesto, no era de ellas la culpa de esta transición que definía con mucha voluntad el paso de los meses, el paso de la vida.

Sin sueño ya, decidí esperar en el salón, junto al televisor. Mi comportamiento era tan indolente últimamente que ignoraba qué pasaba en el resto del mundo.

Las noticias locales comentaban con angustia la ola de asesinatos y se sorprendían, con espanto, de que el criminal no dejara evidencia de sus actos.

Se pensaba en un asesino en serie ya que todas las víctimas tenían el mismo perfil: todas se parecían a mí. Un lunático, decían, ya que todos los cuerpos que eran encontrados yacían desangrados…

Una semana tuvo que pasar antes de ver medianamente satisfecha mi curiosidad.

En efecto, la persecución era conmigo. Frutos perennes de la campaña de Victoria en contra de los Cullen. Después de cuatro años, su muerte seguía pesando en todos los involucrados.

Pero junto a Roy mi vida entera cambiaría y tal vez en el proceso iba a perderla, aunque estaba dispuesta al riesgo, estaba resuelta y eso es lo que se esperaba de mí. _Los finales felices_, después de todo, _eran muy escasos._ Y yo lucharía por el mío hasta que la última gota de vitalidad decidiera abandonarme.

Este drástico cambio, aún así, no me eximía de ir a clases. Al menos no por el momento.

Aparentar ignorancia por mi parte era vital para que el plan que había ideado Roy, por tantos años, llegara a buen puerto.

Luego de una tensa conversación con él, la noche anterior, comprendí que al único final feliz al que podía llegar a aspirar y con el único con el cual me iba a tener que contentar era alcanzar a Edward e intentar salvarlo. Las probabilidades del triunfo eran bajas y la certeza de mi muerte una idea constante que debía acompañarme siempre.

Roy solía llegar antes que yo a mi casa y tan aburrida era su existencia que, de vez en cuando, ordenaba mis habitaciones o reubicaba los muebles a su gusto. En apariencia no tenía más de veinte y muchos años, no me había contado casi nada de su historia y por lo general era bastante silencioso. Tenía la molesta costumbre de detener nuestras conversaciones en la mejor parte, para él era muy fácil mirarme a los ojos y quitarme todas las fuerzas por mantenerme despierta. Se sorprendía con suma facilidad de mis cambiantes estados de ánimo que en el último tiempo fluctuaban entre las calidas esperanzas de un posible reencuentro y una suave amargura por el paso del tiempo.

-Te encontré por primera vez en una exposición de arte.-me contó una noche de viernes.-Te estuve observando mientras contemplabas el cuadro de una muchacha con una tristeza parecida a la tuya.

Lo miré con curiosidad mientras recordaba esa noche, la exposición, el cuadro y a la muchacha.

-Yo la pinté-me confió con cierto orgullo y un tono melancólico que ocultó con una sonrisa.

Me quedé en silencio mientras él perdía su mirada en el piso de la habitación. Le concedí el silencio y el tiempo necesario para que reviviera su recuerdo, fuera este cual fuera.

Yo también me puse a recordar, ahora que sabía que podía, que tenía una nueva esperanza; era lo que más me gustaba hacer.

Volvió a hablar, demasiado pronto, como si nuestra conversación jamás se hubiera pausado.

-No se si recuerdas aquella vez en las montañas.

Mi mente lo siguió enseguida.

-¿¡Eras tu, alimentándote en ese bosque!? ¡Que negligente de tu parte exponerte de esa manera!-le reté con propiedad.-Ese lugar siempre está lleno de visitantes.

Se detuvo un momento en mi rostro, con expresión ausente, entrecerró los ojos y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a reír.

-Y no es la primera vez que lo haces-seguí, recordando el accidente en el cual los dos habíamos participado y en el cual un inocente había resultado gravemente herido.

Las carcajadas cesaron junto al recuerdo de ese extraño e inexplicable día y cuando me disponía a preguntarle al respecto sentí la ya conocida modorra, ganándole a cada fibra de mi cuerpo, debilitándolo con rapidez e impidiéndome luchar.

-No…quiero…dormir-logré balbucear.

-Tienes que resistirte.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que pude pronunciar.

-¿Bella?

Moví la cabeza para hacerle saber que aún le escuchaba.

-Volverás a ver a Edward-fue lo último que escuché y con una sonrisa dejé que Morfeo ganara.

* * *

**Hola! Lamento la demora pero la inspiración me abandonó durante muchísimo tiempo.**

**Les quiero agradecer por sus ánimos y sus comentarios y de paso, disculparme pues no sabía que era costumbre devolver los reviews. Hace mucho que pertenezco a fanfiction y recién ahora me entero, lo siento!!!!**

**Muchos cariños y ya pronto llegará Edward =)**


	12. Capítulo XI:Última oportunidad

Capítulo XI

Última oportunidad

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde de un sábado cualquiera. Estaba en mi día libre y Roy estaba a mi lado. Se mantenía en silencio y yo ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar junto a él sin saber a dónde terminaríamos. Lo hacía con frecuencia.

El aire era cálido aunque en el transcurso del día el sol no se había aparecido. Creía entender por qué Roy había estado tan entusiasmado por salir.

Llegamos a una amplia plaza rodeada de altos árboles; en el centro había una fuente y en su fondo un montón de amarillentas monedas.

Roy se detuvo a contemplar a un grupo de niños que se divertían molestando a unas palomas.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunté con cierta malicia al acercarme a él.

Me concedió la broma con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Recuerdo con suma nitidez como fue mi infancia-dijo. Alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía y sonrío.

-Perdona, no se nada de tu vida.-me excusé con una ligera sonrisa y desee que fuera más abierto conmigo, pero el cambio en su rostro me predijo que eso era algo que no iba a conseguir.

-Porque no te he contado nada de ella.

Suspiré y me volví. Dos ancianas pasaron a mi lado riendo, iban del brazo y se parecían muchísimo. Debían ser hermanas y mejores amigas. Se me imaginó un vínculo cálido y perenne. Tal vez el de una madre con su hija.

-Jamás habías venido aquí.-observó, siguiendo mi mirada.

-Paso por aquí todos los días-le informé.-Camino a la universidad.

-Pero nunca te habías detenido.

-Probablemente no-admití.

Se alejó de mi unos pasos y le escuché llamarme, segundos después.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado-Roy había encontrado una de las pocas banquitas vacías que rodeaban la fuente. La plaza estaba llena de familias con niños y adolescentes hormonales viviendo su primer amor.

Era común, cuando estaba junto a él, sentirme algo frustrada. El tenía todas las respuestas y no me daba ninguna. Además, lo notaba siempre tan tranquilo, tan inconmovible por el continuo paso del tiempo, por la amenaza de la que él aún no me había contado casi nada. Pero claro, todo dependía de mí. Aunque no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Cómo me resisto?-le pregunté.

Se volvió a mirarme y como si no existiera nadie más, porque a nuestro alrededor se había formado, tal vez sin querer, un muro invisible que ningún otro humano además de mí se atrevía a cruzar, comenzó a hablar, como si de un cuento se tratara:

-Tu poder se basa, en estos momentos, prácticamente en el miedo. Prueba de ello fue el momento en que bloqueaste tu mente al poder de Aro y se comprobó su utilidad aquella mañana cuando impediste que un auto nos arrollara.

-Podrías haberlo comprobado de otra manera. ¿Era necesario hacerle daño a un inocente?

-¿Era necesario ponerte es ese escenario?, si.-fue sincero y agradecí el tono sensible que le dio a nuestra conversación.-Yo podría haberme alejado, como bien sabes, pero en ese entonces tu desconocías mi verdadera naturaleza. Yo no era más que un muchacho al que luego reconociste como tu profesor. Una parte de ti en verdad pensó que tu vida valía mucho menos que la de aquel a quien intentaste salvar, fue la misma parte que sabía que nada malo iba a pasar. Aunque te parezca ilógico. Porque luego de cruzarte entre el coche y mi cuerpo, ¿qué esperabas? Si el auto hubiera continuado su camino nos hubiera arrollado a ambos, y tu muerte hubiera sido algo innecesario. Eso me confirmó lo que en secreto esperaba que sucediera. Aunque no lo adviertas eres consciente de esta capacidad y eso es lo que debemos desarrollar si queremos llegar a buen puerto. Si queremos hacer algo en lo absoluto. Y es sumamente necesario que estés dispuesta y alerta.

Asentí con la cabeza, ese aviso estaba demás.

-O es probable que alguien pueda usar esto en tu contra. Si mal no recuerdo, esto ya ocurrió y produjo esta desventura. Eso no puede volver a pasar, no si nuestro propósito es enfrentarnos a los Volturi. No podré defenderte eternamente, llegará el día en que puedan encontrarte y te matarán. Tal y como lo han intentado hacer desde que Edward se marchó con ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y erizó mi piel.

-¿Cómo dices?-musité cuando mis pulmones fueron capaces de llenarse de aire nuevamente.

-Eres un obstáculo para sus propósitos.

-Soy una simple mortal-me defendí, pasmada.

-Una que ha dado muchos problemas.-aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Alejarse de mí sería lo más sensato. No entiendo para qué se toman tantas molestias.

-Es el temor a lo que te puedas convertir si te transforman. Victoria ya les alertó de aquella posibilidad y teniendo tú tantas razones para odiarles, se hace totalmente plausible que, en venganza, y usando tus capacidades, maquines un levantamiento en contra de ellos. No sería la primera vez pero imagínate, tan solo sabiendo lo que pudiste hacer con ese auto, lo que llegarías a realizar siendo un vampiro joven y poderoso. Adiciónale a esta imagen el poder de precognición de Alice, que podrá adelantarse a cada movimiento de sus adversarios y al don de Edward. Lo tendrían fácil aun cuando ellos sean mayoría.-se detuvo y me observó con sus ojos centellando, llenos de una fascinación que no compartí.

-Ya-acepté un poco aturdida, aún inmersa en aquella fantasía donde era a mi a la que temían-pero eso no es lo que busco. Tan solo quiero liberar a Edward.

-Lo se.-suspiró.

Observé a mí alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera calmarme. Los faroles de la calle ya se encontraban encendidos. Roy despegó la vista de mi rostro preocupado y alzó sus ojos al cielo. Una leve brisa acarició nuestros rostros y nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Entonces recordé, con el afán de cambiar de tema, que seguía sin entender una parte importante de su persona.

-En clases tu aspecto es distinto. Estoy confundida, ¿cómo haces para salir a la calle aún en los días de sol? Tu piel no brilla como debería hacerlo y el color de tus ojos no es posible en la gama…-me detuve al no encontrar una manera correcta de decirlo.

-¿En la gama vampírica?-me ayudó.

Asentí.

-Es todo un disfraz-comentó.-Un muy incómodo disfraz.

Lo miré con detención, aparte de esa palidez casi grisácea pasaba por humano.

-En el caso de los ojos son lentillas-acercó su mirada para que pudiera notar alguna diferencia. El tono era aguado pero seguía siendo suave.

-Las lentillas se deshacen en contacto con-juntó las cejas.-mi organismo.

-¿Cómo lo haces con tu piel?

-Te reirás-me avisó.

-Creo que podré sobrellevarlo, será un buen cambio, ¿no lo crees?-intenté bromear con mi comportamiento apático pero él solo me observó como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

-Cubro mi piel visible con mallas.

No me pude reír, el hecho de que su vida dependiera de aparentar algo que distaba mucho de su naturaleza me parecía algo sumamente triste. No hablaba del autocontrol, gracias a el yo seguía con vida, me refería al día a día, al sentirse un extraño en un mundo que también les pertenecía y en el cual habían nacido.

No me sumergí más tiempo en estos lúgubres pensamientos. Como suele ocurrir, antes de que lo pensara en exceso, algo ocurrió y desvió mi completa atención.

-Debes ir a ver a tu madre-me interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá?-pregunté alarmada.

Puso los ojos en blanco y luego me informó que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

-Pero debes ir a verla. Ya tenemos que irnos-se apuró a explicar Roy.-Van a volver a buscarte y temo que esta vez no haya posibilidad de burlarlos.

-¿Qué hiciste la vez anterior?

-Entraron a tu apartamento la última vez, estuvieron a punto de llegar a ti.

Me di cuenta, viendo su rostro tan calmado y escuchando la lentitud con la que habló, que la verdad encerraba un escalofriante suceso. De pronto, la curiosidad, que solía gobernar mis acciones estando con Egon, dejó de ser apremiante y ya no quise saber más. Sólo sentí impotencia y esa sensación me embargó como un día frío y húmedo.

-Gracias-farfullé con mi mente en un lugar muy lejano.

-Tenemos solo un par de semanas-me apuró.

-Está bien-acepté con un nudo formándose en mi garganta.

Mismo nudo que se apretó con tristeza cuando mi madre abrió la puerta de su hogar y nos dio la bienvenida con una emocionada sonrisa. Su barriga deformaba solo un poco su delgado cuerpo y el embarazo le había otorgado un toque aún más juvenil a su aspecto. Le quedaban solo un par de semanas para dar a luz. No llegaría a conocer a mi pequeño hermano, concluí.

Sin despegar la mirada de Roy, mi madre nos dejó pasar. La salita de estar se encontraba llena de cajas vacías y bolsas de embalaje.

-Disculpen el desorden-nos dijo-Aún no terminamos de arreglar el cuarto del bebé.

-¿Dejando todo para último día, madre?

Asintió con una animada sonrisa. Me acerqué para abrazarla y la estreché con cariño sin preocuparme del extenso periodo de tiempo que nos tardó separarnos.

-Y este muchacho tan guapo-se dirigió a Roy-¿Quién es, Bella?

-Soy su novio- se adelantó él, ofreciéndole la mano.

Los observé sin palabras temiendo que el contacto con su fría mano alertara a mi madre. Renée sonrió satisfecha y nos observó nuevamente, tratando de desentrañar nuestra historia. Tendría que inventar una nueva mentira, pensé.

En un gesto espontáneo Roy tomó mi mano y estrechó nuestros dedos con, lo que pude experimentar, mucho cariño.

Entendiendo lo que buscaba y algo molesta porque no se me hubiera ocurrido a mí, le sonreí y comprobé en sus falsos ojos azules su idea. Debía entregarle a mi madre una última imagen de su hija sonriendo con alegría. Existía la posibilidad de que no nos volviéramos a ver.

Renée se alejó, tiempo después, camino a la cocina anunciando que prepararía un festín con motivo de nuestra visita. Roy no se soltó de mi mano y yo no quise que lo hiciera. Este pequeño contacto físico me reconfortó, sorprendiéndome de manera abismal. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza, como en este momento, lo mucho que extrañaba este tipo de demostraciones de cariño entre dos enamorados. Aunque este no era el caso, la sensación logró inundarme y para cuando mi madre regresó de la cocina, la sonrisa que observó en mí era real.

Phil llegó cerca de las ocho y su recibimiento me recordó a Emmet. Me rodeó en sus brazos y dimos vueltas por el saloncito hasta que, ya mareada, le rogué que me soltara. Con Roy se portó más frío y me pregunté si esto no se debía quizás al propio Roy, temeroso de recibir una entusiasta y cálida bienvenida humana.

-Ayúdame a convencerla de que la anestesia es solo una amiga, Bella.-me pidió Phil ya en la mesa.

A mi lado, el plato de Roy se iba desocupando con rapidez. Lo miré de soslayo un momento pero no pude captar el momento exacto en el que sacaba la comida del plato.

-¿A qué te refieres, Phil?-le pregunté algo distraída.

-Renée desea un parto natural, cree que la anestesia le hace daño al bebé.-puso los ojos en blanco y se posó sus labios en la mejilla de mi madre.

-Pero mamá he escuchado que el dolor es terrible. Y conmigo recibiste anestesia, ¿no?

-Si, pero solo porque te querías quedar allí eternamente.-sonrió a las caricias de su marido.-Tuvieron que inducirme el parto-le comentó a Roy como si le contara un secreto. Este sonrió y tomando un bocado de su comida se lo echó a la boca, y sin ninguna mueca, lo tragó. Lo miré para hacerle saber que no era necesario realizar toda esa pantomima de la comida, pero Roy estaba muy concentrado escuchando las ideas que Renée tenía sobre un parto ideal.

-En otros tiempos-comenzó su atento interlocutor-las mujeres debían someterse a comadronas o la vecina que sabía un poco más que el resto, a la falta de asepsia y al dolor-se detuvo un momento, abstraído-del dolor no había forma de escapar. La mayoría de las mujeres se quedaban en el parto dejando al bebé huérfano y a su familia destrozada.

Pateé a Roy por debajo de la mesa. El tema se había vuelto muy lúgubre y mi madre se asustaba con facilidad.

-Lo siento-susurró Roy, avergonzado.-A lo que iba es que debería aprovechar los avances de esta época. Todo se ha hecho pensando en la comodidad y seguridad de usted y también la de su hijo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación. ¿Te puedo ofrecer una porción más del pastel?

-Me encantaría-aceptó de buen talante mi indescifrable protector.

Me ofrecí a lavar los platos al terminar la cena. Y Roy me acompañó so pretexto de secar los platos.

-Tu madre me pareció una mujer encantadora.

-Si, ese es el efecto que tiene en la gente-sonreí.

-Ha sido tu mejor amiga desde siempre-comentó.

-Así es, la mejor.

Se concentró en su tarea más de lo necesario, así que cuando habló, me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

-Mi esposa murió en el parto. No pude salvarla-me contó de la nada con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Se acercó a mí y yo me volví para mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos brillaban y de las lentillas no quedaba ni rastro. Alargó su brazo y rozó mi cintura en el proceso. Me alejé al roce de su tacto, no porque este fuera frío sino por todo lo contrario, y desee con todas mis fuerzas que él no supiera lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. Mi corazón latía agitado y yo luchaba en silencio por controlar mis emociones, para que él no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué pasó?-me preguntó sin alejarse de mí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté a la defensiva.

Juntó las cejas y se acercó un poco más. Ahora su rostro estaba al frente mío, me tenía arrinconada en una esquina de la cocina. Esperé a que agregara algo pero solo sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-lo observé algo inquieta.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

Me encogí de hombros.

-En nada importante-respondí.

-Mentirosa-me dijo.

Sentí como las mejillas se me ponían coloradas.

-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando en estos momentos por tu cabeza, no he podido descifrarlo, es como si no estuvieras parada en frente mío.

-¿En serio?-murmuré aliviada.

-Así es.

-Genial.

Se apartó con rapidez, tomó un plato y lo secó mientras por el umbral entraba mi madre.

-Bella, ¿qué haces parada ahí como si estuvieras castigada?

Negué con la cabeza, algo atontada y volví a mi puesto junto al lavabo.

-¿Se quedarán aquí esta noche?-preguntó.

Asentí al momento en que cruzaba miradas con Roy para asegurarme que estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión.

Renée se acercó a nosotros con las manos tomadas y apoyadas sobre su falda.

-Hace una noche preciosa. Hay luna llena, les aseguro que es un espectáculo que no pueden perderse.

-¿Vamos?-me instó Roy.

-Claro.

Caminamos por la playa, la noche estaba despejada y fría. Roy me prestó su chaqueta y desligándose de sus zapatos se adentró en la orilla del mar. Me alejé unos metros y me senté en la arena a observarlo. El frío aún me afectaba y no estaba dispuesta a contraer una pulmonía días antes de lo que fuera que iba a pasarme. Roy se perdió entre las olas y de cuando en cuando pude observar, gracias al brillo de las estrellas, su nívea piel emerger entre la oscuridad del agua.

Tras un extenso período de tiempo, en el cual me aburrí y me calé a partes iguales, apareció él, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Sus ojos, ahora oscuros, producían un extraño contraste al amparo de la oscuridad de la noche.

Se sentó a mi lado en silencio y oí su respiración aparecer de repente.

-Bella, debes decirle a tu madre que te vas. Si eso lo que decides hacer.

Me volví, su mirada era sincera.

-Aunque no es necesario que lo hagas. El probablemente está bien.

-No, él no lo está. Le repugna ese estilo de vida, tanto como a su familia. Y él está ahí por mi causa, lo he separado de su familia y de todo lo bueno que tiene en esta inmortalidad.

-Y está lejos de ti, pero él no deseaba que te convirtieras.

Busqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Siempre lo había tenido aunque no lo usaba ni solía, como ahora, prestarle mucha atención. No cuando detallaba una promesa que no se iba a poder cumplir. Le mostré el anillo que Edward me había dado.

-Se rindió-aceptó Roy.-Comprendo.

Observé las bandas del anillo cruzándose y volviéndose una.

-Si todo sale mal, ¿le harías eso a tu madre? ¿Y a tu padre?, él está completamente solo.

-¿Intentas convencerme de lo contrario?-mi barbilla comenzó a temblar.-¿No quieres hacerlo?-temí que se hubiera arrepentido y que todas mis esperanzas se esfumaran, nuevamente.

-Voy a hacerlo, si así lo deseas. Pero, como debes saber, es un proceso muy complicado, muy doloroso y muy largo. Deberás luchar contra ti misma y tener la voluntad suficiente para subsistir con menos de lo que en verdad tu cuerpo requerirá. No estarás más viva Bella, las cosas no serán iguales. No se sienten iguales, tienes siempre la certeza de que te has robado una porción de tiempo que no te mereces, que tal vez no buscaste, y estarás viviendo solo un sucedáneo de la vida.

Asentí.

-Me he cuestionado todo esto por cuatro años, Roy. Aunque el miedo me consume con solo pensar que no podré acercarme a mis padres y que perderé parte importante de mí misma, que tal vez sentiré diferente y que volveré a olvidar al amor de mi vida, es algo que tengo que hacer. Solo con este propósito he soportado el paso del tiempo. No me pidas resignación, por favor, no lo hagas-murmuré emocionada.-No podría empezar otra vez de cero. Mi vida ya se fue, no se cómo empezar de nuevo.

Cogió mi mano que yacía sobre la arena y sin mirarme estrechó la suya para calmarme.

-Está bien, Bella. Así será.


	13. Capítulo XII:Traición

Capítulo XII

Traición

Corrí, corrí, tropecé y seguí corriendo aún cuando sabía de lo inútil que eran mis esfuerzos. Los sentía detrás de mí aunque no podía escucharlos.

Me vi obligada a ralentizar el paso cuando el camino se volvió una abrupta bajada.

El suelo estaba cubierto de malezas que formaban un manto que pausaba aún más mi lenta huída.

Retazos del día anterior llegaron a mi mente mientras corría. La despedida de mi padre, sin duda, lo más doloroso que me había tocado experimentar en el último tiempo y, en unos pocos minutos, cuando mis acosadores se aburrieran de perseguir y de jugar con una presa tan fácil, todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar habría sido por nada.

-Prométeme una cosa.

-Claro-le aseguré.

-Pase lo que pase volveré a verte-me había pedido con desesperación en la voz.

Aún cuando sabía que era improbable mantener aquella promesa, acepté. Pero eso gatilló en mi otro tipo de dolor, uno similar, sino igual, al del rechazo. El comprendía el por qué de mi partida, a él no podía mentirle como había hecho con Renée, pero ¿querría el verme después? ¿Querría estar conmigo sabiendo que me había convertido en algo antinatural? ¿Podría aceptarme y seguir amándome?

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase querrás volver a verme.-le pedí a mi vez.

El pecho me ardía y el cansancio me estaba ganando la partida.

-Sigue luchando.-me dije.-Sigue luchando al menos para que él no se salga con la suya. No te dejes morir, Bella. No ahora.-susurré, pensando en las pocas personas a las que amaba y que dejaría atrás.

La traición de Roy me había dejado desamparada en un lugar desconocido. Me había despertado en medio de la nada, yacía recostada en una planicie y no tenía idea alguna de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Mi asombro fue aún mayor cuando ellos salieron de entre los árboles, lejanos abetos que cubrían con sinuosidad lo que parecía ser un bajo cerro.

Un grito se quedó atrapado en mi garganta para no delatar mi ubicación. Pero, ¿qué es la lejanía para aquellos cuyas facultades son sobrehumanas? ¿Con qué parámetros podía comparar su fuerza, su velocidad, en cuanto a mis posibilidades?

Aún así me había lanzado a correr en el momento en que vi a esos tres vampiros observándome con una ansiedad muy poco reprimida.

Cuando el silencio se hizo sepulcral, me volví y cubrí con una rápida mirada el bosque a mí alrededor.

Esperé algún indicio de que estuvieran cerca y en el entretanto, permití a mis pulmones que se llenaran del aire que por culpa del ejercicio se habían visto privados. Podían estar rodeándome justo en ese momento, pensé con desaliento.

Emprendí la marcha nuevamente pero sólo para encontrar un refugio o alguna salida hacia el exterior. Si ellos querían debilitarme no les iba a dar en el gusto. No pasaría la noche inmersa en tierra de nadie.

Un nuevo ruido me alertó al poco andar. Un murmullo ronco que fue haciéndose cada vez más audible. Me encontrarían, concluí presa del pánico. Ellos podían seguir mi olor incluso con los ojos cerrados. Los recodos de aquél lugar no eran un obstáculo para ellos. Eran una trampa para mí. Descubrí, con un nudo en la garganta que me habían estado guiando como al ganado.

Aparecieron de la nada y su visión, por lo bella, me llenó de un miedo quemante.

Esta vez eran cuatro. Asentí cuando mis ojos descubrieron el rostro de Roy.

¿Este era el fin? Entrecerré los ojos y el odio más profundo se apoderó de mi, haciendo convulsionar mi cuerpo ligeramente.

-Cálmate, Bella-me dijo en tono jovial.-Seremos rápidos.

-¡No!

De forma innecesaria me rodearon, con lo que pude apreciar, una formación ofensiva, prestos para el ataque. Mi cuerpo se arqueó instintivamente en señal de defensa y en señal de protesta frente a tanta dilación.

Dieron solo un paso más y el círculo pareció completo. Los observé con atención, uno a uno, a medida que rodeaba mi propia trampa. Dejé para el final a Roy.

Los que habían principiado el ataque me observaban atentos. Les devolví una mirada cargada de desdén. Intenté darle también, un deje de insolencia, pero el miedo no me lo permitió.

Habían dos hombres morenos y una muchacha que parecía de mi edad. Esta miró hacia Roy y le sonrió con confianza. Como si lo conociera de años. Sería este su clan, supuse. Su familia.

Me detuve en Roy nuevamente. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias sólo para acabar conmigo? ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo por una presa que era tan fácil de cazar, tan dócil e insignificante?

Cuando tenían un mar de gente para alimentarse a su disposición, ¿por qué buscarme a mí precisamente?

A menos que quisieran algo… o buscaran el favor y la buena disposición de los Volturi. Recordé las palabras de Roy al inicio de nuestras relaciones. Alice no había confiado en él. No cuando Roy quería sacar partido de la situación.

Entonces no iban a matarme. No todavía. Me llevarían hasta los Volturi, y serían ellos quienes acabarían conmigo. Habían impedido que ellos llegaran a mi primero para aprovechar la oportunidad de entregarme.

-¿Es eso Roy? ¿Por eso aceptaste este trabajo? ¿Para entregarme a los Volturi?

El asintió. Para ese entonces, mi barbilla temblaba de forma frenética y mis ojos se encontraban nublados, llenos de lágrimas que no se atrevían a caer. Una de mis manos, cerrada en puño, se posó sobre mi pecho. Agaché la cabeza, ya rendida.

-¿Ahora Roy?-escuché preguntar a uno de los tipos.

-Aha.

Sus pasos resonaron sobre la hierba quemada y luego no los oí más. El tiempo comenzó a pasar, el viento frío me acariciaba y me hacía recordar que aún me encontraba con vida. Pero nada podía escuchar y de un momento a otro, no pude sentirlos a mi lado.

Alcé la vista y los vi parados frente a mí, observándome con cautela.

-¿Qué?-pregunté impaciente.

Desarmaron el círculo y en grupo, se formaron frente a mí. Con Roy a la cabeza.

-Dijiste que sería rápido-le informé.-Se que para ustedes el paso del tiempo es algo relativo pero podrían tener algo de consideración. ¡Pensé que sería rápido para mí!

La muchacha que estaba de pie junto a Roy soltó una carcajada. Sonido que rompió con la aparente tranquilidad que se presentía en el bosque. A esta carcajada le siguió otra de uno de sus acompañantes. Uno de pelo frondoso y cejas pobladas. Su risa, algo aguda, me hubiera hecho reír en un momento de relajo, pero este no era el caso.

Roy les echó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Roy, ya es suficiente.-le dijo el otro hombre, que se había mantenido en silencio y que no había encontrado contagiosa la risa de sus compañeros.

-Pero…

-Deja a la muchacha en paz-dijo la vampira a su lado.-Ya conseguiste lo que querías. Se acercó nuevamente hacia donde yo estaba, pero algo detuvo sus pasos. Lo intentó de nuevo con más rapidez, pero se vio impedida a la misma distancia. Intenté acercarme, confundida. Ya no me prestaban atención. Una ventisca recorrió mi cuerpo al momento en que me detenía junto a ellos. Sin pensarlo siquiera tomé el brazo de la vampira y la empujé hacia mí. No se resistió y aferrada a mi mano, me siguió.

Observé perpleja al trío de vampiros que ahora me observaban complacidos. Se acercaron para comprobarlo. No pudieron llegar a nosotras.

-No puedo creerlo-susurré, más calmada.

-¡Que humana tan inteligente!-exclamó la vampira a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza al momento que intentaba calmarme. El temor se había ido, sólo quedaba el enfado. Un enfado en proporciones mayúsculas.

-¡Estás loco!-le grité a Roy.

Pasé de ellos, sin esperar su respuesta, y comencé a caminar. Lo más rápido que pude. El cansancio había vuelto a caer sobre mi espalda, mis sentidos se despertaron como si momentos antes me hubiera encontrado envuelta en una bruma indolente. Todo volvía a ser nítido. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y así, comencé a llorar. Sentía rabia y vergüenza. El había jugado conmigo como si yo fuera un burdo juguete. Había expuesto mi sanidad mental al límite de lo posible.

No observé el camino por el cual me dirigía aunque esperaba llegar a algún lugar. Después de lo que me parecieron largas horas el camino se me hizo sumamente familiar.

Seguí caminando y entonces la vi, la gran casa blanca de la familia de David y Danielle.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Capi corto pero lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo, espero que no se les haya hecho muy confuso.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia =)**

**besos!**


	14. Capítulo XIII:Insomne

Capítulo XIII

Insomne

Necesitaba que hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Resignada y humillada, mi idea era volver a Forks, con Charlie y mis recuerdos.

Una ligera vocecilla interrumpió mis cavilaciones y me obligó a detenerme a medio camino. Sonaba sumamente familiar. Mi corazón daba un vuelco mientras me volvía para buscar su origen.

-¡No te puedes ir ahora!-dijo y apareció repentinamente frente a mi. Di un brinco de sorpresa y entonces me lancé a su cuerpo frío y duro.

-Ya, ya, Bella.-susurró en mi oído. Me aferré a su cuerpo como a un salvavidas. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios cuando comencé a sollozar.

-No seas tan llorona-me reprendió con cariño.-Yo también te he extrañado mucho. A ver, déjame verte-se alejó de mi y me estudio con pena.-¡Ay, Bella!-negó con la cabeza.-No me iré de aquí sin mejorar tu aspecto. Un poco, al menos.-agregó al percatarse de mi repentino fastidio al escuchar sus planes.

-Pero, ¿te irás?

Asintió, apenada.

-No debo estar aquí. Es peligroso. ¡Y no puedo contarte nada así que no empieces con tus preguntas!

Intenté decirle que no se me había cruzado por la cabeza hacerlo pero me contradijo al decir:

-Si, ibas a hacerlo.

Sonreí, aunque pude ver por su expresión que mi sonrisa carecía de alegría. Y es que se iba a ir nuevamente…

-¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

Por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado, pero fue solo el momento que le llevó a sus facciones cambiar radicalmente. Y si no fuera porque era forzosamente pálida, habría jurado que su rostro empezaba a volverse carmesí.

-Tengo que hablar con Egon Roy-anunció.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No se donde puede estar.

-Está en la casa-comentó como si fuera algo obvio.

Me guió hacia la puerta y de allí hacia una amplia habitación en el segundo piso de aquella casa. Por un breve momento recordé la última vez que había estado allí, la única vez que había estado allí. Cuando me había enterado que Edward y yo habíamos sido novios.

-Están todas tus cosas aquí-me despertó Alice.-Espero que encuentres esta habitación confortable.

Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a nacer en la comisura de sus labios.

-Tuve la irresistible tentación de llenar tu armario.-me contó con alegría, pero no compartí su entusiasmo. Estaba demasiado cansada y aturdida.-Pero es algo que podremos ver luego.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se volvió antes de salir.

-Necesitas descansar, estaré aquí cuando regreses.-prometió.

Cerró la puerta al salir y me dejó sola en aquella espaciosa habitación. Revisé el armario y los cajones. Todas mis cosas se encontraban allí, además de unas cuantas prendas que seguro ella había escogido para mí. Si quería divertirse a mi costa un rato, no la detendría, pensé al observar aquella ropa y descartarla luego por algo más cómodo.

Luego de cambiarme de ropa seguí el consejo de Alice y me recosté en la cama. Casi sin darme cuenta el cansancio me venció y así, me dormí.

Cuando desperté, no se cuantas horas después, la habitación se encontraba oscura y fría. Encontré a Alice sentada frente a la cama.

-¿Has tenido un sueño placentero?

Asentí.

-¿Cómo están todos?-pregunté.

-Bien, todos te mandan cariños.

-¿Jasper vino contigo?

-No.

Comprendí. Este reencuentro era lo suficientemente peligroso como para no querer exponer al amor de su existencia a una muerte segura.

Luego de un momento me atreví a verbalizar la pregunta que se agolpaba en mi cabeza, aquella que secaba mi boca y atronaba mi corazón, como un dolor naciente.

-¿Has sabido algo de Edward?

-No, no hemos tenido noticias suyas.

Quise hablarle de la carta que él me había enviado, de mis sospechas de que él había estado en mi departamento, allá en San Francisco, pero su rostro, inaccesible, me detuvo.

-¿Cómo está Charlie?-preguntó luego, intentando rehacer una conversación que nunca se había iniciado.-¿Y tu madre?

Mantuvo mi atención ocupada preguntando por cosas que estaba segura, ella ya sabía. Le seguí el juego, aún así, para prolongar su estadía.

-Debo irme.-me anunció demasiado pronto.

-¿Ya?

Caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación con rapidez. La seguí como pude. La encontré en el patio trasero, conversando con Roy. No pude escuchar de qué hablaban, aun cuando me encontraba frente a ellos, pero observé los labios de Alice moverse con velocidad.

Se volvió de pronto y me contempló con sorpresa, como si no hubiera reparado en mi presencia a su lado.

-¡Bella!-exclamó al mirarme y volvió hacia Roy.-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo, a pesar de todo.

Roy no contestó pero con un movimiento de cabeza, nos dejó a solas.

-Desearía que esto no fuera necesario.-dijo Alice y me abrazó con cariño.-Pase lo que pase eres mi hermana y te adoro.

-No se de qué hablas.

Suspiró.

-Todo estará bien, Bella. No importa lo que decidas.

-Ya tomé mi decisión, por eso estoy aquí, Alice.-me extrañé.-¿No puedes verlo?

Eludió mi pregunta y agregó:

-La vida siempre se arregla de la mejor manera para uno. No importa por lo que uno pueda pasar.

-Ni el tiempo que pueda pasar-añadí.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Te has convertido en una preciosa mujer-fue toda su respuesta. Unos minutos después desapareció nuevamente. Casi como un sueño no pude precisar si su visita había sido real o no. La dejé partir, sin saber cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para volver a verla.

Roy se cruzó en mi camino, cuando me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué tan enojada crees que estaba Alice?

-Vino hasta aquí, ¿no? En cuatro años no pude hacer que me visitara o devolviera mis llamados. Debió pensar que me encontraba en verdadero peligro.

-Debes entenderla, si detuvo el contacto contigo fue porque pensó que así estarías más segura. Si se desligaban de ti tal vez te dejaban en paz.

-¡Desligarse de mi!-me detuve en uno de los escalones- Qué expresión más triste.

-¿Lo estás?-preguntó contrariado-¿Estás triste?

-¿No puedes sentirme?

-No. ¿Era algo que buscabas?

-La verdad, sí.-admití y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Fui directo al ventanal que se encontraba abierto de par en par. Las cortinas danzaban al son del viento, pero aunque este era un espectáculo hermoso, el frío calaba mis huesos.

-Debes perdonarme, Bella.

Me volví para encararlo.

-No, no debo.

-Bella…

-¡Me expusiste en medio de la nada a un grupo de vampiros famélicos!-

-¡No seas exagerada!-Levantó una mano para detener mi respuesta.-Ellos fueron alumnos míos y saben controlar muy bien sus apetitos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Era totalmente innecesario.

-Al contrario, ¿o no te diste cuenta?

Esperé a que continuara.

-Tu poder funciona como un escudo. Se exterioriza ante el temor y el enojo profundo; y puede proteger a más de una persona.-concluyó.

Me sorprendí aunque yo misma aquella tarde había llegado a la misma conclusión.

El tenía razón, sin duda, pero no estaba de humor para estar de acuerdo con él. En vez de expresarlo con palabras, solo asentí.

El estaba intentando hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera. Seguramente él solo entrenaba vampiros, no estaba acostumbrado a estar pendiente de herir susceptibilidades humanas. No tendría que estar pendiente de lastimar a nadie si yo fuera alguien más fuerte, pero era una rematada cobarde, no podía evitarlo.

-¡Con cuanta facilidad desconfiaste de mí! Debo admitir que me sentí un poquito ofendido.-exclamó momentos después.

-Bueno Roy.-comencé, volviéndome para mirarlo, pues me había recostado en la cama esperando a que el sueño volviera a vencerme. El se encontraba sentado frente al ventanal, seguramente porque estaba observando el mar.-Jamás se me cruzó por la mente que tu método de enseñanza era matar del susto a tus alumnos.

Comenzó a reír como sabía que lo haría ante mi comentario. Con esa risa suya que le hacía parecer tan solo un chiquillo. Era una risa despreocupada, como la sonrisa de un soñador.

-¿Crees que al convertirme podré dominar más mi escudo?-le pregunté.

-Si.

-Recuérdame patearte el trasero cuando pueda ser dueña de mis acciones, ¿quieres?

-Claro, nada como la patada de un neófito para comenzar el día.

* * *

**Hola! **

**He dividido este capi para que sea más cómodo de leer. En esta primera parte intenté esclarecer las dudas que surgieron del capi anterior (Traición). **

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y ahora seguir, al siguiente capítulo =)**


	15. Capítulo XIV:Durmiente

Capítulo XIV

Durmiente

En aquél lugar, las estaciones y el tiempo parecían haberse detenido. El vaivén del mar era la única prueba de que la vida, fuera de aquellas murallas invisibles que me amparaban, seguía pasando.

Roy fue constante con su enseñanza, no me permitió un respiro. Aunque al final se lo agradecí, pasaba la mitad del tiempo enfadada con él. Su faceta de profesor era fría y muy estricta.

Con el tiempo pude controlar más mi escudo, ahora comprendía que era eso lo que le impedía leer mis pensamientos a Edward. Por ahora, este escudo dependía únicamente de mis emociones. Esperaba que llegara el día en que este dependiera solo de mi intención.

Había días, sin embargo, en que la fe me abandonaba y mi imperiosa necesidad de encontrar un sentido, me embargaba.

Uno de aquellos días una idea no dejó de ocupar mi mente.

-Roy-había empezado, dubitativa. El se encontraba ordenando mi habitación aunque esta no estaba en lo absoluto desordenada.

-¿Si, Bella?

-Antes de mi conversión, ¿podría volver a ver a Edward?

Si no hubiera tenido mis anotaciones y mis vagos recuerdos, su existencia en mi vida me hubiera parecido de lo más irreal. Se habían cumplido ya cinco años.

-Ir a Italia sería lo mismo que ofrecernos de cena-contestó y de pronto su humor cambió, observándome molesto.

-¿Te molestaste? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No-fue todo lo que dijo y estuvo el resto del día en un silencio sepulcral.

No entendí el por qué de su enfado y la tristeza que me produjo su respuesta no alcanzó a durar, pues estaba destinada a ver a Edward más pronto de lo que pensaba…

Esa tarde, Roy me encontró en la playa, mojando mis pies en la orilla del mar. Era un atardecer precioso y la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo bañaba el rostro de Roy, rompiéndose en una infinidad de distintos destellos. Me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y sus ojos me anunciaron que acababa de alimentarse. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al comprender el por qué. Cualquier precaución era poca para lo que tendría que hacer esa misma noche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-le pregunté.

-¿Ya quieres que me vaya?-alzó una ceja de manera divertida.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo.-Su pose, con las manos en los bolsillos, me pareció de lo más humana para un vampiro que disfrutaba de las aventuras y la soledad.

Asentí ante aquella respuesta que me presentaba un escenario desolador. Aunque, cuando él partiera, ya no habría razón para sentir el peso de la soledad por más tiempo. Si él se iba significaba que habíamos triunfado y que yo volvía con los Cullen, al lado de Edward.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que buscas al ayudarme?

-No, pero no te preocupes. No volveré a hacerte pasar un susto como el de la otra vez. Lo prometo.

Se sacó la polera y luego se deshizo de sus zapatos. Caminó más allá de la orilla y se volvió para buscarme. Con una de sus manos me instó a seguirlo.

Negué con la cabeza, rechazando la propuesta. El mar estaba frío y lo cálido del viento se iría en unos pocos minutos, con la llegada de la noche.

-Te vas a arrepentir-me dijo, esperando que me acercara.

-¡Quédate!-le pedí en cambio.

-¿Quieres que viva con ustedes? ¿Qué seamos una familia?-preguntó.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!-respondió en el mismo tono animado.

-¡Roy!-insistí.

-Lo pensaré-accedió y al momento siguiente lo tuve rodeándome con sus brazos.

-¡No, no lo hagas!-le pedí, aunque ya era muy tarde. Una ola nos había cubierto por entero.

Me encontraba en la cascada cuando Roy fue en mi búsqueda.

-Bella, ya es hora-me dijo. La noche caía sobre nosotros y una noche eterna caería sobre mí muy pronto.

Asentí con una mueca en el rostro en vez de sonrisa, y lo seguí hacia la casa, hacia mi habitación.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?-preguntó con su tono didáctico.

-No.-resistí los pensamientos que se agolparon en mi cabeza. No quería perder el valor. No ahora, no en este momento. Me topé con sus ojos cuando me di cuenta que mis pensamientos habían volado muy lejos. Sonrió para darme valor.

-Por favor, acomódate.-indicó la cama y sus ojos brillaron.

Me senté sobre unos cojines y lo esperé para que se sentara a mi lado. El nerviosismo comenzó a embargarme cuando lo observé acercarse. Al sentarse, toda su concentración se desvió hacia mi cuello descubierto. Respiró profundo sin quitar la mirada de el.

Sus facciones fueron cambiando poco a poco y me dio la impresión de que el tiempo para él no existía. Cada movimiento era realizado con lentitud y precaución.

Tragué saliva cuando una de sus manos subió a mi cuello y la otra me acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

Un olor exquisito llenó la habitación. Intenté concentrarme en el y descifrarlo, pero me sorprendí al concluir que ese aroma tan atrayente provenía de él. Un débil suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Sus ojos subieron a mi, interrogantes. Me mantuve impávida al lento estudio que me dirigió.

-Fue un verdadero placer conocerte-me dijo momentos después, en un susurro.

-Seguiré siendo yo, Roy-intenté animarlo.

-Si, si, lo se.

-Si te sirve de algo-me encogí de hombros para aparentar indiferencia.-Para mi también ha sido interesante.

No me gustaban las despedidas.

-¿Interesante?

-Me alegra haberte conocido-me corregí.-Podremos ser amigos, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.-le propuse.

-Si-aceptó.-Pero no te pongas melodramática ahora, Bella. ¡Ibas tan bien!

Ignoré sus palabras y siguiendo un impulso sumamente voluntario lo estreché en un cariñoso abrazo, esperando que me correspondiera.

Para mi grata sorpresa, sus brazos no demoraron en rodear mi cuerpo. No pude evitar tensarme cuando sentí sus fríos labios rozando mi piel. Mantuvo nuestra posición y entonces su boca llegó a mi cuello.

Reacomodó nuestro abrazo y tomando mis manos entre las suyas lo escuché contener la respiración.

Sus labios se cerraron en torno a una pequeña porción de mi piel. Su tacto frío recorrió mi cuerpo como un escalofrío.

-Hazlo ya-pedí en un leve susurro.

Observé como las cortinas del ventanal se movían siguiendo el compás de la brisa marina.

Tomó mi cabeza, inclinándola hacia atrás. Contempló mi rostro por un momento, seguramente esperando alguna señal. Pero me encontraba muy confundida como para alzar la vista, temí dar pie a algo incontrolable.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando se inclinó sobre mí y sentí sus dientes, cual cuchillos, penetrar con facilidad la delgada capa de piel que cubría mi garganta. Un ligero estremecimiento convulsionó mi cuerpo haciendo que se me humedecieran los ojos. El veneno estaba entrando, sentía el ardor esparcirse a partir de la herida. El frío aliento de Roy al caer sobre ella fue el único alivio para aquella sensación que al instante fue sintiéndose cada vez más abrasadora.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sentí mis brazos dormirse y caer flojos e inútiles al costado de mi cuerpo. No tendría que ser mucho tiempo, supuse al sentir una oleada nueva de dolor ardiente, la inmovilización de la presa era lo primero que ocurría.

Lo segundo, rectifiqué. Lo primero era atraerla.

Mi respiración se había precipitado luego de la mordida pero no hacía más que aumentar el dolor que sentía. A jadeos intenté dejar de respirar, pero era aún muy humana como para luchar contra mi ciclo respiratorio. Este volvió a restablecerse cuando lo creyó necesario, ganándome la partida.

-Me quema-alegué.-¡Me quema!

El calor…No, calor era muy poco para describir como me sentía. Un fuego devastador se ceñía sobre mi cuerpo y no encontraba manera alguna de escapar. Sentí como Roy elevó mi cuerpo y lo acunó junto al suyo, para que su temperatura corporal aliviara mi dolor.

Entre la desesperación y la insoportable sensación de estar divida entre dos mundos que me arrastraban sin tregua, vi su rostro sonreírme con ternura. Pero el fuego quemaba y él no ayudaba en nada.

No podía moverme y mis sentidos, confusos, comenzaron a fallar. Una densa y pesada bruma borró su rostro convirtiéndolo todo en sombras y oscuridad. Una gran sensación de vacío le siguió a esto y entonces, desee tener algo de fuerza para aferrarme a él. Para que no se fuera de mi lado.

Luego de un extenso periodo de tiempo las nubes dejaron de cubrir mi campo visual. El dolor seguía ahí, quemándome viva por dentro pues las llamas estaban solo en mi cabeza. No había como apagarlas. Me vi tendida frente al ventanal abierto de la habitación.

Roy se inclinó sobre mí, ocupando todo mi campo de visión. Comprendí cual era su intención y cerré los ojos en señal de aceptación. Sin comprender por qué se me hacía tan fácil, en todo ese infierno, necesitarlo a él. Sus labios, sin embargo, no se posaron sobre los míos como había pensando. Besó mi mejilla con dulzura y su sensación fue un agradable cambio. ¿Cómo es que podía sentirlo aun cuando todo se quemaba a mí alrededor?

-Quédate-pedí a gritos, pero él no me escuchaba.

Se levantó, alejándose de mí. Mis ojos, lo único que podía controlar en ese momento, lo siguieron con temor hasta que desapareció.

A lo lejos, algo golpeaba fuerte contra algo muy duro. El estruendo había sido lo suficientemente sonoro como para reconocerlo entre los delirios de mi cabeza. Porque me estaba perdiendo inmersa en aquel fuego líquido que recorría mi cuerpo, me estaba hundiendo y no podía salir a flote. Quizás nunca iba a poder salir de aquella situación.

El dolor se volvió palpitante, visitaba cada parte de mi cuerpo con lentitud y no se extinguía. Aún así pude ser conciente de mi respiración. La escuché fuerte y me pareció semejante a un gruñido.

Detente, le dije a lo que quedaba de cuerdo en mi. No era yo quién resoplaba tan sonoramente pues mi respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más leve a medida que pasaban las lentas horas. Me iba, ¿A dónde iría a parar?

Sonreí cuando Roy apareció nuevamente, pero por más que quise llamar su atención este no se volvió a mirarme.

¿Por qué Roy se encontraba en el suelo? ¿Por qué tenía esa cara de sufrimiento?

Una sombra alta embistió a Roy, lanzándolo a uno de los extremos de la habitación, lugar donde ya no podía verlos. Pero volvió a aparecer, esta vez chocaba contra el librero que había frente a mí. El impacto lo redujo a astillas.

Quise cerrar los ojos para no tener que ver cómo le hacían daño al vampiro que se había convertido en uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido en la vida.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió mi cuerpo, despejando un poco mi cabeza. Observé la batalla con más atención. Había algo alarmante en la forma en que él se movía y actuaba. El no parecía defenderse en lo absoluto. Pero él era hábil, podría vencer a aquella sombra… ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué parecía que nada le importaba?

La horrible realidad cayó sobre mí y se unió al dolor físico que taladraba e incendiaba todo lo que quedaba de mí. Me estaba reduciendo a cenizas.

¡Si tan solo pudiera moverme!-pensé con desesperación. Hubiera obligado a Roy a defenderse.

Los perdí de vista nuevamente pero pude escuchar cada uno de sus movimientos.

El siseo del viento, inoportuno, atenuaba los estruendos de la pelea. Un dolor sumamente distinto al que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando, sobrecogió mi corazón.

Eso era lo que estaba buscando Roy. Por eso había decidido participar en esta misión suicida. Suicidio. Era esta la palabra clave. Roy deseaba perder la inmortalidad, él quería morir.

Inútiles lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, bañando mi rostro, llorando su muerte.

Por un momento infinito, el dolor y la sensación de vacío fueron constantes. Llegó a un punto en que pude acostumbrarme a ambas. La quemazón seguiría allí, imposibilitando mi propósito. Dejé de concentrarme en él y desvié toda mi atención hacia mis extremidades, para así zafarme de la cárcel que me cubría.

Me congratulé cuando una de mis manos comenzó a moverse. La corriente que recorría mis venas y articulaciones se concentró por un momento solamente en aquella mano. Necesitaba que se mantuviera allí. Le sacaría partido a la tortura que apresaba mi cuerpo.

Con satisfacción observé mi mano alzarse con lentitud. Una mano recuperada.

Ahora solo faltaba la otra y luego, mis piernas.

Pero aquella mano no seguía mis indicaciones. Se posó sobre mi mejilla y su tacto estaba tan frío como el viento.

No podía ser, yo me estaba quemando y la agonía no había desaparecido.

-¿Roy?-logré decir.

Había algo sumamente hermoso más allá de las cenizas, tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que alzarme un poco más. Lo observé con más atención y mi corazón respondió a aquella visión divina y perturbadora en partes iguales. ¿Qué importaba que en aquél preciso instante estuviera a mitad de camino hacia la muerte? No importaba ya aquél infierno por el que había aceptado pasar, él estaba ahí. Era su mano la que acariciaba mi rostro y la que se alzó cuando desee poder moverme.

Su mano secaba mis lágrimas con indulgencia.

Fue cuando comprendí que las sombras habían acabado conmigo también. Era la única explicación posible para esta aparición imposible. Se encontraba aquí, vigilando mis sueños (aunque esta era una pesadilla), en la nada.

Pensaba que la muerte conllevaba la ausencia de dolor, pero este seguía allí, aumentando y aumentando. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve contemplándolo embobada.

Me permitiría una pequeña porción de alegría en mi final. Solo así sería un final feliz.

Con gran decepción comprobé que había perdido la conciencia y que no había podido ayudar a Roy contra la suerte que había escogido para él. Aunque quise prolongar mi contento, pronto me di cuenta de la incoherencia de lo observado por mis ojos. Debían estar fallando nuevamente.

Sin las luces artificiales su piel era más pálida de lo que recordaba. Las ojeras que mantenían seria su mirada eran profundamente oscuras y sus ojos, los mismos que habían capturado mi alma para siempre, eran de un escarlata furioso.

El fue lo último que observé.

* * *

Nos acercamos al final de la historia =(

Muchas gracias por sus visitas, por leer esta historia y continuarla =)

Que tengan una excelente semana!


	16. Capítulo XV: Despertar

Capítulo XV

Despertar

Fue como un débil lamento, como una pena consumiéndose en sí misma.

Mi corazón luchó con uñas y dientes por la vida que yo había rechazado pero no encontró escapatoria, no había vuelta atrás, ni siquiera para las buenas intenciones de mi atolondrado y lastimado corazón.

Como la última campanada de medianoche, esa que retumba fuerte y melancólica en un reloj de cuerda y cuyo sonido se prolonga en la memoria aun cuando ya es todo silencio, mi corazón latió por última vez. Y así por fin el dolor cesó.

Ya no me encontraba en la antigua casa de Danielle, comprobé al abrir los ojos. Mi nuevo refugio parecía ser una amplia bodega con altas paredes de latón azul oscuro. Pude reconocer el olor a oxido entre las orillas verde anaranjadas de estas paredes. Aunque había otro olor, nada sutil, que llamó mi atención y que me había estado molestando durante los tres días en que había permanecido en esa extraña semi-inconsciencia. Un olor picante y abrasador que provenía de mi propio cuerpo. Me costó asociar aquél olor con alguna idea preconcebida, alguna palabra que lo abarcara en su totalidad pues parecía desprender destellos azucarados, como el caramelo, pero era tan empalagoso y punzante que se hacía inaguantable. Observé mis ropas con el fin de darme una idea, estas estaban sucias, cubiertas de hollín.

Me levanté con desconfianza al preguntarme qué estaba haciendo allí y dónde era que me encontraba. Sacudí mis ropas con un afán frenético y sentí recorrer por mi cuerpo un largo escalofrío al observar las motas de carboncillo cayendo al suelo desde mi ropa.

La única luz que iluminaba poco y nada aquella estancia provenía de una ventana rectangular ubicada en lo alto de una las paredes. Me maravillé al descubrir lo poco que necesitaba de aquel, para mí, tímido destello.

El bodegón no era más que cuatro paredes azules oxidadas de alrededor de cuatro metros de alto, suelo de grava amarillenta y una ancha puerta que se abría en corredera si ejercías un poco de presión. Me asomé por la puerta y una cálida y leve brisa bañó mi rostro casi al instante. Me encontraba en un terreno rodeado de pastizal, a unos cincuenta metros de una carretera cuya dirección desconocía.

Ante la imposibilidad de salir, pues eso conllevaba innecesariamente a exponerme ante la luz del sol, me recluí bajo la protección de aquel montón de lata a la espera del anochecer.

Durante el transcurso de los días, en que me debatí entre la locura y la lucidez, había sentido la presencia de Edward a mi lado, lo había escuchado hablar con mi cuerpo aparentemente inerte y lamentarse una y otra vez por algo que no llegué a comprender en el estado en el cual me encontraba. Luego de cerrar los ojos, vencida ya por el fuego y el dolor, él me había cargado supuse, fuera de la casa. Sentí el viento sobre mi piel, el sol al amanecer y los posteriores cambios. Él cargó mi cuerpo y caminó con el los tres días que duró la conversión. Mi cuerpo febril no me había permitido abrir los ojos para observarlo o articular palabras para que se quedara a mi lado. El no estaba, esa cercanía que había presenciado en esas pocas horas y que me había servido de consuelo ya no estaba más. Lo único que podía sentir ahora era una incesante quemazón que subía sin tregua por mi garganta.

Apoyé mi cuerpo sobre una pared, que se sacudió al contacto con mi peso, y esperé allí, con esfuerzo titánico debido a aquella sensación, a que pasaran las horas para poder salir de aquel lugar.

Era casi en lo único en lo que podía pensar, la sed, por fin había podido darle un nombre a aquella dolorosa necesidad tan exasperante, ocupaba mis pensamientos casi por completo.

Me aferré a mis manos y apreté una junto a la otra, intentando ocupar toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Intentando así, si es que aquello era posible, distraerme de las demandas de mi organismo, acallar la sed que me instaba a salir, detener de algún modo una desesperación que era una completa extraña para mí.

No fui consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que unas calidas y suaves manos tomaron el denso puño en que se habían convertido las mías y a fuerza de caricias intentaron aflojarlas de su autocastigo.

Con temor a perder esa nueva sensación, tan reconfortante e íntima, y con ello desvanecer la sutil presencia de aquel que siempre aparecía para salvar mi vida, alcé la vista con lentitud. Fui consciente del cambio en mi respiración al llegar a su rostro, y en el lugar donde antes habitaba un palpitante corazón surgió, con fuerza e hincando raíces, una llameante esperanza, mucho más poderosa que el ansia que había querido dominarme momentos antes.

-¡Edward!-suspiré, con una mezcla de alivio y emoción contenida, como si al decir su nombre su presencia pudiera ser más real, como si al nombrarlo su existencia pudiera quedar unida irremediablemente a la mía para siempre.

Sonreí con una alegría que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir. Aunque él no devolvió mi sonrisa, sí me observó de la manera en que yo lo observaba a él, después de todo, habían pasado muchos años.

Noté pronto que había estado viviendo a expensas de un retrato que no se le parecía en lo absoluto. Mi memoria humana jamás había podido grabar tan definidamente la hermosura de su rostro, las líneas que marcaban su expresión, la manera en que su cobrizo cabello caía de manera descuidada queriendo llegar a su rostro, otorgándole un aire aniñado que acompañaba muy bien a sus eternos 17.

Cuando caí en sus ojos él intentó retirar la mirada, algo avergonzado. Aún en la más profunda oscuridad podía ver con claridad cada detalle de lo que me rodeaba como si el natural de los días fuera la ausencia de luz y mis ojos ya estuvieran acostumbrados a esta dieta.

Alcé los brazos para retenerlo cuando hizo ademán de levantarse y el contacto con mi piel lo hizo volverse hacia mí por un momento. Sus ojos escarlata me observaron con detención y poco a poco se fue soltando de mi improvisado abrazo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó, poniéndose frente a mí y formando una recta línea con sus labios.

-Confundida-admití e intenté sonreír para que se relajara.

Nuevamente evadiendo mi mirada, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, comprensiva, calida y aún así tan distante.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Edward me instó a acompañarlo, camino a la salida.

Era una noche sin luna y debido a la oscuridad de la carretera podían apreciarse con suma nitidez el mar de estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

Seguí su alta figura recortada bajo la noche alejarse por un improvisado camino que se distanciaba poco a poco de la carretera. Pronto nos sumergimos en un extenso pastizal, sabía, porque mis agudizados sentidos me lo advirtieron, que no había ningún humano cerca. Este presentimiento continuó constante en mi cabeza y en mi garganta, como un aviso luminoso hasta que Edward se detuvo.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre, no?-preguntó con empatía.

Asentí con la cabeza, enfocada toda mi atención en observarlo. Algo andaba mal y no podía dilucidar qué era exactamente.

Junto a él, la angustiante sed había disminuido de intensidad, aunque hubiera preferido que esta desapareciera por completo, me sentía insegura frente a mis nuevas necesidades, no quería que estas me convirtieran en un demonio.

-Descuida, lo vas manejando bien.-me dijo como si estuviera al tanto de mis pensamientos. Boté el aire con un largo suspiro y fui recién consciente de que había estado aguantando este acto reflejo, vestigio de la vida humana que ya no me pertenecía.

-Está será tu primera caza.

Me acerqué a él, quien cerró los ojos al notar nuestra cercanía.

-Cierra los ojos, por favor-pidió. Su aliento cayó refrescante sobre mi rostro-Puedes escuchar sin dificultad todo lo que nos rodea, hasta el murmullo más alejado es fácilmente captado por tus oídos.

Con los ojos cerrados concentré mi atención en todo aquello que nos rodeaba. El sonido de las ruedas de un camión al patinar sobre la acera, el silbido del viento al chocar con un cable eléctrico, el aleteo de una polilla y el sonido titilante de la ampolleta a la que esta estaba unida.

Así era, en efecto.

-Ahora, busca entre esos sonidos el corazón de tu presa, bloquea todo lo demás.

Cada movimiento que percibían mis oídos fue recibido y no hizo falta que abriera mis ojos para ser capaz de orientarme en medio de aquel árido paisaje. Mi mente hiló con una rapidez abismal todo lo que mis sentidos podían capturar, era como si lo estuviera viendo en alta definición, pero no era más que mi cabeza uniendo percepciones. Luego de eso no fue difícil escoger y desechar todo aquello que no servía para mi propósito de alimentarme.

Detrás de mí y también de caza, un pequeño animal, pequeño supuse por el suave latido de su corazón y por el ruido que hacían sus pequeñas patas al caminar sobre la hierba seca, se iba acercando. Me alarmó el cambio que, instintivamente, tuvo mi cuerpo al seguir su sonido y llenar con el mis pensamientos. Su corazón bombeaba sangre y esta recorría su cuerpo hasta nutrir la última y más distante de sus células.

Me volví para buscar su procedencia, sentí a Edward moverse a mi lado, pero por una fracción de segundo su distante compañía dejó de ser importante. Todo lo que me podía preocupar ahora era la sensación de la sangre en mi boca. Un calido y agridulce líquido llenó este cálido espacio, casi anunciándome lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ya estaba cerca, quizás a unos cincuenta metros y venía hacia mí. Su olor penetró mis sentidos de una manera de lo más agradable. Comencé a ser consciente de lo tirante que se había puesto mi mandíbula, la tensión entre los dientes llegaba a doler.

Mi cuerpo se encogió un momento y en una zancada llegó frente a una hermosa perdiz de piel cobriza y cabeza blanca. Caminaba con lentitud y parecía no haberse percatado de mi presencia. La dolorosa anticipación se me hizo eterna, y en esta espera la quemazón volvió a ser angustiante. Me volví para buscar consuelo en el rostro de Edward, quien con un movimiento de cabeza me instó a continuar.

La perdiz, perdida entre las malezas, estiró el cuello como si estuviera buscando algo y esa fue toda la invitación que necesité, no pude resistirlo más. La cogí entre mis manos, esta no se resistió, y con una rápida mordida en su delgado pescuezo, le puse fin a su vida. El primer sorbo sería, supuse, el más delicioso que me tocaría probar en mi larga vida. La intensidad de la sed fue incrementando a medida que aquel liquido cálido, viscoso y aún así refrescante inundaba a borbotones mi pequeña boca. Con ansiedad retiré hasta la última gota que aquel animal fue capaz de proporcionarme pero aún así la sed no disminuyó.

Llevada siempre por el instinto, cuando me tocó soltar el cuerpo inerte de aquella ave sentí una punzada de culpabilidad.

Edward llegó a mi lado en ese momento y apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

En silencio observé los restos de lo que había sido mi primera comida. Una mano subió instintivamente hasta mi boca con la intención de limpiarla y arrancar toda huella de lo que acababa de hacer. En ella, una pequeña gota, mezcla de sangre y lo que supuse era, por su sabor amargo, el veneno con el que mi cuerpo funcionaba, bajó hasta que llegó a mi muñeca, sobre el reloj que solía usar para ocultar la cicatriz en forma de medialuna que lo había empezado todo. El reloj se había detenido a las 2:11 y del cristal protector ya no quedaba ni un ápice. Al bajar la mano el rostro de Edward apareció frente a mí.

Por un momento como este, por volver a verlo y por saber que se encontraba bien, no me arrepentía de haber pagado un precio tan alto.

-¿No vas a alimentarte tu también?-le pregunté.

-No esta vez-me respondió.

Sacó una cajita de metal del bolsillo que luego reconocí como un encendedor y con un movimiento mecánico lo hizo caer sobre el cuerpo de la perdiz, que junto a las malezas que la acompañaban, no demoraron en formar una pequeña hoguera.

Pero este no era el momento que yo había esperado por años, si bien lo tenía frente a mis ojos, podía sentir su presencia a mi lado, algo no encajaba y me ponía los pelos de punta.

La sensación de culpabilidad se transformó de pronto en pura desconfianza al ver el rostro de Edward iluminado por las llamas. Sus ojos, que no me habían llamado antes tanto la atención, me parecieron fríos, crueles y carentes de emoción.

El ave se fue consumiendo poco a poco entre las flamas y el olor a carne asada se me hizo insufrible.

¿Quién pensaría que mi primera comida sería un ave?-pensé con desaliento al recordar a Roy. Inmediatamente sentí una angustiosa punzada en el pecho al recordarlo.

Un gemido de dolor subió por mi garganta pero lo logré ahogar en las cercanías de mis labios. En el intento por acallarlo mordí mi lengua por casualidad, un ligero y sedoso líquido, apetecible como la textura de dos labios entreabiertos, pero de gusto agridulce, una extraña mezcla a la que podrías llegar a hacerte adicta; llenó mi boca al instante. La ponzoña.

Con la vista fija en las llamas, Edward lucía incluso más pálido, algo demacrado. Ya no era el Edward que yo había conocido, concluí con tristeza. Saltaba a la vista que él no se encontraba bien.

Una sola imagen vino a mi cabeza de pronto, aunque no podía recordar que yo hubiera sido testigo de esa escena tan escalofriante. Una pelea al parecer bastante desigual, una alta sombra inclinada hacia su víctima, una que no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por defenderse. Roy siendo atacado una y otra vez, Roy finalmente muerto a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Roy muerto.

Las imágenes asaltaban mi cabeza sin tregua y del ave sólo quedaban sus cenizas, carboncillo parecido al que aún estaba pegado a mis ropas.

Con pesar comprobé que todo parecía tener una lógica absoluta. ¿No era así como destruían a un vampiro para siempre? Mis ropas llenas de aquél polvillo negro no anunciaban otra cosa que la muerte de uno.

Sentí mi cuerpo encogerse y al momento siguiente daba un paso lejos de él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?-escuché preguntar a Edward, quien se mantuvo en su sitio.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?-quise saber.

A unos sesenta metros unos ligeros pasos se acercaban hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Si bien el sonido de sus pisadas era casi inaudible aun sobre el pasto seco, el roce de sus ropas y el olor que desprendían sus cuerpos me crispó, alertándome de un posible peligro aunque ya hacía unos minutos que estaba completamente horrorizada. Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más duros a medida que fueron acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Oh, Edward!-murmuré con el mentón partido.

Sus ojos subieron a los míos con un rápido movimiento, estremeciéndome.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pensé con temor.

* * *

**Perdón por tanta demora!**


	17. Capítulo XVI: De ensueño y realidad

Capítulo XVI

De ensueño y realidad

Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar con miedo y pena, pero no pude llorar.

El chirrido, producido por mis dientes al chocar uno contra otro, me obligó a apretar la mandíbula, de manera dolorosa, con el único fin de lograr mantenerme de una pieza.

Contando a Edward, quien aún estaba frente a mí, pero ya no me miraba; eran cuatro.

Tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en la garganta pero la sensación fue infinitamente peor, el fuego había vuelto y se concentraba todo en el mismo lugar, cerca de mi nueva cicatriz.

Mantuve en silencio mis preguntas y mis sospechas y esperé a que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento. Yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era aquél mi propósito después de todo, lo que ocurriera conmigo luego me tenía sin cuidado. Vale, esto último no era verdad pero pensé que haciéndome la fuerte todo iba a pasar más rápido. Y el miedo, la ansiedad y la desilusión desaparecerían.

El trío recién llegado me observaba con atención pero sus rostros eran impasibles, lisos, ni una mueca de hastío ni de furia cruzaba por ellos, nada que pudiera ayudarme a desentrañar su repentina llegada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward?-preguntó el más alto. Un hombre de mediana edad y de piel cetrina.

Edward se volvió a observarme y esta vez su mirada no fue tan fría. Juntó las cejas, contrariado al observar lo alejados que estábamos. En más de un sentido el abismo era invencible.

-Edward-comenzó el que ocupaba la ubicación principal, su postura y formación era un obvio aviso de la jerarquía que mantenían.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo-le interrumpió Edward.

-Apuesto mi cabeza a que sí-se carcajeó el alto.

-Déjanos a nosotros seguir desde ahora-pidió el de la ubicación central.

Creí oportuno comenzar a hablar, fuera lo que fuera que estaban planeando hacer conmigo. Esperaba que el escudo que me había protegido y que había aprendido a usar en mi vida humana junto a Roy, pudiera ayudarme esta vez.

-Antes de que empiecen lo que sea que van a hacer, me gustaría proponerles algo.

El hombre que no había soltado palabra comenzó a reír de pronto y le echó una rápida mirada a Edward, cuyos labios comenzaron también a tomar un deje burlón.

Hubiera preferido, al comenzar con mi discurso, que Edward no hubiera estado presente, pero ya que esta parecía ser mi única oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla.

-Hace cinco años-evité volverme y mirarlo-Edward decidió irse con ustedes-no disimulé mi apatía al nombrarlos-para salvar mi vida. Una vida humana que yo ya no tengo, el que él siga con ustedes es un completo sinsentido pues si deseaban evitar mi conversión ya es muy tarde.

Edward dio unos pasos en mi dirección, pero continué con mi improvisado discurso.

-Como sospecho, el que Edward deje sus filas, que ustedes lo permitan, es algo complicado, tal vez imposible-bajé la voz.-Por lo que les ofrezco un trueque. Si bien yo no tengo el don que él tiene de leer mentes; soy una neófita y mi deseo y mis aptitudes les pueden servir de mucho.

-Por favor, por favor-pensé con los puños apretados-por favor que lo permitan.

-Bella, no.-Me ordenó Edward con una sombría mirada.

Me acerqué a él, dubitativa, y levantando las manos con temor, acuné su rostro entre ellas. El no me rechazó y poco a poco el frío carmesí de sus pétreos ojos se fue fundiendo.

-Tu no eres esto-murmuré bajito.-Esta vida no es para ti.

-¿Y sí para ti?

Sonreí. Si con eso podía liberarlo, por supuesto que era para mí. Sujetó mis manos con las suyas, aún en su rostro. Su tacto era tan suave y cálido…

-Sí-respondí, aclarando mis pensamientos. Subí nuevamente a sus ojos.-Por supuesto que sí.

Bajé las manos para volverme hacia ellos y confirmar mi propuesta, pero Edward me asió de un brazo y me obligó a mirarle.

-¿Por qué quieres eso, Bella?

Nos miramos en silencio uno cuantos minutos, él lucía confundido y sumamente molesto.

-Porque ella te ama-dijo con gravedad uno de nuestros visitantes.- ¿No es así, Isabella?

Me volví, extrañada y confundida al escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz tan profunda y grave.

Asentí al sentir su mirada sobre la mía.

-¿Es eso cierto, Bella?-preguntó Edward con la voz cansada, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué te extraña?-le pregunté, dirigiéndome hacia él.

Lo encontré con los ojos relucientes y una leve sonrisa cruzando su gentil rostro.

-Porque soy idiota-se encogió de hombros.

Tomando una de mis manos, atrajo mi cuerpo cerca del suyo y lo estrechó con cariño, acariciando mi espalda con movimientos circulares.

-Bella-susurró cerca de mi oído-no es necesario que te sacrifiques por mí.

-No es ningún sacrificio-protesté, medio escéptica de que pudiera estar ahí, junto a él, en sus calidos brazos.-Puedo hacerlo, es lo que debo hacer.

-¿Por qué eres tan valiente, mi pequeña? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo así, tan valiente como tú?

Negué con la cabeza, pues no comprendía sus palabras. La emoción me embargaba y por mi pecho, como una lleva abierta, comenzó a correr un efluvio muy parecido al alivio.

-Debemos comenzar a movernos-nos interrumpió una voz cercana.

Por un pequeño instante había olvidado todo y me había dejado llevar por esta nueva sensación, por la cercanía de Edward, por sus manos acariciando mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos del nerviosismo.

Había olvidado por breves momentos que no sabía qué era lo que se proponían nuestros visitantes ni qué tan metido estaba Edward en todo esto, o qué relación tenían con la muerte de Roy.

-¿A dónde irán?-les pregunté.

-Todos iremos-me comunicaron, el trío se nos había acercado y caminaban de vuelta en dirección a la bodega.

Edward me condujo con ellos.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté.

-Debemos cambiar de escondite.

-¿Por qué?-me detuve y él me cogió del brazo para que continuara caminando.

-Bella, por favor-dijo impaciente.

-¡No! Dime ahora, ¿qué ha ocurrido con tu vida, Edward? ¿Por qué estás así?

-¿Prometes que seguirás caminando?

-¿Me lo contarás todo, hasta las partes que no me gusten?-subí a sus ojos inconscientemente pero no era mi intención reprocharle nada.

Desvió mi mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomé su mano para hacerle saber que estaba irremediablemente unida a él, y que, me contara lo que me contara, yo seguiría a su lado pues a estas alturas yo ya estaba completamente predispuesta.

-Pasé casi cuatro años bajo el servicio de los Volturi, aunque fue muy poco tiempo, lograron sacar lo peor de mí como te habrás dado cuenta.

Apreté mi mano con cariño.

-Cuando ya no lo soporté más, decidí huir. Huir no es nada fácil aún siendo inmortal, te condenas para siempre. Ellos han intentado localizarme y eso los llevó hacia ti, pensaron que me iría contigo pero ese era el último lugar al que yo decidiría ir al principio, no quería exponerte a más peligros. Te vi por última vez cuando escribí aquella carta pidiéndote que siguieras con tu vida, era mi deseo hablar contigo pero al ver mi reflejo noté que solo lograría asustarte y aunque te pedía que continuaras con tu vida deseaba que pudieras recordarme siempre y con cariño.

Asentí, recordaba perfecto la carta y su contenido.

-Alice fue a mi encuentro y me contó todo lo concerniente a Egon Roy, él te cuidaba y se encargaba de que tus días fueran lo más normales posibles. Al menos, al principio. Con el paso de los años la situación se volvió incontenible y Alice y él tuvieron que tomar nuevas decisiones al respecto. Alice no estaba muy de acuerdo con este arreglo y debo confesar que si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera hecho lo posible por detenerlo pero llegué tarde. El veneno ya había llegado a tu corazón cuando te encontré, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, salvo esperar e intentar ayudarte con tu nueva vida.

Esta vez fue Edward quien apretó mi mano con cariño, buscando reconfortarme.

Llegamos entonces a la bodega que me había servido de escondite hace tan solo un par de horas. El aire calido cubría el ambiente y el olor a óxido volvió a llenarme la nariz.

Me escondí tras Edward al cruzar la entrada.

¿Si Edward era un prófugo porque seguía las órdenes de los Volturi? ¿Por qué parecía tan relajado y tranquilo en su presencia?

Nuestros acompañantes se separaron al entrar y uno volvió a salir, supuse, para vigilar que ningún humano se percatara de nuestra presencia. Otro arregló una bombilla que colgaba miserablemente al techo, iluminando la habitación momentos después.

-Sólo un lugar ocupado por humanos necesitaría usar la luz.-me explicó Edward.

-¿Por qué estás con ellos?-le pregunté por fin.

-Se supone que ellos te recibirían, yo no tendría que haber venido.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué ellos? Ellos pertenecen al clan Volturi también.

-Sí, verás, Marcus y unos cuantos de sus seguidores han estado buscando un cambio hace ya varias décadas.

-¿Marcus?-repetí el nombre en voz alta y el recuerdo vino a mi memoria. El era uno de los presentes, esperó que me dirigiera a él para acercarse a nosotros.

Con una afable sonrisa, me saludó:

-Nos volvemos a ver, Isabella.

-Debí haber caído antes-admití.

-Lamentamos si nuestra presencia te incomodó de alguna manera.

Negué con la cabeza, aturdida por la nueva información.

-Aquél de allá-me indicó Edward al alto que había sido el primero en hablar.-es Félix y él que está afuera vigilando se llama Ferdinand. Hay muchos más pero infiltrados sólo Marcus y Félix.

-¿Cómo es que Aro no se ha enterado?

-El sabe-asintió-él lo sabe casi todo pero no ha hecho nada porque teme lo que puede ocurrir si Marcus decide organizar un levantamiento.

-¿Marcus tiene muchos seguidores?

-Sí, así es.-Marcus representaba, quizás sin intención, todo lo que un líder natural puede ofrecer. Su presencia implicaba respeto, voluntad y fuerza pero por sobretodo, su presencia otorgaba paz, una claridad contagiosa. Creí comprender porque él era tan apoyado.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos?-preguntó Ferdinand, un hombre bajito y corpulento, de profundos ojos negros y marcadas ojeras púrpuras.

-Bordearemos la frontera.

-¿A dónde nos encontramos?-le pregunté a Edward en un murmullo para no interrumpir las indicaciones de Marcus.

-En San Diego.-Besó mi frente comprendiendo que era una distancia relativamente corta para mis nuevas habilidades y que la posibilidad de ver a mi madre en un par de horas era admisible.

Le rogué con la mirada, mi hermanito ya debía tener unos cuantos meses.

Asintió, totalmente derrotado.

-Sólo si no es peligroso-me advirtió.

Tras un largo suspiro, recosté mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, sintiéndome al fin, segura y a salvo.

* * *

**Gracias por pasarse y por sus comentarios, les agradezco su apoyo incondicional ^^**

**Si mis largas ausencias les hicieron pensar que había dejado la historia, no es así en lo absoluto, era solo falta de tiempo.**

**En el próximo capítulo se resolverán más dudas pendientes.**


	18. Capítulo XVII: Conversaciones con otro

Capítulo XVII

Conversaciones con otro hombre

Dejamos la bodega a su suerte y partimos nuevamente hacia el oeste. En un par de horas, quizás en unos pocos minutos podría ver a mi madre. Sabía que podía ser riesgoso pero necesitaba ver y sentir que algo perteneciente a mi vida era y seguía normal.

Marcus, Ferdinand y Félix, iban delante de nosotros, marcando el paso y haciendo el camino; Edward y yo flanqueábamos el grupo desde atrás.

Edward caminaba a mi lado en completo silencio. De vez en cuando me echaba una mirada curiosa pero no decía nada. Yo, en cambio, todavía tenía una pregunta que hacerle. Si bien la desconfianza ya había desaparecido, ya que me sentía segura y a salvo junto a él y junto a Marcus, el representante más cuerdo que quedaba del trío Volturi; aún titubeaba mientras buscaba las palabras para expresar mi duda. Jugaba con las mangas de mi chaqueta cuando Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo:

—Dime, Bella ¿qué te atormenta tanto?

Lo observé un momento, sus ojos resplandecían, sinceros.

—La muerte de Roy sigue rondando mi cabeza—confesé con desánimo.

—Sé que se convirtió en un buen amigo tuyo.

—Sí, lo fue. Su llegada fue como un salvavidas.

Mantuvo su postura y su paso, y no se volvió a mirarme cuando comenzó a contarme lo ocurrido aquella noche.

—Marcus y Roy planearon tu conversión. Alice consiguió el escondite y se encargaría de cuidarte. No sé cómo la guardia se enteró, tal vez fue mera coincidencia pero estuviste expuesta a un peligro considerable ya que te encontrabas completamente vulnerable. Buscando distraerlos Roy expuso su vida. Si bien su deseo inicial siempre había sido morir, no estaba en sus planes morir aquél día y con eso dejarte sola.

—Pero, ¿se dejó morir o no llegaste a tiempo para ayudarlo? —solté de manera inconexa y me mordí la lengua por haber formulado así mi mayor interrogante.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño. Con tímido gesto, como si temiera molestarme, apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, brindándome consuelo.

Seguimos caminando sobre la hierba seca, podía escuchar como esta parecía crujir con cada uno de nuestros pasos. El amanecer se acercaba con lentitud.

—Llegué cuando él ya había muerto y parte de la guardia decidía qué hacer contigo. —me explicó momentos después.

— ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste escapar conmigo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos simplemente me dejaron.

Me dirigió una suave sonrisa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Bella—comentó.

Asentí, en efecto habían sido muchísimos años.

Caminando como si estuviéramos de paseo, llegamos a Phoenix a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Aunque era un día nublado y brumoso, decidieron que debíamos llevar capuchas y anteojos, sobretodo yo. Juntos e intentando pasar desapercibidos entre la gente, parecía que nos dirigíamos a robar un banco. Reprimí una ligera carcajada ante la ocurrencia.

Félix me guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse las gafas oscuras.

Nos separamos del grupo en cuanto Edward les explicó a Marcus y al resto lo que queríamos hacer. Noté que Félix y el otro vampiro, el regordete, no se tomaban la noticia muy bien pero Marcus accedió enseguida.

—Debes alimentarte primero—propuso Edward.

Acepté de buena gana. La sed no había remitido con mi pequeña presa y la quemazón en la garganta, una vez hube conocido el sabor de la sangre, no habían hecho más que incrementar. Sentía la boca seca como cuando te despiertas en mitad de la noche un poco afiebrada.

La segunda vez me supo aún mejor. Si bien la ansiedad era la misma, no tenía miedo y ningún tipo de pudor me frenaba. Con suavidad cuando terminé, Edward posó sus dedos sobre la base de mis labios y los limpió de las huellas de mi reciente merienda. Un ligero cosquilleo quedó en mi piel cuando él dejó de acariciarme. Algo torpes y sin poder despegar la mirada, reímos avergonzados mientras intentábamos reiniciar nuestro viaje.

— ¿Hubieras preferido que Roy estuviera aquí? —preguntó cuando nos encontrábamos a unos pocos metros de mi hogar de infancia. Había algo extraño en la manera en que había hecho la pregunta sin embargo, no me detuve a considerarla; me vi saltando y diciendo:

— ¡Claro!

Lo miré con cautela. Nuevamente lo sentí distante. Aún cuando nuestros cuerpos caminaban pegados. Éramos lo único que el otro tenía como apoyo para sentirnos enteros, cuerdos y reales en un mundo que no nos pertenecía; y él parecía un completo extraño para mí.

A eso de las once del día mi madre salió de la casa empujando un cochecito. La vi cansada pero sus ojos brillaban de alegría haciéndola lucir su joven y despreocupada.

Se detuvo en una plaza pública y se sentó en una de las bancas verdes que rodeaban los juegos infantiles. Renée cargó al bebé y lo meció cantándole mientras lo hacía. El bebé parecía pequeño y frágil en sus delgados e inofensivos brazos. Los latidos de su corazón sin embargo, eran rápidos y golpeaban su pecho con fuerza. Si Phil lo supiera, estaría muy orgulloso de que su pequeño muchacho había heredado su corazón de deportista.

Mientras mecía a la pequeña criatura, mi madre sacó de uno de los bolsillos del cochecito un oso de felpa un tanto más grande que el bebé y que reconocí al instante. Totalmente blanco, le faltaba un ojo y parte de un brazo, que alguna vez perdió en una disputa con un perro hambriento. Renée le mostró el oso hasta que él extendió sus manitas para intentar alcanzarlo.

—Este oso era también el juguete favorito de tu hermana—le contó mi madre mientras el pequeño observaba el juguete—Nunca entendí porqué este oso tan feo le gustaba tanto, pero al parecer a ti también te agrada, ¿no? —volvió a mostrárselo y esta vez dejó que lo tomara. Lo sostuvo unos instantes mientras lo observaba y cuando se aburrió de su inanimada compañía lo lanzó tan lejos como su fuerza le permitió.

Sin pensarlo siquiera y antes de que Edward comprendiera mi propósito, me abalancé sobre el juguete que había caído a los pies de mi madre, y lo cogí.

—Oh, gracias—musitó ella distraída con el pequeño.

Levantó la vista y me observó extrañada.

Paralizada ante mi propio atrevimiento, extendí el brazo para entregarle el juguete. Lo tomó con nerviosismo y apretó al bebé contra su pecho, alejándolo de mi vista. Este comenzó a llorar.

—Mamá—murmuré bajito al observarla, se había puesto pálida.

El llanto del bebé llenó mis oídos de forma estridente, llenando también mis pensamientos que vagaban confusos y se sacudían de manera dolorosa.

Su piel delicada, una capa fina, cálida y tirante que se rompería con tanta facilidad al contacto con mis dientes, dejando al descubierto una arteria suave; y la sangre nueva y a borbotones fueron algunas de las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza en tan solo unos pocos segundos.

Jadeé, buscando controlarme e intentando moverme, pero me había quedado petrificada mirando al pequeño, que aún lloraba en los brazos de mi madre.

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta, frustrado y ansioso. ¿Qué hacer? Estaba a punto de exponerme y mis básicos deseos, que en ese momento se resumían en la idea de atravesar la piel del bebé, ¡me querían llevar al asesinato de mi hermano!

— ¡Váyase! —grité con desesperación. Mi madre me miró con recelo y cierto temor. Los colores no habían vuelto a su rostro. Apreté mis manos en puño y las escondí detrás de mi cuerpo, golpeando mi espalda. — ¿A qué espera? —la apuré, ya no pudiendo aguantar tanta dilación.

Renée se levantó enseguida y mirando hacia atrás de cuando en cuando para asegurarse de que no la seguía, se marchó con el bebé.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, me sentía aturdida por el esfuerzo. Al bajar la vista noté que se le había quedado el oso de peluche con el que mi madre había intentado distraer a mi hermanito. Le sacudí el polvo y poniéndolo entre mi palma y mis dedos dejé que estos se cerraran en torno al peluche, descargando con él mi frustración, hasta que la espuma suave y blanda empezó a escaparse de las costuras. En ese momento, Edward apareció a mi lado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunté con enfado.

Me sentía totalmente traicionada por él, ¿cómo me había dejado ir tan lejos? ¿Por qué no me había ayudado?

—No pude acercarme.

Me acerqué y extendiendo los brazos, le empujé. Su cuerpo cayó sobre la tierra arcillosa, levantando una humareda de polvo. Me sorprendí ante mi propia fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? —exigí saber. Para ese entonces él ya se había levantado y estaba nuevamente frente a mí con sus ropas manchadas por la tierra. Rodeó mis muñecas con sus largos dedos y las sujetó con fuerza, intentando inmovilizarme.

—No pude acercarme, Bella—volvió a repetir.

Solté un taco, forcejeando.

—Tu escudo no me permitió acercarme—añadió.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Dejé de forcejear y él, considerándolo, finalmente me dejó libre.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

—Alice y yo tuvimos una conversación antes de que te encontrara.

—Ella me dijo que no sabía nada de ti.

Edward observó la plaza, no quedaba nadie. Se sacó los lentes y me miró.

—Luego de lo que hice, Alice no quería que te convirtieras.

— ¿Cómo fue? —quise saber, evadiendo sus refulgentes y oscuros ojos bermejo. Sentía curiosidad por ese repentino cambio en su actuar. Si se había logrado contener por tanto tiempo conmigo, ¿por qué no frente a un desconocido?

—Al poco tiempo de encontrarme allí se me informó que mi estadía sería permanente y que no se me permitiría volver a tener contacto contigo, pues eso atentaba contras las normas establecidas. Tú seguías siendo una humana y ningún humano podía conocer nuestra existencia. Con esto dándome vueltas en la cabeza, concluí que no sólo te perdía a ti sino también a mi familia. —Se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué me importaba entonces lo que ocurriera si las nociones del bien y el mal estaban tan retorcidas en mi mundo? Nos habían condenado por una infantil venganza, porque yo te protegí a ti y con eso le di la espalda a los de mi propia especie. —Soltó un largo suspiro—Pero, ¿cómo iba a dejar que te hicieran daño?

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Comencé a beber sangre humana por iniciativa propia, nadie me forzó ni me invitó a hacerlo. Tuve cuidado de escoger víctimas que ya no tenían otra opción, aquellas que ya habían sido asesinadas por mi compañeros, pero eso no cambia nada, ¿no?

Ahora fui yo la que se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía pedirme que lo juzgara cuando yo conocía tan bien lo bondadoso que era su corazón?

—Marcus intentó convencerme de que existían otras opciones, pero por mucho tiempo no quise escucharlo, simplemente no podía. Entonces me envió devuelta a Estados Unidos, para una misión que luego descubrí que no existía. En cierta manera, él facilitó mi escape.

— ¿Por qué lo hace?

—El también tiene su propia batalla interna con todo lo que ellos significan para nuestra especie. Además, aboga por nuestra causa porque ve reflejados en nosotros—se volvió para mirarme con un brillo dulce en los ojos—su propia historia de amor.

— ¿El también se enamoró de una humana? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No, él se enamoró de la hermana de Aro.

—Entonces—murmuré—no entiendo.

Edward dejó escapar una risita musical y comprendiendo mi confusión, agregó:

—Marcus y Dydyme, la hermana de Aro, se enamoraron y quisieron escapar de Volterra para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de las maquinaciones y las ansias de poder y soberanía que tenía Aro. Ellos querían estar juntos.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces? —lo apuré a medida que me adentraba en la historia, podía leer en los ojos de Edward que lo que seguía no era el final de un cuento de hadas.

—Aro mató a su hermana.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Edward tomó mi mano a modo de consuelo.

— ¿Marcus lo sabe?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su atención a un punto alejado de la plaza.

—Debemos irnos—me indicó segundos después.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí.

—Tu madre ha llamado a la policía, vienen por nosotros.

Me detuve frente a él, incrédula.

—Es en serio—rió— ¡Vamos!

Nos escabullimos nuevamente entre la gente y caminamos hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Me envolví en mis pensamientos y agradecí nuevamente que mi escudo, de manera inconsciente, no dejara a Edward ni a nadie penetrar en mi mente. La historia sobre Marcus revoloteaba en mi cabeza. Sentí otra vez aquel dolor en un rincón inhabitado de mi cabeza, la única porción de mi persona que sabía exacto lo que debía hacer. Mi conversión no cambiaba el hecho de que Edward era un fugitivo de las leyes vampíricas, leyes que ahora sí me atañían; ni lo eximían para que pudiera volver con su familia.

— ¿No vas a alimentarte, Edward? —pregunté en el camino.

—Sí—aceptó— ¿me acompañarías?

—Claro, no supone ya un peligro para mí—sonreí al notar la nube que se posó sobre sus ojos. —Quiero acompañarte.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando llegamos a los restos de lo que, en su época, fue una exitosa fábrica de acero. Había escuchado muchas veces a mi padre divagar con ella, cuando pensaba que todavía tenía una posibilidad con mamá.

Pasé por los restos de esa idea que jamás logró realizar y me pregunté ¿qué hubiera sido de mí si jamás hubiera tenido que regresar a Forks?

Lo más evidente, jamás hubiera conocido a Edward.

Me podría haber partido un rayo o atropellado un bus pero jamás mi vida hubiera corrido tanto peligro como lo hizo en mi corta estadía en Forks.

Edward jamás hubiera tenido que dejar a su familia para irse con los Volturi.

La vida de Edward no correría peligro por haberlos abandonado.

Repetí lo último varias veces y cada vez sentía un poco más de miedo. Si algo llegaba a pasarle estaría condenada eternamente a vivir sin él. Atrapada para siempre en mi nueva inmortalidad.

Ambos escuchamos los pasos de un grupo de animales que se acercaban entre la hierba. Eran tres zorros medio desnutridos que se movían torpemente. Su pelaje pardo rojizo estaba desteñido y sus ojos brillaban, más febriles que despiadados. Se cruzaron con nosotros y no hicieron ni siquiera el intento de considerarnos como posible caza. Nosotros pensamos diferente, sin embargo.

— ¿Las mujeres primero? —me esperó Edward con una invitación de su mano.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Adelante.

La verdad, no me apetecía beber sangre en ese momento. Tenía sed, estaba segura de que siempre tendría sed pero no me apetecía hacer nada. Edward se adelantó y al instante siguiente bebía de dos de los desafortunados zorros que se habían cruzado en nuestro camino. Escuchaba sus movimientos y el palpitar de los animales antes de perder la batalla y sospeché que Edward, en aquel momento, no estaba más pendiente de mí.

Podría marcharme, comenzar a correr y él no se daría cuenta, pensé. Pero antes quería asegurarme de que él no podría encontrarme.

Aún alimentándose, Edward estaba de espaldas a mí cuando me acerqué a su lado. Intenté sentir y ser capaz de notar la presencia de mi escudo. Fui consciente de su aparición, una incierta seguridad me cubrió y entonces comprendí que lo había encontrado.

Ahí estaba y ahora quería saber si este podía esconderme de los agudizados sentidos de un vampiro dispuesto a buscarme. Me escondí tras un tronco seco y le llamé.

—Edward.

Me quedé quieta mientras él se volvía, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Esperaba, con esto, que él no pudiera sentir mi olor, protegida por mi escudo. Si él no podía sentir mi presencia allí, a unos metros de él, podría ser prácticamente invisible para cualquiera.

La sonrisa de Edward se fue desdibujando a medida que recorría con la vista el perímetro que nos rodeaba. Juntó las cejas.

— ¿Bella? —un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al observar su rostro.

Cerró los ojos y caminó, orientado únicamente por sus sentidos. Pasó a mi lado y siguió de largo, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Bella, dónde estás?

Me acerqué lentamente a él, intentando concentrarme para mantener el escudo.

—Edward.

No pudo encontrarme.

Ya era suficiente, concluí.

La próxima vez que Edward me vio, me encontró a la orilla de un riachuelo. Lo había encontrado por casualidad y me sirvió de excusa para justificar mi ausencia. Tomó mi mano al llegar y la sostuvo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Lo miré un instante, guardándome un suspiro ante su compañía. Volví la vista al riachuelo, buscando algo que decir.

—Me preguntaba como se sentiría el agua fría ahora. Tú me pareces muy cálido. —Acaricié la base de su mano con ternura.

— ¿Quieres probar?

Asentí.

Ya que el riachuelo no era lo suficientemente hondo ni extenso como para recibirnos, nos descalzamos y sumergimos los pies en el agua transparente. La sensación, una parecida a la que sentía cuando era humana, subió como una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo, pero ya no era la baja temperatura del agua lo que la producía; sino su calidez. Su acogedora y exquisita calidez. Como la matriz materna, imaginé.

—Esto se siente maravilloso—murmuré con los ojos cerrados. La mano de Edward soltó la mía y subió por mi espalda, con movimientos lentos y suaves. Atrajo mi cuerpo y lo estrechó junto al suyo. Su aroma llenó mis pensamientos ni bien lo tuve al lado. Tarareó una melodía mientras acunaba mi rostro y lo acercaba al suyo para finalmente besarlo. Sus finos labios acariciaron mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi frente y mis labios con una ansiedad muy poco comedida. Le respondí con la misma intensidad esperando el momento en que sus labios cayeran en los míos.

—Edward—susurré.

Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, me soltó como lo hacía cuando temía hacerme daño, pero me mantuvo aferrada a su cuerpo.

—Vas a irte. —dijo. No era una pregunta.

Asentí mirándolo a los ojos. No podía mentirle.

— ¿Por qué? —Había una ligera nota de dolor en su voz.

—Tu vida está en peligro, no sabría que hacer si te pasa algo, si llegara a perderte…

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Y por eso vas a dejarme, por temor a perderme?

Reí ante la pregunta y negué con la cabeza. Besé su cuello y respondí:

—Quiero ir a hablar con Aro.

— ¿Por qué? —pronunció muy lentamente.

—No puedes volver donde tu familia, tendrás que estar siempre escapando y es todo mi culpa.

— ¿Tú culpa?

—Y yo ahora puedo arreglarlo.

—Cuando te dije que no era necesario que te sacrificaras por mí, hablaba en serio. —Negó con la cabeza—No sabes cuanto desearía en estos momentos que fueras humana.

— ¿Cambié mucho? —pregunté con temor, no había tenido la oportunidad de observar mi reflejo. Toqué mi rostro, sentí la piel lisa y suave. Ninguna imperfección encontré en mi rápida búsqueda. Solo podía ser consciente de los cambios que había notado en mi cuerpo, en mis capacidades.

—Bueno, sí. Ahora puedes patearme el trasero si así te lo propones. Eres y serás más fuerte que yo por unos cuantos años. —Lo vi sonreír— Si fueras humana sería fácil retenerte a mi lado, amarrarte a mi muñeca para impedir que escaparas. Ahora no se me ocurre qué hacer.

—Tenía miedo, cuando Roy finalmente me dijo el porqué de su llegada, que al convertirme yo cambiara. —le conté. — Que llegara a sentir las cosas de manera diferente, que el amor que yo había guardado y que sentía por ti desapareciera luego de los tres días, como si nunca hubiera existido, dejándome sin ninguna huella en mi interior que pudiera recordármelo. Temía volver a olvidarte y sin embargo, fue verte y mi pecho, que ahora parece vacío y muerto, revivió y una oleada abrasadora aunque totalmente distinta a la sensación de la sed, se abrió camino por todo mi cuerpo, despertándolo. Y quise llorar y quise gritar porque por fin estabas allí. No sabes cuanto tiempo imaginé que aparecías de repente en mi camino, que despertaba en mi antigua habitación de forks y estabas ahí como cada mañana, contando los segundos para que yo despertara.

—Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya acabó. —Susurró— Lo prometo.

Negué con la cabeza y escondí la mirada.

—Apenas encuentre un poco de valor para hacerlo, voy a irme.

Rodeó mis muñecas fuertemente con sus manos para ilustrarme lo que había intentado decirme momentos antes.

— ¿Estabas probando tu escudo, no?

Asentí.

—Quería comprobar que no podías sentir mi olor.

—No, no podía. —Soltó un suspiro— A menos que quieras—soltó mis manos con suavidad—no es necesario que te vayas.

—No quiero este tipo de vida para ti, no quiero que te la pases escapando.

Me solté de su abrazo y me senté a su lado, para que me tomara en serio.

—Bella, Marcus y sus seguidores están a punto de decidir iniciar un levantamiento contra los habitantes de Volterra. Dentro de unos cuantos meses ya nadie se preocupará de nosotros ni de mi familia. No tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos.

—Quizás por eso te dejaron irte conmigo. —Dije minutos después, dándole vueltas a la nueva información. El se volvió para prestarme toda su atención—teniéndote a ti y a tu familia de su lado, no tendrían mucho que temer.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Y si alguna vez me vieron junto a Roy, las semanas antes a mi conversión, se habrán enterado de lo básico, al menos, de mi don.

—Eres toda una geniecilla, ¿no?

Sonreí divertida ante su comentario.

—Eso calzaría con algo que escuché la noche de tu conversión. —me contó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Habían opiniones divididas sobre lo que se tenía que hacer contigo. Muchos de los integrantes del clan Volturi solo están allí por sus deseos de sangre, de pelea. Otros han sido reclutados por sus dones especiales y hay unos pocos que han decidido entrar a sus filas por su afán de justicia y equilibrio. Dentro del grupo de aquella noche había una mezcla entre los primeros y los últimos. Los que deseaban acabar contigo aunque no existiera motivo para ello y los que, viendo que el veneno ya había llegado a tu corazón, tenían la intención de dejarte allí a tu suerte, pues tu conversión era inminente.

Se detuvo y contempló el correr del agua.

—En ese momento no comprendí lo que habían querido decir, solo podía pensar en ti y en lo que estabas pasando; pero en cuanto llegué a tu lado ellos se alejaron. No intentaron detenerme ni comenzar una pelea. Uno de ellos, me imagino que uno de los dialogadores, murmuró: _Si el chico llega, nos vamos. Si no aparece, es nuestra. _

—Entonces no buscaban acabar conmigo—concluí extrañada.

Edward negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos ante el descubrimiento.

—Te querían para ellos.

* * *

**Gracias por pasarse **

**Que tengan una buena semana!**


	19. Capítulo XVIII:Preparativos

Capítulo XVIII

Preparativos

Inspiré hondo. El frío matinal llenó mis pulmones y bajó para reconfortar el ardor que me acompañaba continuamente. Junto con Félix, que daba grandes zancadas a mi lado, revisábamos el perímetro de un posible nuevo lugar para levantar el campamento. No necesitábamos la comodidad de un catre o el calor de una hoguera pero, según me contaron ellos mismos, era confortable tener un punto en común para compartirlo con gente de nuestra especie. Con los años, la soledad iba abrumando al vampiro y podía fácilmente llevarlo a la locura. No era fácil lidiar con algo tan absoluto como la eternidad.

Cada vez que hablaba con Félix, éste me dirigía una pícara mirada que, si por mis venas corriera sangre me subiría directo a las mejillas delatando mi embarazo. Como no era así, lograba disimular mi turbación iniciando una conversación cualquiera. Me hizo contarle de mi vida como humana: Del trabajo de mi padre y del nuevo casamiento de Renée, que lo asombró en sobremanera. Aún viviendo en el mismo planeta, se encontraba completamente alejado de todo lo que pasaba en el.

— ¿Habías estado en Nueva York antes? —preguntó.

—No, es la primera vez. Habíamos ideado un viaje con mamá pero luego conoció a Phil y lo olvidamos.

— ¿Qué dijo tu padre cuando supo que su mujer se casaba con otro?

Me encogí de hombros; sin embargo, lograba entender su confusión. El recordaba vagamente los primeros años de su existencia en los sucios y fríos callejones de la Europa medieval, cuando las mujeres todavía no tenían voz ni voto y donde el adulterio femenino se pagaba en la misma hoguera en que quemaban a brujas y traidores.

—Mi padre le deseó toda la felicidad posible—contesté.

— ¿Tu padre sigue amando a tu mamá, no? —inclinó la cabeza, lo captó enseguida.

Asentí.

—Así es.

Me detuve al escuchar un chasquido en la hierba.

— ¿Escuchas eso? —pregunté intentando localizar la procedencia del sonido.

Asintió, con tranquilidad.

—Es una animal.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su ancho y alto cuerpo cubrió el mío cuando se detuvo frente a mí, como si lo estuviera rodeando.

—Fíjate en sus pisadas—me indicó con amabilidad.

Escuché con más atención, el quiebre era suave y el paso sobre el suelo parecía más un rebote que un andar reposado como podría suceder con un bípedo. Minutos más tarde, una perezosa ardilla apareció ante nosotros caminando de aquí para allá sin decidirse en qué lugar detenerse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver a un animalito como lo que era, una pequeña criatura; y no como un simple alimento andante.

— ¿Es verdad lo que está por ocurrir? —pregunté a Félix antes de cerrar el perímetro.

Se dirigió hacia mí con lentitud y en su rostro pude ver que le costaba decidir cuanto podía contarme.

Tranquila, lo animé con la mirada.

—Lo que está por ocurrir—repitió moviendo la cabeza. — ¿Sabes que ello puede prolongarse cien o más años?

Me congelé, él lo notó en seguida. Olía el miedo, había sido preparado para ello.

— ¿Cómo mínimo cien años? —mi voz no fue más que un murmullo cortado.

Me pasó un brazo por la espalda.

—Tranquila, lo que él te dijo es verdad. Dejarán la caza porque no les conviene estar en contra de los Cullen. Solamente ellos, como familia y por su estilo de vida, tienen más seguidores que los que la gobernación de Volterra quisiera que tuvieran.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo mejor será que vuelvan con ellos—sugirió.

— ¿Y exponerlos también?

—En cuanto estén en su compañía todo quedará en el olvido.

— ¿Cómo harás tú para volver? Aro sabrá todo.

—El sabe—aceptó—pero no regresaré esta vez.

Su rostro brilló y al verlo olvidé casi por completo que el hombre que tenía frente a mí medía casi dos metros, ocultaba el sol con su sola presencia y podía acabar conmigo con tan solo un zarpazo. Sonreía como un niño aliviado. Observé el cambio.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Quiero vivir—respondió.

Marcus nos recibió cuando llegamos al círculo de piedra, lugar que servía como base para nuestra pequeña legión. A ese lugar llegarían los vampiros aliados una vez que Ferdinand, Félix y tal vez nosotros comenzáramos a correr la voz. Se esperaba la llegada de un nuevo aquelarre latinoamericano que también ayudaría a incorporar nuevos miembros. No era una tarea fácil, la persuasión debía estar muy bien camuflada, cualquier movimiento en falso sería completamente letal. Por eso necesitaban, comprendí, un don como el de Edward.

—Bella—me acogió Marcus al alcanzarme (había logrado al fin que me llamara así, luego de muchas replicas y formalidades de su parte) — ¿han encontrado algo fuera de lo normal?

—No, el lugar está despejado.

— ¡Fantástico! —subió los brazos como si agradeciera al cielo.

Mis ojos se desviaron con rapidez cuando atisbé la figura desgarbada de Edward escondida detrás un puñado de cipreses. Por un momento pensé en los cipreses de van gogh, hasta que nuevamente mi vista se perdió en la excepcional belleza del joven que me había cautivado. Se encogió de hombros al verme y me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que era tan suya y tan natural que quitaba el aliento.

No. Marcus no había desaparecido como pensé en un principio. Era yo quien lo había dejado atrás y me acercaba, con rapidez y casi sin sentirlo, a Edward.

—Te tengo una buena noticia—me contó luego de besar mis labios.

Asentí para que continuara.

—Volveremos a casa.

Me estremecí al ver su rostro animado. Como tantas otras veces, agradecí el que no pudiera leer en mí como bien podía con el resto del mundo. No quería que nada, ni siquiera mis temores, nublaran su satisfacción. Desde nuestro reencuentro solo había visto en él una sombra de culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento. Pedía al cielo que se despejara de una vez.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunté.

—Apenas llegue nuestro recambio—guiñó un ojo. Mi corazón se estrechó dentro del pecho, aun sin vida, y logró sacarme una sonrisa. Asentí mientras acariciaba su rostro.

— ¿Has hablado con ellos?

—No, pero sé donde se encuentran ahora.

— ¿Dónde es eso?

Tal vez Félix y Edward tenían razón y al regresar con los Cullen Alice podría tener una visión confirmando lo que ambos sospechaban, que todo estaría bien y no tendríamos que escapar ni escondernos, podríamos comenzar a vivir y a disfrutar el uno del otro sin temor.

—Nuestra familia está en Rochester. —respondió.

— ¡Eso está muy cerca! —Alice ya debe estar preparando nuestro recibimiento—bromeé.

—Ya lo creo—suspiró, simulando estar agotado.

Nos miramos un momento, el tiempo, ahora imperceptible, pasaba sin rozarnos. A modo de broma volvió a guiñar un ojo; no pude evitar reír.

— ¿Qué ha dicho Marcus sobre nuestra partida? —pregunté mucho, mucho tiempo después.

—El sugirió que nos fuéramos. En tiempos hostiles como los que se avecinan lo más seguro es estar junto a nuestra familia.

— ¿Los dejaremos? —me refería a abandonar el grupo y dejarlos a su suerte; no a nuestra inminente partida.

Pareció entender porque respondió:

—No podemos optar por ningún bando.

— ¿Marcus te pidió eso?

—El me aconsejó eso—asintió con la cabeza—y es bastante lógico.

—Lo es, sin duda. Elegir cualquier bando sería peligroso pero, ¿no sería irresponsable de nuestra parte dejarlos así?

Rió suavemente, para mantener la seriedad que debía por la conversación.

—Bella, no los dejaremos indefensos tras nuestra partida. Llegarán más aliados, —sonrió con un deje de ironía—aliados que estén realmente preparados para una batalla.

—Sabes—dijo de pronto en un susurro ronco que erizó mi piel—hay otros preparativos que Alice también querría empezar a preparar. —tomó de mi mano y me guió lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de mi rostro, lejos del bosque de cipreses, lejos de nuestros compañeros de ruta.

— ¿Cuáles? —le pregunté.

Me vi totalmente perdida en su rostro inocente; sus ojos brillaban, dulces. El color amargo se estaba destiñendo con lentitud. Sus pensamientos vagaban difusos y me costaba seguirle la marcha.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos la última vez que visitamos aquel prado?

Incliné la cabeza, un poco alelada. Recordaba a la perfección el último día que había pasado a su lado. Había sido una hermosa tarde, tan hermosa que parecía mentira. Y así había sido. Tuvimos un momento tan bello que tuvo que terminar, demasiado luego. Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en _ese_ final.

—Sí, la recuerdo—le dije.

No pudo disimular la sonrisa que nació en sus labios. Estreché los ojos, suspicaz.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Edward? —puse mis brazos en jarra.

—Usted señorita, si mal no recuerdo, —dejó caer sus manos sobre mis caderas y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo—me prometió algo aquella vez y aún no ha cumplido.

Intenté zafarme para tontear con él.

— ¿Qué cosa te prometí?

Abrí los ojos y batí las pestañas con candidez. Una de sus cejas broncíneas se alzó, llena de escepticismo. Contuve la risa.

—Pues, que serías mía para siempre.

—Desde el principio ha sido así. Las dos veces que te vi por primera vez supe que jamás podría amar a alguien más. Soy tuya—le respondí con sinceridad. —Y, literalmente, espero que sea para siempre.

—Lo será—prometió. Rozó su mejilla con la mía mientras respiraba hondo al acariciar mi piel. — ¿Sabes? —murmuró—Aún queda en ti un vestigio de tu aroma humano. Los vampiros somos esencialmente dulces pero tú…—dejó escapar un suspiro—es como si jamás nos hubiéramos separado.

Me reconfortó la idea de que, después de todo, yo no hubiera cambiado tanto. Me alegró pensar que no era una total extraña para él, una extraña con la cual él se había atado alguna vez. Nunca había sido más feliz como en aquellos días en su compañía en secundaria, por eso agradecía estos momentos en que nos olvidábamos de todo lo que había ocurrido en el medio, el tiempo separados, y podíamos extender ese tiempo y mezclarlo con nuestra vida actual como quien edita un video y solo deja las partes buenas.

— ¿Serás por fin mi esposa?

Con que a eso iba. Me separé de su abrazo y él se detuvo a mirarme expectante. Nerviosa por lo profunda de su mirada, busqué en mi cabeza algo que decir. Fue mucho más fácil buscar en mis bolsillos.

Sus ojos, del color del crepúsculo, brillaron al ver mi traviesa sonrisa.

Comencé a correr y al sentir el aire rozando mi cuerpo, elevándome, aceleré un poco más. Edward venía tras mío y aceleró también para darme alcance. Nuestras risas se desvanecieron a través del bosque, perdiéndose en este mientras lo dejábamos atrás.

—Detente—no sabría decir si lo dijo realmente o apareció de repente como una alarma en mi cabeza. De igual forma, me detuve en seco. Edward se detuvo a mi lado, conteniendo el aliento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

Enderezó la pose.

—Carroñeros—murmuró.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, asemejándolo a un felino crispado. A una distancia de casi tres kilómetros se encontraban tres altas figuras, moviéndose en zigzag para abarcar la mayor superficie posible.

—Son una especie de caza recompensas. —me explicó.

— ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo aquí? ¿Crees que hayan venido por nosotros? —pregunté inquieta.

Tomó mi mano enseguida para que no temiera.

—No están lo suficientemente cerca—sacudió la cabeza, frustrado. —Debemos regresar.

Se volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Crees que podrías desplegar tu escudo para los dos? Serían capaces de seguir nuestros rastros.

Asentí, nerviosa.

—Creo que sí—respondí.

Me concentré en nuestras manos unidas, como si fuera un puente entre ambos cuerpos, uniéndolos hasta hacerlos uno. Lo sentí casi enseguida, aunque creía que se debía al temor que había despertado en mí la palabra "carroñeros" y no a un aumento en mis capacidades.

—Vamos—le avisé.

Me dirigió una lenta mirada llena de orgullo; sentí nuevamente como se me encogía el corazón al verle.

Algo iba mal.


	20. Capítulo XIX: Se celebra una boda

— _¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté. _

_Enderezó la pose._

—_Carroñeros—murmuró._

_Sus ojos se estrecharon, asemejándolo a un felino crispado. A una distancia de casi tres kilómetros se encontraban tres altas figuras, moviéndose en zigzag para abarcar la mayor superficie posible._

—_Son una especie de caza recompensas. —me explicó. _

— _¿Qué crees que estén haciendo aquí? ¿Crees que hayan venido por nosotros? —pregunté inquieta._

_Tomó mi mano enseguida para que no temiera._

—_No están lo suficientemente cerca—sacudió la cabeza, frustrado. —Debemos regresar. _

_Se volvió a mirarme._

— _¿Crees que podrías desplegar tu escudo para los dos? Serían capaces de seguir nuestros rastros._

_Asentí, nerviosa._

—_Creo que sí—respondí. _

_Me concentré en nuestras manos unidas, como si fuera un puente entre ambos cuerpos, uniéndolos hasta hacerlos uno. Lo sentí casi enseguida, aunque creía que se debía al temor que había despertado en mí la palabra "carroñeros" y no a un aumento en mis capacidades._

—_Vamos—le avisé._

_Me dirigió una lenta mirada llena de orgullo; sentí nuevamente como se me encogía el corazón al verle._

_Algo iba mal._

Capítulo XIX

Se celebra una boda

— ¿No estarás pensando en escapar? —Alice cruzó la habitación hasta posarse a mi lado.

Me encontraba en el balcón de mi cuarto mirando la ciudad, tan lejos de nosotros. Las luces comenzaban a encenderse con la llegada del atardecer, formando sempiternos caminos a donde quiera que mirara.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pensaba en mis padres.

Alargó uno de sus brazos y estrechó mi cuerpo junto al suyo.

—Vi lo que ocurrió cuando encontraste a tu madre. Luchaste mucho para controlarte y…

—Sé lo que ocurrió ese día—la interrumpí sin volverme a mirarla. —Fue una imprudencia de mi parte acercarme tanto como lo hice, sobretodo con el pequeño allí. Sé también que es peligroso para cualquier ser humano rondar cerca de estos lugares teniendo a carroñeros y a la guardia tan cerca de nuestras narices.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Le escribiste a Charlie.

—Sí—acepté— ¿crees que sea peligroso?

Hizo una mueca aunque no se veía preocupada.

— ¿No podrías enviarle un correo electrónico?

— ¿Charlie con cuenta en Hotmail? —quise bromear. — ¿Tan malo se ve el futuro?

—Deberías darle más crédito a tu padre—me retó—se ha apañado solo casi toda su vida.

Me retaba medio en serio, medio en broma; pero tenía razón. Charlie había pasado gran parte de su vida solo y ahora yo había contribuido a aumentar su soledad cortando el contacto.

—El es feliz porque sabe que tú lo estás. Y eso es lo que siempre ha deseado para ti.

Respiré profundo aunque no sirvió para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó momentos más tarde.

—Sí. No estabas muy equivocada en tus suposiciones al entrar acá. He considerado por lo menos cinco maneras de evitarme esto.

—No estás hablando en serio. Te he visto en el altar junto a mi hermano, eso no ha cambiado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sí ha cambiado?

—Tranquila, Bella. Todo saldrá bien. Mi hermano fue muy afortunado al haberte encontrado. Es una unión que deseamos que ocurra, de todo corazón.

—Siempre he pensando que fue al revés. —le conté—No puedo imaginar qué hice para merecer su amor ni el cariño de ustedes.

Meció su cabeza con dulzura.

—Nuestro cariño fue totalmente tuyo el día que mi lúgubre hermano comenzó a sonreír con verdadera alegría. Jamás olvidaré la vez que me contó de tu amor por ti, por esa criatura extraña y misteriosa que había nacido con el claro afán de torturarlo por el resto de su existencia.

Escondí el rostro para ocultar la emoción.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con el vestido? —se ofreció tomándolo de su lugar en el armario y extendiéndolo para que pudiera apreciarlo otra vez.

—Sí—contesté—me encantaría.

—Llamaré a Esme, me mataría si la excluyo de este ritual.

El trabajo de los carroñeros ya había cobrado una víctima, una víctima conocida, porque del resto de vampiros aliados no sabíamos nada. Félix había muerto escondiendo el lugar donde se levantaba el campamento y llevándose consigo el nombre del resto de los participantes.

— ¡Isabella, Isabella! —me volví para encontrarme con Danielle. — ¿Puedo quedarme yo también mientras te vistes?

—Claro—respondí un poco aturdida.

—Alice no quiere dejarme.

—Tienes que prometer que no hurgarás entre sus cosas—la regañé con cariño.

—No hago eso—protestó.

Danielle se había convertido, por influencia de sus hermanas y de Esme en una mujercita traviesa y un poco vanidosa; llena de amor por sus familias y lealtad por las personas que la habían acogido para que su hermano pudiera comenzar a vivir su propia historia.

La casa, a la que habíamos llegado con Edward hacía ya más de tres meses, exudaba feminidad; y los hombres de la casa, fornidos y atractivos a partes iguales, habían quedado relegados al olvidado, todo por la llegada del pequeño tornado que era Danielle.

—Por favor.

—Está bien—aceptó. Pegó la mirada en el suelo y luego lentamente la alzó para encontrarse con mi mirada. —Esta mañana ha llamado mi hermano. Quería venir. Le pedí que no lo hiciera—agregó al ver mi reacción. —Sé que no es seguro. Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que pude verlo. —Se defendió con pena.

—Sé lo difícil que es, Danielle.

—No, no sabes—contestó. —Tú lo quisiste; yo no tuve opción.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras peleaba en mi interior con un ademán que quería acariciarla y asegurarle que a pesar de las cosas que había vivido y quizás de las que todavía tendría que vivir, todo estaría bien y que volvería a ver su hermano.

—Danielle, no es momento de poner triste a Bella—masculló Alice al entrar junto con Esme.

Danielle se volvió para observar el rostro de Alice, pero este no estaba enfadado como esperaba; lo encontró tranquilo y fraternal.

—Mandamos a Edward y a los muchachos a dar una vuelta. —contó Esme. —Tenemos toda la casa para nosotras.

Y eso era más que suficiente. La casa de los Cullen en Rochester, apartada de la ciudad, era todo lo que uno podría querer y llegar a desear de un hogar. Era una hermosa casa colonial color damasco, con amplios tragaluces, patios de piedra y hierba, y pasillos oscuros e infinitos. Mi cuarto quedaba en el ático y había sido minuciosamente modificado para mi comodidad. Tenía una librería para mi uso y deleite personal, un balcón por el cual podía ver las luces de la lejana ciudad; y un guardarropa antiguo e inmenso regalo de Alice.

—Genial—murmuré con los labios apretados.

Desistí de querer ayudar a ponerme mi propio vestido luego de haberlo rasgado en una de las revisiones debido a mi torpeza y a mi siempre flamante fuerza, de la cual todavía no llegaba a acostumbrarme.

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a un espejo, vestida de blanco, vestido que solo usaría una vez; con mi nueva y desconcertante fuerza, observándome con mis nuevos ojos color granate, luciendo mi nueva y lisa piel, junto a mi querida, eterna y nueva familia. Quería creer que no había cambiado tanto, pero el espejo no mentía: me encontraba más guapa. Aunque esto quizás se debiera al hecho de que el vestido había sido escogido a mi gusto y que éste anunciaba mi unión con el amor de mi vida.

Sonreí a mi reflejo.

— ¡Te ves hermosísima! —exclamó Esme a mi lado, aprobando mi apariencia.

— ¿Llego tarde? —preguntaba la voz de Rosalie desde las escaleras.

— ¡Aquí, en su cuarto! —respondió Danielle.

Cualquier aversión que podría pensar que ella sentía por mí, quedó en el olvido cuando la vi cruzar el umbral de mi habitación y sonreírle a mi reflejo con verdadero cariño.

—He traído unas flores para armar tu ramo y quizás para adornar tu cabello—comentó con una timidez que tuve que comprobar mirándola a los ojos.

Se las entregó a Alice al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Claro—sacudí mi cabeza— ¡muchas gracias!

El cielo estaba completamente estrellado cuando, acompañada por Carlisle, crucé el pasillo de piedra que me dirigiría hacia Edward. Estábamos en la parte trasera de la casa, en un extenso patio que se compartía con una antigua y subterránea bodega de vinos.

El camino estaba trazado con antorchas y florecillas en el piso; y de invitados solo estábamos nosotros. Era tragicómica la manera en que nos alejábamos estratégicamente de las pequeñas hogueras que conducían hacia el altar. Con cierta vergüenza ante tal debilidad.

De marcha nupcial solo teníamos los sonidos que nos ofrecía la naturaleza, cuidadosamente acentuados por la oscuridad y las luciérnagas.

Jasper había conseguido unos certificados falsos tanto para Edward como para mí, para poder ser casados bajo las leyes de Dios. Sabía lo importante que era para él, no era una petición difícil de aceptar.

Edward se volvió lentamente esperando mi llegada y su primera reacción al observarme me produjo un vértigo exquisito. Su sonrisa se expandió infantilmente por su rostro y sus ojos centellaron risueños a la luz de las antorchas.

Su segunda reacción fue más desconcertante. Su sonrisa, que me acompañó gran parte del camino hacia el altar, se esfumó de repente y fue reemplazada por una triste mueca que ensombreció sus facciones.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunté en un murmullo a sabiendas que todos me escucharían.

Carlisle, a mi lado, se mantuvo impasible y cumplió con su misión como un padre, entregando a su única hija en matrimonio. Estrechó la mano del novio y me detuvo al lado de este para que pudiera comenzar la ceremonia.

El cura, totalmente ajeno a todo y completamente humano, comenzó con su perorata en cuanto reposé mi brazo en el de Edward.

—Te ves hermosa—dijo mi novio con la voz llena de amor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —volví a preguntar, con miedo y en voz baja.

Edward inclinó solamente un poco la cabeza mientras centraba su atención en el cura, el cual hablaba sobre la importancia del matrimonio; y siseó:

—Actúa con naturalidad.

Enderecé la pose ante un escalofrío e hice todo lo posible por concentrarme en las palabras del sacerdote.

* * *

Sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar y que muchos debido a esto se habrán bajado de la historia; les pido perdón.

Gracias por pasarse! =)


	21. Capítulo XX: Visitas inesperadas

Capítulo XX

Visitas inesperadas

La ceremonia se realizó con normalidad y cada uno representó su papel. La flamante novia besó a su apuesto caballero como se supone que pasara pero en el momento en que los labios de estos se despegaron el encanto se acabó. El sueño se transformó en una macabra pesadilla.

—No dejes que se vaya. —Escuché que alguien decía. Me volví lentamente desde los brazos de Edward y encontré a una pequeña niña vampiro, menor incluso que Danielle en sus eternos 12, acercándose a la glorieta donde se había desarrollado la ceremonia.

Comprendí demasiado tarde que se refería al cura, el único humano de todo el lugar. Se me encogió el estómago.

Me volví bruscamente pero Edward cogió mi mano en seguida y con un breve pero marcado movimiento de cabeza me impidió realizar cualquier acto suicida. Como ir en ayuda de aquel hombre. Mi nueva y entrañable familia se cerró en torno a nosotros.

Edward acercó su mano para estrechar la mía, fuerte y dulce a la vez.

—Pase lo que pase, no la hagas enojar. —me advirtió—E intenta no mostrar tus habilidades frente a ellos, por favor.

—Está bien—asentí con rapidez.

—Y… ¿Bella?

— ¿Si? —me volví.

Su rostro se acercó al mío y buscó mis labios.

—Te amo—agregó con la voz ronca.

—Yo también te amo.

Un jovencito de similar apariencia cogió la orden de la pequeña vampiro y ya estaba sujetando de un brazo al cura, el cual no entendía qué pasaba. No habían pasado más de cinco segundos. Los recién llegados observaron el lugar y a sus visitantes con grandes y furiosos ojos carmesí.

— ¡Felicidades! —exclamó la niña con una suave y musical entonación, como de ensueño. Sus delicadas facciones eran agravadas por la luz que despedían las antorchas y por el color del fuego. Era una imagen perturbadora. Sabía que no lo decía en serio por lo que no me molesté en contestar. No podía quitar la vista del joven y del cura. Lo tenía agarrado de manera familiar, como si estuviera sosteniéndolo luego de un tropezón, pero con una fuerza tal que el pobre señor no se podía resistir.

— ¿Si lo matamos ahora—siseó el joven de manera tal que el cura quedó exento de la conversación—ustedes dos—nos apuntó a Edward y a mí—seguirían casados?

La pequeña le celebró la broma y lo llamó Alec.

Edward volvió a sujetarme con fuerza pero en verdad no me estaba moviendo, estaba helada y no podía reaccionar, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. El contacto con su piel era la única noción que tenía de mi presencia en aquel lugar.

— ¡Qué demonios! —mascullé cuando los Cullen se inclinaron en servicial reverencia ante una dura mirada de la pequeña. Me observó con la mueca de una sonrisa intacta, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

—Ahora que te has transformado nos debes obediencia y servilismo a nosotros los Volturi. Regimos y somos la ley, esperamos que el comportamiento de nuestra comunidad sea la apropiada, si esto no sucede no tardamos en arreglar y zanjar cualquier problema. —me contó.

Si con eso quería decir que hacían lo que se les daba la gana y que nadie se atrevía a contrariarlos, estaban en lo cierto. Podía sentir escalofríos de temor con solo mirarlos. Incliné la cabeza en señal de respeto y temor.

—Bienvenida entonces. —la escuché decir. Odié la sensación que sus palabras produjeron en mi interior. Era como ella, las dos éramos vampiro.

Había deseado por años ser convertida para poder compartir mi vida con Edward, pero la felicidad que pensé que me causaría estaba lejos aún de poder ser alcanzada.

—Tienes una familia excesivamente grande—observó Alec, dirigiéndose con respeto a Carlisle.

—Dos adiciones en menos de diez años. —confirmó su compañera. — No es algo muy común, pero nos viene estupendo, hermano. —Se volvió hacia el muchacho con profundo cariño en los mismos ojos hostiles que me habían dado la bienvenida momentos antes.

—Aro envía sus saludos y espera que puedan acompañarlo en su visita al nuevo mundo. —añadió.

— ¿Aro visitará América? —preguntó con cortesía Jasper, aunque no pudo evitar cierto desconcierto. Al instante, una oleada de calma inundó el patio donde se celebró la ceremonia. La diferencia resultó incómoda. Las antorchas seguían iluminando el pasillo, las florecillas adornaban los suelos, las estrellas parecían gigantes bolas de fuego gracias a la ausencia de luces artificiales…y el cura estaba ahora medio inconsciente en los brazos del joven Alec, quien sin esfuerzo lo arrastraba para seguir y resguardar a su hermana.

—Así es. Desea conocer en qué están sus leales amigos.

—Comprendemos—sonrió Carlisle.

—Nos vamos ahora—comunicó la muchacha con una traviesa sonrisa. —Estoy segura de que nos veremos nuevamente.

Nos miramos desconcertados.

El joven Alec arrastrando al cura, cuya cabeza se movía en un ángulo siniestro, siguió a su hermana y cruzaron juntos el portón de entrada de la casa. Luego de eso, se hizo el silencio. Edward aún no me soltaba la mano y lo agradecí. Necesitaba que me estrechara es sus brazos.

Alice y Jasper flanquearon a los recién llegados hasta la salida de las tierras, asegurándose de que no volvían ni atacaban a nadie más.

Nos reunimos en torno a la mesa del salón, la cual solo ocupábamos de vez en vez para jugar naipes al atardecer por insistencia de Rosalie. Una virginal muñeca rota respondió mi mirada en el espejo situado frente a la mesa. Mis ojos de un rojo profundo todavía ocupaban la mayor parte de mi rostro debido al miedo.

— ¡Se han ido sin más! —se extrañaba Emmet al ingresar al salón.

— ¿Fue una visita de cortesía? —se preguntaba Rosalie.

—No lo creo—terció Edward. Tenía el rostro contraído y le lanzaba duras miradas a su hermana Alice. —Debió ser una advertencia.

—De que nos mantengamos de su lado—asintió Alice.

—Llegan un poquito tarde—comenté y una idea me cruzó la mente— ¿ya lo saben, no, Edward?

Sus labios apretados fueron soltándose para responder:

—No lo sé. Sea lo que sea que estuvieran tramando no lo pensaron en su visita aquí. Pero una visita de cortesía—negó con la cabeza—no me lo trago.

Emmet soltó un bufido exasperado desde un costado de la mesa.

—Además, ¿qué es eso de que Aro visitará a _sus leales amigos_? Jamás deja su puesto.

—Lo hizo antes—recordó inmediatamente Rosalie—y esa vez se llevaron a Edward.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espina al recordar esa noche hacía ya cinco años.

— ¿No es obvio? —comentó Edward con tono lúgubre. Estiré una mano para tomar la suya. —Marcus hace unos años prepara un alzamiento y ahora es cuando Aro ha decidido contraatacar. Recién han decidido darse por enterados, sembrar el miedo para que ningún clan o vampiro solitario apoye las causas de Marcus.

Nos miramos unos a otros con un temor muy mal disimulado. Eso significaba participar de una guerra que no tendría fin. Una guerra que solo terminaría con la muerte. ¿Y qué podíamos hacer mientras tanto? ¿Esperar? ¿Intentar escapar?

—Podríamos aprovechar y vivir la vida. —contestó Edward poniéndose a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo has... —comencé a preguntar. Rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y besó el arco de mi cuello en forma ascendente, dejando tras de sí un camino cálido lleno de escalofríos.

—Estás demasiado preocupada—contestó.

—Tú también los estás—lo acusé.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Solo estoy molesto. Muy, muy molesto de que hayan interrumpido el día más especial de nuestras vidas. Es un día que he estado esperando por años.

—Podemos volver a crear este recuerdo. Según sé Rosalie y Emmet han tenido muchas veces el día más especial de sus vidas—Intenté bromear y logré sacarle una sonrisa.

—Me había prometido que no volvería a hacerte pasar por esto otra vez. Sé que lo odias.

Me volví para besar su nariz. Tomé su mano con solemnidad.

—Yo, Isabella, te tomo a ti, Edward, como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi existencia. —Los ojos de Edward se dulcificaron. Tomó mi mano.

—Yo, Edward, te tomo a ti, Isabella, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías ye n las tristezas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi existencia. —me estrechó junto a su cuerpo. —Y prometo cuidarte de cualquier amenaza que quiera poner en peligro nuestra felicidad. —sus ojos se estrecharon con pasión, acunó mi cabeza con sus manos y me atrajo para besarme.

**2**


	22. Capítulo XXI: Memorias de Roy

Capítulo XXI

Memorias de Roy

La vida de casada me esquivaba con todo lo que parecía estar gestándose a nuestro alrededor. Junto a Edward intentamos construir nuestro pequeño y privado mundo y cuando lográbamos alejar la incertidumbre y el miedo de nuestras cabezas, éramos realmente felices.

Mi lugar feliz en la tierra era estar en sus brazos.

— ¿En qué piensas que sonríes de esa manera?

—Recordaba nuestra primera vez—sonreí un poco azorada.

—Eso fue…—titubeó también azorado.

—Eso fue chistoso—le ayudé a terminar.

— ¿Chistoso? —repitió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago. — ¿Es que no sabes nada de hombres, Bella? —intentó bromear.

— ¡Claro que no! —protesté riendo. —Solo sé mucho de ti. Fuiste mi primer novio, mi primer amor y me alegra que hayamos vividos nuestra primera vez juntos. No sabes cuánto me alegra haber sido torpes juntos, Edward. Es uno de los recuerdos más tiernos que tengo de nosotros.

— ¿Puedes por favor no repetirlo cerca de mis hermanos?

Reí de nuevo. Me hizo prometerlo.

Con la ayuda de Emmet, Edward había construido un lugar para nosotros a unos kilómetros de la casa grande, como llamábamos al hogar de los Cullen. Nuestra casa era cien veces más pequeña, pero como nuestro refugio, era todo lo que podíamos desear.

A veces, le encontraba un peculiar parecido con la casa de Charlie en Forks y me preguntaba si era solo una coincidencia o si Edward se había esmerado especialmente en que me sintiera cómoda.

Solíamos sentarnos frente a la chimenea del salón, no por el calor que desprendía la combustión de la madera, si no por los vivos colores que generaba el fuego. Edward era cauto y se preocupaba en extremo cuando osaba acercarme demasiado, pero a diferencia de él y de mi familia, no sentía reparos por la cercanía del fuego. En mi, todavía no nacía ese instinto de supervivencia que modulaba el comportamiento de los de mi raza. Aún después de un año no podía entender que el fuego era la muerte y destrucción para mí. Solo podía observarlo en los ojos de Edward, iluminando sus facciones, y encontrarlo fascinante.

Retozábamos en el dormitorio cuando escuchamos el timbre. Poner el timbre fue solo mantener las apariencias. Pese a que vivíamos alejados de la civilización, era importante para los Cullen simular ser humanos. Nuestra familia no necesitaba usarlo pues de sobra nos enterábamos cuando alguien se acercaba, pero no habíamos escuchado nada. No era un humano pues su olor lo hubiera delatado.

Edward se adelantó hacia la puerta para ver si captaba algo más.

—Te busca a ti—dijo.

— ¿Pasivo o agresivo? —pregunté aunque no tenía miedo.

—No lo sé, me está rehuyendo. Quédate detrás—me pidió interponiéndose entre la puerta.

Le hice caso y cuando abrió intenté espiar por encima de su hombro. La vampira en la puerta, de casi un metro sesenta y digo casi porque era muy bajita, vestía una cazadora y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta. Lucía agresiva, pero sabía que no nos haría daño pues después de un momento de duda, supe que la conocía. Cargaba una caja de madera del tamaño de una mesa y una mochila de campamento.

Me escabullí para ponerme frente a ella antes de que Edward se diera cuenta.

—Eras amiga de Roy, ¿no?

—Fui su alumna—contestó solemne.

—Te recuerdo de aquella vez. —le dije, pero no entré en detalles para que Edward no se enfadara.

—Y yo a ti.

—Por favor, entra.

La muchacha se quedó en el recibidor y observó el resto de la casa con desconfianza. Dejó las cosas que cargaba junto a la puerta. Algo en su comportamiento te decía que no estaba acostumbrada a los espacios cerrados como los de una casa.

Se sentía acorralada.

—Tienen un bonito patio trasero—dijo.

Me guardé una sonrisa.

— ¿Quisieras que habláramos afuera? —propuse.

Asintió sin decir nada más y salió.

Edward cogió mi mano y fuimos al encuentro de la nueva visitante.

—Perdona—comenzó Edward— ¿cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Gabrielle.

— A Isabella ya la conoces, —me presentó y me chocó escuchar mi nombre y que no dijera el diminutivo por el cual todos me conocían. —yo me llamo Edward Cullen.

—Isabella—se dirigió a mi Gabrielle—he venido porque tengo un último encargo de Roy que te concierne. En realidad son dos encargos, el segundo os concierne a todos.

Miré a Edward un momento, pero no se volvió.

— ¿Cuál es ese encargo? —preguntó.

—Roy decidió antes de su muerte que todas sus pertenencias quedaran a tu nombre, Isabella.

— Roy era nómade también, ¿no?

—Sí, sus pertenencias consisten en mapas, diarios, fotos y tres de sus cuadros. —Sacó unos papeles de un bolsillo interior de su cazadora y me los entregó. —Sus certificados de autenticidad en caso que quisieras venderlos.

Recibí los papeles con el nombre de Roy, _Egon Roy Adrien Perry_. Las fechas iban desde el 1600 hasta mediados del siglo veinte. Egon Roy Adrien Perry repetí en mi cabeza. Pasamos juntos mucho tiempo, casi dos años y en ese tiempo logré conocerlo muy poco.

— ¿Por qué yo y no uno de ustedes?

—No lo sé. Yo solo cumplo con la entrega.

— ¿Cuál es el otro encargo? —la apuró Edward.

No entendía qué ocurría con Edward, parecía que respirara azufre en presencia de Gabrielle. Pero yo no entendía qué iba mal.

—Eso puede esperar, —contestó ella—volveré mañana.

— ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Tengo que ir a cazar.

—No puedes cazar aquí—le advirtió Edward.

—Ella se alimenta como nosotros. —le conté.

Gabrielle sonrió y con una inclinación de cabeza, se fue.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Edward?

— ¿Vais a revisar lo que te legó Roy?

—Luego de que me cuentes qué ocurre, ¿por qué trataste así a Gabrielle?

—Ella carga con una muy mala noticia, pero no me ha dejado saber qué era.

— ¿Crees que es ese su segundo encargo?

Asintió con la cabeza y se me erizó la piel. No necesitaba más malas noticias. Rodee su cuerpo con mis manos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Hubiera dado con gusto la mitad de mi vida por escuchar un corazón palpitando dentro de él, resonando en respuesta a mi contacto.

—No debes preocuparte, Bella. —me dijo con cariño. —Te dejaré ahora para que puedas reencontrarte con Roy.

Volvió a erizárseme la piel cuando se me vino a la cabeza lo último que recordaba de él y el hollín pegado a mis ropas cuando Edward había ido en mi búsqueda.

—Envidio el tiempo que compartió contigo. —me contó antes de marcharse.

Entré en casa con una fría sensación en el estómago y no eran por las malas noticias que traía Gabrielle. Observé la caja de madera y la mochila sin saber qué hacer luego. Tomé la caja y la mochila y fui hacia el salón para poder sentarme frente al fuego. ¿Qué debía hacer con sus cosas? ¿Guardarlos? ¿Revisar el contenido, sus recuerdos, era correcto? Toqué la pálida madera de embalaje. Estaba fría y tenía astillas, pero no pudieron dañarme. Abrí la caja con cuidado de no romperla. Dentro había tres lienzos y un pequeño cuadro ovalado con un marco caoba que lucía muy antiguo, todos ocultos por una fina capa de aserrín. Limpié el pequeño cuadro ovalado del aserrín y descubrí a una muchacha de grandes ojos color marrón chocolate observándome con una tímida sonrisa. Me quedé sin aliento al observar mi rostro en esa pequeña placa. Si no hubiera podido apreciar las pinceladas en el lienzo, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una foto enmarcada.

Rebusqué en la mochila y encontré, tal como había dicho Gabrielle, diarios, fotos y documentos.

Los diarios, todos agendas de cuero, ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. Cogí la primera que mi mano encontró y observé la escritura de Roy entre las amarillentas páginas. Leí una de las páginas:

_28 de noviembre:_

_He visto a Amaranta, mi dulce niña, ya tiene quince años y está prometida en matrimonio con el joven Alex. Aunque conozco el cariño que se tienen desde que son unos críos no veo en ella el brillo de una novia feliz. Amaranta era solo una pequeñita cuando me perdió y su tía ha sabido criarla y hacer de ella una mujercita fuerte y hermosa. ¿Puede que la falta de sus padres en un día tan especial como este enlace sea la razón de sus ojos cansados y tristes?_

Cerré el diario con un nudo en la garganta y un ligero sentimiento de culpa por leer los escritos privados de Roy. Cuando me había contado que su esposa había muerto en el parto no me pregunté por la criatura y qué había sido de su destino cuando él fue convertido. Creo que no me detuve a pensar en lo absoluto en que había una criatura. Me recriminé por mi poca insistencia. Solté un taco y busqué otro diario, si no lo había hecho antes lo haría ahora, conocería a Egon Roy aunque no supiera de qué año estuviera hablando.

_14 de Abril_

_No hay lugar en la tierra que no conozca ni mar en el que no me haya sumergido. He conocido personas como yo pero solo he sentido hastío. _

_9 de Junio_

_El joven Alex murió esta tarde de una dolencia hepática. Amaranta y el pequeño Kyle han quedado nuevamente en custodia de mi hermana. Francisca ha aceptado por fin mi ayuda. Le he entregado todo lo que he juntado a lo largo de los años. A mi el dinero no me sirve para nada. _

_5 de Mayo_

_Hoy se cumplen 130 años de la muerte del pequeño Kyle, el nieto que nunca pude cargar ni hacer reír. Encontré su tumba y la de su madre cubiertas de hojas secas y tierra. Me he quedado con ellos esta tarde cuidando su descanso. _

_1 de Enero_

_Un año nuevo más. ¿Cuántos más tendré que soportar? He observado el mundo bastante para comprender que todo cumple su ciclo, he visto a toda mi familia desvanecerse frente a mis ojos. Todo perece, menos yo. ¿Cuál es el fin para mí? _

_13 de Julio_

_Aún no encuentro a la muchacha y está fastidiando mi estadía en San Francisco. Creo que no soy el único que está tras ella. Anoche vi un grupo de carroñeros rondando las calles y ellos no ingresan en ciudades habitadas si no tienen algo que buscar. Debo agilizar mi búsqueda pero la pareja Cullen no me dio ningún rastro para seguir. _

_12 de Agosto_

_He abierto una galería en la zona costera de San Francisco. Los Cullen guiarán a la muchacha hacia ella. Les he contado de la presencia de los carroñeros y están de acuerdo conmigo en que no es algo fortuito. _

_2 de Septiembre_

_He sentido su presencia esta tarde en el bosque. Debió pedir que me apresaran por cazar en zona protegida. La he sentido a mi lado pero no me pareció una amenaza, aún no comprendo porqué la buscan. Comenzó a llorar al verme, pero tampoco comprendí el porqué. _

_18 de Enero_

_Hay momentos en que no soporto a Isabella. Vive cubierta en la desesperanza y aún así tiene una fe ciega en aquel vampiro que conoció en su pueblo natal. ¿Qué no sabe que no somos de confiar? Nuestra raza nunca lo es. Vivimos suprimidos con la mitad de nuestra conciencia, con el uno por ciento de nuestra humanidad y eso si la tenemos. Ha esperado por años por algo que probablemente no consiga nunca. Ese vampiro es parte ahora del clan Volturi, nunca será libre. No sin pagar un muy alto precio por su libertad. _

Alcé la vista. No había pasado mucho tiempo. Los pálidos rayos de sol entraban por los ventanales e iluminaban la estancia. Egon Roy sería toda la vida un misterio para mí. Ahora podía acercarme un poco a lo que fue su existencia pero ya no tendría la oportunidad de conversar con él, de preguntarle su parecer, de reírme de sus opiniones del siglo pasado. Busqué en la caja por un auto retrato que me devolviera al menos por un momento al Roy que yo había conocido. Al ver los lienzos, supuse, que se eran su familia.

Amaranta era la muchacha que se afirmaba al barandal de un balcón con la mirada perdida. Este era el cuadro que había visto siendo humana, podía recordar la sensaciones que tuve al verle por primera vez. Pensé que Amaranta sí se había enterado del triste destino que había corrido su padre, de la verdadera causa de su abandono. El pequeño Kyle era un joven apuesto sobre el lienzo, que sonreía de esa manera infantil que tenía su abuelo. La tercera pintura era un paisaje. Una fiel imagen de la quebrada donde se apoyaba la casa de Jessica en las afueras de Forks. El mar que tanto amaba Roy parecía un sitio cálido y tranquilo.

Ojeé el último diario, estaba lleno de dibujos y pequeñas anotaciones. Paisajes y rostros pasaron volando frente a mis ojos. Me detuve nuevamente en el mío, esta vez hecho a lápiz tinta. Esta vez reía. El pie de página decía: _ISABELLA. _

_¿Cómo hacerle lo que más he odiado en esta vida a ella? La quiero feliz, ¿cómo hacerle esto?_

—Bella.

Desperté de pronto, el sol ya se había escondido y el crepúsculo comenzaba otra vez. Edward estaba a mi lado y me había encontrado con una mano en el rostro aguantando unas lágrimas que no salieron.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí—logré contestar por fin. Me quedó mirando desde las alturas.

—Gabrielle ha vuelto y desea hablar con nosotros.

— ¿Vendrá hasta acá? —me detuve a su lado.

—No, desea hablar con todos, ya está en la casa grande.

Cuando llegamos, la familia se encontraba alrededor de Gabrielle y le preguntaban cuan tenso estaba el ambiente en Italia, ya que nosotros permanecíamos convenientemente alejados del clan reinante.

—Es de eso que debo hablarles. Las cosas han empeorado entre los bandos de Aro y Marcus.

— ¿Será una guerra, entonces? —preguntó Carlisle sin mostrar destello alguno de temor.

—Así es. Estamos todos citados, nómades y clanes, para el día primero del sexto mes del año de nuestro señor Jesucristo.

—La guerra ha comenzado—murmuró Jasper.

* * *

**Un nuevo capi, he tenido que editarlo porque iba muy largo. Mis sinceras disculpas por la demora. **

**El título del siguiente cap es "Hermandad"**

**Muchos saludos y que tengan una buena semana, gracias por pasarse :)**


	23. Capítulo XXII: Hermandad

Capítulo XXII

Hermandad

_Cuando llegamos, la familia se encontraba alrededor de Gabrielle y le preguntaban cuan tenso estaba el ambiente en Italia, ya que nosotros permanecíamos convenientemente alejados del clan reinante._

—_Es de eso que debo hablarles. Las cosas han empeorado entre los bandos de Aro y Marcus._

— _¿Será una guerra, entonces? —preguntó Carlisle sin mostrar destello alguno de temor._

—_Así es. Estamos todos citados, nómades y clanes, para el día primero del sexto mes del año de nuestro señor Jesucristo._

—_La guerra ha comenzado—murmuró Jasper._

Desde el fondo de la garganta de Alice surgió un agudo y estremecedor sonido. Nos volvimos a verla. Apretaba la mandíbula con desesperación. Edward se acercó rápidamente a su lado y tomando su mano, se inclinó para protegerla. Al otro costado, Jasper se aferraba a ella para ayudarla e intentar entender que ocurría. Sus cejas se juntaron. Los ojos ausentes de Alice pronto cayeron en él y se quedaron fijos allí, mientras el agudo chillido se convertía en un desesperado lamento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Esme con la voz llena de preocupación.

El sonido se prolongó y cada uno de nosotros se preguntaba qué era aquello tan malo que ocurría.

—Edward—murmuré, dolía verla de aquella manera. —Edward, ¿qué le pasa?

—Está teniendo una visión muy dolorosa.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Rosalie inquirió acercándose a Esme.

Edward meneó la cabeza casi con la misma expresión de sufrimiento que tenía Alice en su rostro.

—Hagan que vuelva—pedí.

—No—negó Jasper tajantemente. —Es necesario que alcance todo lo que pueda obtener de sus visiones, de lo contrario tendrá que vivirlo otra vez. —Al terminar de hablar, la sala se llenó de un silencio claro y sereno, pero no me dejé vencer, me recluí en la preocupación y en el dolor tangible del lamento de Alice.

Tras largos cinco minutos, los ojos de Alice comenzaron a moverse nuevamente volviendo al presente. Sin embargo, su expresión de horror no se borró.

— ¿Qué viste? —preguntó Jasper acunando la cabeza de Alice sobre su hombro.

Edward se levantó y nos acarreó a todos fuera del salón, dejando a Jasper acariciando la mejilla de su compañera.

— ¿Qué fue lo que vio? —preguntó Carlisle.

Nos habíamos dirigido a la planta subterránea. Los dueños anteriores la habían llenado con barriles de vino y formaron así una bodega. Ahora todos los barriles se encontraban vacíos pero el olor característico a vinagre dulce aún vagaba por el lugar como una densa nube que me hacía respingar la nariz.

Edward se había adelantado y juntaba las manos para, supuse, alivianar la tensión que sentía. Nos envolvió con la mirada.

—Vio a Jasper siendo atacado y asesinado.

— ¡Cómo! —exclamaron al unísono Emmet y Rosalie.

El resto de nosotros se mantuvo en silencio pero no por indolencia si no porque nos habíamos quedado mudos del shock.

—Luego de conocida la fecha en que se iniciará la batalla por el trono de Volterra, Alice tuvo una visión de su desenlace.

—No participaremos—declaró Esme adelantándose para mirar a Edward. Esta enérgica declaración le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue solo por un breve momento.

—Las visiones de Alice…—murmuró sin terminar.

Las visiones de Alice podían cambiar según las decisiones de los participantes, pero no solían equivocarse sobre el resultado final. Eso Edward lo sabía y yo también. Y Alice… ¡Dios, qué doloroso que tuvo que ser aceptar aquella visión, sabiendo que sería muy difícil de vencer!

—Nuestros movimientos están siendo vigilados—se apareció Alice cerca del grupo como una brisa otoñal. Jasper venía a su lado, su cara calmada y su postura: con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda; era digna de un soldado.

—Jane y Alec están encargados de que tomemos una buena decisión—agregó Alice cuando obtuvo nuestra atención.

— ¡No estamos obligados a participar de una guerra! —protestó Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmet.

—Nuestro comportamiento ha sido cuestionable según el punto de vista de los Volturi. —comentó Edward. —Si ellos llegaran a ganar podrían capturarnos como trofeos de guerra debido a nuestra rebeldía. Se harán con todos aquellos que no estén bajo su favor.

— ¡Si peleamos en el bando opuesto también! —resopló nuevamente Rosalie.

— ¿Cómo sabes esto? —pregunté a Edward.

—No habrían aceptado participar de esto si no supieran cuanto provecho podían sacar del proceso.

—Alice, ¿ellos ganarán? —pregunté sin querer en realidad saber la respuesta. Nadie se enfrentaba a los Volturi sin pagar las consecuencias y esto ha sido así desde tiempos pretéritos porque nadie ha podido ganar nunca.

La cabeza de Alice se movió imperceptiblemente.

—Son mayoría—respondió con la voz todavía rasgando su garganta.

Observé a Jasper junto a ella. Siempre juntos. Y ahora debían enfrentar la posibilidad de perderse el uno al otro. Para siempre.

Una idea cruzó fugazmente mi cabeza ante la posibilidad de ese para siempre e intenté esconder la opción de la mente de Edward por lo que procuré no convertirla en una decisión para que no fuera visible en la mente de Alice. Sabía que Edward hacía lo posible para otorgarles privacidad a su familia pero no sabía hasta donde ésta llegaría si me veía en medio de los pensamientos de alguien más.

Cambié el rumbo de mis pensamientos recordando la sensación de la sangre en mi boca, de su sabor cuando, caliente, salía a borbotones y chocaba contra mi lengua, haciéndome cosquillas. Pronuncié mi ansiedad en cada rincón de mi mente para que se volviera real y se convirtiera en mi excusa. Ni en un millón de años Edward permitiría cosa semejante…

—Bella, estás hambrienta—Jasper se acercó con un gesto amable.

¿Tan buena era fingiendo?-me sorprendí. Compuse el rostro antes de que mi patética mentira lo echara todo a perder. Jasper inclinó la cabeza, seguía observándome.

—Sí, —acepté—iré a cazar. Alice, ¿me acompañas? —pedí antes de que Edward lo propusiera.

—Claro, Bella—respondió sin mucha convicción.

La pequeña Alice que solía tener ocurrencias para todo, soluciones para todo, parecía que se consumía.

Cerca de la casa de los Cullen en Rochester se ubica un pequeño cerro que en la antigüedad resultaba como práctico mirador desde donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad. En la actualidad, con la llegada de la civilización y sus altos edificios y su sobrepoblación habían hecho del mirador un recurso para amantes encubiertos pero más importantes, el sitio perfecto para encontrar alimañas que con el tiempo no habían tenido de otra más que permanecer recluidas en aquel lugar.

En verdad, no me moría de hambre, pero algo parecido a la ansiedad recorría mi cuerpo.

Alice se sentó en una roca y observó sin ver, me parecía, las luces de la ciudad.

— ¿Vas a cazar? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Me senté a su lado.

—No—respondí. —Te traje aquí para hacerte una propuesta.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones, Bella. —Me detuvo. —Edward va a matarme en cuanto bajemos.

—Pero Alice, —protesté—puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

—Edward va a matarme igual—repitió sacudiendo la cabeza—y no hará falta que nadie me quite mi vida para que eso suceda.

Supe por el tono de su voz que cuando decía _mi vida_ se refería a Jasper.

—Puedo protegerlo.

—No.

— ¡Alice! Roy me enseñó bien. Solo necesito un poco más de práctica.

— ¿Quieres morir? Hay más formas y no es necesario que la culpa recaiga sobre mí.

— ¡Ah, cállate! —exclamé y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era un buen cambio. —Me estuviste cuidando todo ese tiempo en que seguí como humana y ahora yo puedo cuidarte a ti, protegiendo a Jasper.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Cuando pude darme cuenta se había abalanzado sobre mí y me tenía sujeta de ambas manos sobre la grava del lugar.

— ¿Ves? —me dijo con calma.

Me desaté de su prisión improvisada y me volví a sentar sobre la roca.

—Por favor—pedí.

—No es tan solo eso, Bella—contestó como si estuviera agotada, sentándose de nuevo a mi lado. —Mi visión no fue nada clara y tener que repetirla e intentar ver todos los detalles…—sus labios se crisparon.

—Lo sé—asentí—pero mientras más detalles tengamos sobre como se supone que pasará…

Alice apretó los ojos con dolor.

—Gracias, Bella.

—De nada—murmuré.

—Gracias por ser tan cariñosa conmigo y—comenzó a reír—gracias por ser tan insensata.

No contesté.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu bello abrigo, te lo pagaré.

Caminamos con lentitud de vuelta a la casa luego de cazar. Alice comentó que mis ojos ya no parecían asesinos.

—Deja que Edward vea que fue mi decisión—le pedí.

—El ya lo sabe—me informó y cruzó el ventanal principal para entrar a la casa.

— ¿Cómo?

—No te enfades mucho. —pidió. —Fue Jasper quien se lo contó.

Junté las cejas y esperé intentando hacerle caso y no enfadarme. No podía enfadarme con quien había prometido cuidar.

—El está preocupado por ti como tú de él y no quiere que te expongas, por eso se lo ha contado todo a Edward.

Subí las escaleras para encontrar a Edward. El, su enfadado rostro y Jasper se encontraban en el ático, mi antigua habitación. Ambos me observaron aparecer.

— ¿Cómo supiste? —pregunté a Jasper.

—Sé distinguir una mentira cuando la siento. Además, no se necesita coraje para ir a cazar—me guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Pocas habían sido las veces en que le había visto sonreír. Excepto con Alice, claro.

Asentí con la cabeza. Segundos después Jasper nos dejó a solas en la habitación.

—Edward—lo intenté, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar. No pronunció palabra.

* * *

Gracias por pasarse :) y seguir leyendo

que tengan un muy buen fin de semana :D


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Cacería

Capítulo XXIII

Cacería

Su figura resaltaba al contraste con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Me seguía dando la espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus hombros altos y rígidos.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, se me había formado un nudo en la garganta.

—Edward—lo intenté de nuevo.

Se volvió con lentitud y sin mirarme dijo:

—Sígueme.

Cruzó la habitación sin esperar mi reacción y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Vi un destello de malicia en los ojos de Emmet al pasar por el salón pero desvió la mirada cuando Rosalie le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

Caminamos en silencio, yo siempre detrás de él, hacia el cerro en el que momentos antes me había encontrado con Alice. Pero no paramos allí, seguimos con el frío aire en nuestra contra hasta una pequeña planicie en medio de un bosque de altos pinos.

Al parecer, él sospechaba que me encontraba medio nerviosa pues al hablar moduló la furia que su rostro expresaba y arrastrando las palabras, con un tono parecido a un ceceo, dijo:

—Para poder proteger a Jasper tienes que aprender a protegerte a ti.

— ¡Oh! —asentí con la cabeza como una boba. — ¿Me enseñarás?

Frotó la parte de atrás del cuello con sus manos y emitió una ligera risita. Luego compuso el rostro y volvió al enfado.

— ¡Oh, sí!—dijo algo nervioso dando un paso hacia atrás.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera tomar la decisión de pestañear lo tuve encima mío y juntos caíamos sobre un grupo de arbustos. El peso de su cuerpo me dejó sin respiración y aunque había olvidado ya este reflejo humano, sentí un punzante dolor en las costillas.

—Edward—suspiré.

Por fin se levantó y se alejó.

— ¡Levántate!

Me puse frente a él y se abalanzó sobre mí al momento en que regresé al estado vertical. Esta vez mis brazos se levantaron instintivamente y ofrecieron resistencia. Luego de un momento de equilibrio, con mis manos sobre su pecho, volví a salir despedida por los aires. Mi cuerpo chocó sonoramente sobre la el suelo y se arrastró rajando la espalda de mi polera.

Me puse en pie, pero Edward no me daba un respiro. Salté sobre su cuerpo y comencé a correr. El viento agitaba mis cabellos y chocaba contra mi rostro pero no necesitaba tener la vista despejada para internarme en el bosque.

Un rugido nació en mi garganta cuando le vi correr a mi lado. Por supuesto, él seguía siendo más rápido que yo.

— ¿Así piensas protegerle? —rugió. — ¿Así es cómo tendré que verte luchar?

Me detuve en seco, la tierra bajo mis pies se recogió. Edward giró en redondo y se acercó a mi. Enarcó una ceja.

Estaba oscureciendo y densas nubes cubrían el cielo. Esto junto con las copas de los pinos ensombrecía el bosque. El único destello de luz provenía del cabello de Edward, que refulgía como el fuego sobre su pálido rostro enojado.

— ¡De nuevo! —rugió mientras mi cuerpo caía una vez más sobre la tierra a varios metros de él, produciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

Me levanté y observé mi ropa, solo quedaban débiles jirones de tela cubriendo mi cuerpo.

—Iré a cambiarme—le avisé.

— ¡No! —saltó sobre mí, embistiéndome sobre un grupo de arbustos pequeños que cubrían los bordes de un camino que nadie solía usar por lo alejado y solitario.

— ¡Basta! —le empujé fuera de mi y logré hacer lo que en horas no me había atrevido: golpear a Edward.

Sentí su enojo como un halo quemante sobre la piel. Su cara trastornada me observó confusa y distante. Volvió a ponerse en pie y se acercó con lentitud. Le esperé sabiendo que no cedería, que la impotencia que sentía en su interior debido a lo que él veía en mi como traición no le permitiría echar pie atrás.

Salté a la rama de un árbol cuando hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre mi nuevamente.

Le escuché soltar un taco. Abrazó con sus manazas el grueso tronco y comenzó a sacudir soltando poco a poco las raíces.

— ¡Déjale! —pedí y salté del maltrecho árbol antes de que Edward le hiciera más daño.

Sus ojos nublados me vieron saltar entonces lejos de ahí y comenzar a correr para dejarle atrás. Corrí hacia la espesura de aquel solitario camino para fundirme entre los árboles y demostrarle a Edward que debía confiar en mi.

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se deslizaron entre las ramas bañando las frondosas copas y las cortezas de los árboles de ese bosque solitario y alejado en el que llevaba casi 36 horas escondida. Las aves y los pequeños animales se refugiaron al primer indicio de tormenta gracias a ese instinto eficaz que solo otorga la naturaleza.

Las gotas cayeron con lentitud al principio, una aquí y otra más allá intentando abarcar la gran extensión de tierra hambrienta y al segundo siguiente, sin previo aviso, el cielo prorrumpió en un sollozo que alcanzó a todo aquel que se encontraba bajo el alero de ese lugar tan silencioso. Silencio que se veía gratamente ahora interrumpido por la lluvia.

Desde una de las copas fui de las primeras, después de las aves, en enterarme del inicio de la tormenta. Creo que ni siquiera Alice podría haberlo vaticinado. No cuando el cielo se mostraba de un azul profundo e inalcanzable con la llegada del mediodía y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Edward no pudo sentir mi presencia cuando entró en el bosque. Le observé cruzar entre los gruesos troncos y ser bañado por la lluvia hasta empapar sus ropas. Me dio la impresión de que se encontraba nervioso y es que creo que intuía que me encontraba por allí, escondida y cubierta por mi escudo sin que él pudiera hallarme.

¿Sería diferente hoy? Me pregunté mientras se acercaba al árbol en el que me encontraba. Me asomé sobre una de las ramas, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando bajó sus hombros.

—Edward—me precipité a tierra de un salto.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al llegar a su lado, sorprendido por mi presencia y luego volvieron a caer con un dolor palpable.

—Bella—dijo por fin.

Las gotas de lluvia caían desde cada ángulo de su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus cabellos y desde sus puños apretados.

—Vine por…

—El entrenamiento—le interrumpí cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Vine por ti—aseguró. — ¿Es que no entiendes?—murmuró con los dientes apretados. — ¿No entiendes que no puedo perderte?

—Edward—me acerqué.

— ¡No! —se alejó alzando una de sus manos. —Vas a prometerme que nada malo te pasará y que solo voy a perderte cuando sea tu decisión.

Me extrañé, sobretodo por la última parte de su petición. ¿Acaso pensaba que no le amaba?

— ¡Prométemelo y si no lo cumples te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno para reprochártelo!

—Edward, no haría tal propuesta si no pensara que soy capaz de hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando lo que acababa de decirle. No debí haberme ofendido pero sentí en mi interior que él seguía viéndome como la frágil humana a la que debió proteger pese a sus deseos, en el momento en que puse un pie en Forks.

—Tienes mucho que mejorar, sobretodo en la parte defensiva.

—Lo haré—prometí.

— ¿Sabes lo duro que es saber que estarás corriendo el mismo peligro que Jasper?

— ¿Sabes lo horrible que sería que le perdiéramos?

—Lo sé—respondió con suavidad.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia la casa con lentitud.

—Te ves muy guapa así—me observó con una media sonrisa. —Con casi nada de ropa.

Había olvidado por un momento que me encontraba apenas vestida y olvidé también que él me había visto más denuda que eso. Aún así me cubrí cruzando los brazos y él soltando una risita al verme, se despojó de su camisa y la posó sobre mis hombros.

—Gracias—sonreí.

Estreché mi cuerpo al suyo y él me rodeó con sus brazos. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez parecía un chiquillo nervioso. Sus ojos brillaban a tono con su sonrisa. Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo a nuestro alrededor y el repiqueteo sobre la tierra era suave y sereno. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos en un lento subir y bajar mientras tarareaba una dulce canción.

—Te extraño—dijo.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Esto terminará alguna vez?

Me estrechó contra su cuerpo y me protegió con sus brazos.

—No lo sé, Bella—respondió. —Pero algo muy drástico va a tener que pasar para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Drástico—repetí sin voz. — ¿Matar?

Asintió con seriedad y besó mi coronilla.

—No acabará nunca si pasa algo como eso.

—Hay tiempo, es una posibilidad—se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

— ¡Bella! —llegó en ese momento Danielle a nuestro lado. —Por fin te ha encontrado—comentó mirando a Edward con sus grandes y curiosos ojos.

— ¡Eh, pequeña! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ha ocurrido algo—nos contempló con sobresalto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —la apuró Edward.

—Hay un grupo rondando la zona.

— ¿Carroñeros? —aventuré con una puntada de miedo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa inmediatamente, no debemos separarnos. —dijo con la voz muy ronca.

Nos cubrió con su cuerpo y nos guió hacia la casa. En el camino no vimos a nadie, pero un fuerte olor a quemado nos recibió a metros del caserón. Una densa y negra nube cubría nuestro hogar. El humo se expandía desde el interior.

Danielle se puso rígida a mi lado. La tomé del hombro para impedir que se fuera.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —pregunté con miedo sin apartar la vista de las llamas que cubrían la casa.

—Bella—musitó Edward y me instó a usar el escudo.

Tomé a Danielle de la mano y rodeamos los límites de la casa pero no había rastro alguno ni de los carroñeros ni de nuestra familia.

Observé a Edward aterrada. ¿Qué había pasado con los Cullen en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo? ¿Estarían todos bien? ¿Estarían aún en la casa?

—Solo puedo sentir olor a calcinado—se quejó Danielle. Su cuerpo tiritaba del miedo y la impresión.

Y yo también. El miedo y la impresión visceral que la imagen tuvo en mi me hacían difícil mantener la protección del escudo.

—Bella, vuelvan al bosque, escóndanse en lo alto de los pinos. Pasé tres veces sobre el árbol en el que te escondiste y no pude sentirte. Concéntrate—pidió—y no dejes tu escudo hasta que vuelva a ustedes.

—Edward—murmuré.

—Buscaré a nuestra familia.

Besó mis labios y se perdió en dirección a la casa.

Repetí en silencio una plegaria que había aprendido de pequeña en el colegio y partí junto a Danielle a cumplir con mi parte del trato.

* * *

**Gracias por pasarse :D Feliz Halloween**


	25. Capítulo XXIV: Cenando entre buitres

Capítulo XXIV

Cenando entre buitres

Caminamos en silencio y con precaución, tratando de abarcar todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, hacia el lugar donde Edward nos encontraría.

Danielle se aferró a mi mano y murmuró bajito el nombre de Esme y comprendí que hasta tener noticias sobre el paradero de nuestra familia, yo era todo el apoyo que ella tenía. Apreté su mano con cariño e intenté embargarme con un valor que no sentía. Debía controlarme también para no bajar mi escudo, lo único que podía defendernos y ocultarnos del ávido sentido del olfato de los carroñeros que, al parecer, se encontraban limpiando la zona en busca de qué se yo que cosa.

— ¿Cómo será? —Preguntó Danielle de pronto— ¿nuestra memoria será eterna como nuestras vidas?

—No lo sé—respondí confundida por su pregunta. —Llevo tan poquito tiempo siendo una de vosotros que eres tú quien podría explicármelo mejor. —sonreí para alejar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera ser potencialmente triste en su cabeza.

El cielo se cubrió de nuevo. Esperamos a Edward en lo alto del pino que había sido mi refugio horas antes.

Danielle observó la llegada del crepúsculo y la aparición de la primera estrella mientras la preocupación me carcomía por dentro. No habíamos sabido nada de Edward y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Confiaba en sus capacidades pues en descontadas ocasiones le había visto protegiéndome a mi o a su familia, pero saber esto no me ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Puedo? —me despertó Danielle.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada hacia un grupo de ardillas que con la partida de la luz comenzaban a recogerse hacia sus nidos.

— ¿Por favor? —insistió con un tono agudo parecido al que usaba Alice cuando quería conseguir algo.

—Está bien, —acepté—pero iré contigo.

De un salto y con el entusiasmo que solo da la caza y la sed de sangre, Danielle saltó y llegó al suelo para seguir a su presa.

No le quité los ojos de encima. Cuidar de ella evitaba que me preocupara más.

— ¿No quieres? —preguntó cuando llegué a su lado.

—No—rechacé el ofrecimiento. El nerviosismo y el miedo habían formado un nudo en mi estómago que ni siquiera me hacía deseable el olor a la sangre.

De pronto, un cambio en la dirección del viento me erizó la piel.

— ¿Danielle?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se enderezó limpiándose la boca de los restos de sangre que quedaban aún en sus comisuras.

También lo sintió. Era como si algo nos estuviera observando y nos rodeara oculto entre los árboles.

—Debemos irnos.

Pensándolo con claridad, había sido una pésima idea dejar que Danielle se alimentara. No habíamos hecho más que crear un muy fuerte rastro de nuestra presencia en el lugar.

— ¿Qué hago con esto? —preguntó nerviosa apuntando el cuerpo de la pequeña ardilla inerte y desangrada tras unos arbustos.

—Tendremos que llevarlo—observé. —Si nos cubrimos no podrán sentir el olor.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Con una mueca en el rostro, Danielle tomó el cuerpo de la ardilla y lo escondió en la capucha de su polerón.

—Ahora no huele tan apetecible como hace un rato. —comentó Danielle.

Puse un dedo sobre mis labios para que se mantuviera en silencio. Nuestros pasos resonaron sobre la hierba y no tenía idea de hacia dónde debíamos dirigirnos. Si nos íbamos, ¿cómo nos reencontraríamos con alguna vez con Edward?

Nos escondimos tras un grueso tronco y protegidas con el escudo esperamos. No quería dejar el lugar, no quería perder el único enlace a Edward.

Seiscientos veinticinco segundos después un grupo de carroñeros pasó por el lugar. Y no iban solos. Ufanos, haciendo gala de su poderío, silbaban contentos como un grupo de piratas borrachos en día de pago y en el medio de la fiesta y con su cuello expuesto a dos manazas envueltas en cuero, se encontraba Edward.

Ninguno de ellos nos vio y Edward no hizo ademán, con su rostro mirando al cielo, de saber que estábamos allí. Sentí un fuego envolviéndome la garganta, el cual fue extendiéndose a lo largo de mi cuerpo por la furia que se acumulaba en mi interior.

—Escala hasta lo alto de este árbol—le pedí a Danielle—y no dejes que te descubran.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! —la llamé nuevamente. —Préstame tu polerón, el olor se está volviendo cada vez más intenso.

Tomé la prenda y me la amarré a la cintura. Esperé a que Danielle desapareciera antes de acercarme al grupo. Eran cinco e iban rodeando a Edward. Yo debía irme encima del que lo aprisionaba y debía ser lo suficientemente rápida para que el resto del grupo no se me viniera encima.

Tomé una bocanada de aire frío y me abalancé sobre su espalda, sorprendiéndolo lo necesario para que le soltara. El resto se volvió confuso y soltó una carcajada burlesca al verme. Edward se alejó y llegó a mi lado mientras, tras la primera reacción algo incrédula de su parte, el grupo de carroñeros se formaba para atacarnos. Aquel que parecía el líder, de piel gris y el cabello largo y oscuro recogido en una coleta, se frotó los labios con el puño ansiando el comienzo. Los otros lucían menos imponentes, pero sus ojos rojos, abiertos y alertas no nos dejaban de observar, desorbitados y sedientos.

— ¿Pudiste hallarlos? —tuve que preguntar.

Edward no se volvió, no quitaba su vista de los movimientos del grupo y estaba segura tampoco de sus pensamientos. Sus labios y sus puños se mantuvieron apretados.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó con enfado y arrugando la nariz, esquivando el primer asalto de nuestros contrincantes.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta mis caderas y en ellas, hacia el polerón de Danielle.

—Debe de ser la merienda de Danielle—musité.

Se acercó y me arrebató el polerón, sacando con rapidez el cuerpo desangrado de la ardilla. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron de el. Los cinco pares de ojos rojos se desviaron entonces y se fijaron con toda su atención en el paquete sanguinolento que Edward aún tenía en las manos. Parecían un grupo de animales hambrientos ante un solo y pequeño pedazo de carne.

— ¡Aquí! —señaló Edward con una brillante sonrisa moviendo el bulto y lanzándolo en medio de ellos.

Fiel a su nombre, el grupo de carroñeros se peleó por las últimas trazas de sangre del pequeño animal.

— ¿Buscamos otro? —pregunté.

Pero Edward ya estaba en eso y había encontrado una nueva víctima para añadir a la cena. Volvió a pasar lo mismo, no bien sintieron el olor de la sangre y la calidez con la que brotaba entraron en un frenesí que los hizo olvidar completamente nuestra presencia.

Edward tomó mi mano y llamó mi atención.

—Debemos matarlos—articuló para que no pudieran escucharlo.

Asentí e inmediatamente me sentí nerviosa.

Edward con sus largos brazos rodeó al más cercano que, con vehemencia, se peleaba una parte de la nueva ardilla con sus compañeros. Lo arrancó del grupo como quien arrebata un pétalo de una flor.

Un gruñido fue lo único que pudo soltar antes de que Edward le arrancara la cabeza con un movimiento rápido y limpio. Inmóvil este quedaban cuatro.

Los cuatro restantes sí se dieron cuenta y dejando, de mala gana, a sus pequeñas presas, se nos vinieron encima. Dos carroñeros para cada uno. ¡Genial!

— ¿Para qué vamos a pelear? —me preguntó con un tono meloso el líder del grupo observando mi atuendo o más bien la falta de el.

Emití un gruñido en respuesta y girando sobre mis pies le hice tropezar. Edward se encontraba detrás mío conteniendo a sus oponentes.

— ¡Es mi esposa! —vociferó con rabia y lo sentí acabar con uno más.

Mientras tanto mi segundo oponente me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y ansiedad. Sus ojos buscaban opciones que lo salvaran de su inminente muerte.

Menee la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres escapar? —balbucee intentando comprender sus erráticos movimientos.

Abrió los ojos y resopló repetidamente como un caballo. Tomé sus brazos y lo patee en el pecho. Me quedé con sus brazos mientras el resto de su cuerpo volaba a través del bosque.

— ¡Agh! —exclamé con asco y los solté. Pero no pude seguir de allí, dos nuevos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y habían empezado a apretar con fuerza.

—Señorita—me decía el del pelo largo— ¿qué ha hecho con mi compañero?

—Señora—contesté de inmediato intentando zafarme. Su aliento caía por mi cuello y me provocaba arcadas con cada espiración. Tomé su cabeza con mis manos mientras temía con su fuerza que mi cuerpo se separara de un momento a otro. Apreté su cuello con mis dedos y él empezó a aflojar su abrazo.

—Bella, —escuché la voz de Edward—no sueltes su cabeza—ordenó con tranquilidad y acto seguido el peso del cuerpo del carroñero desaparecía de mi espalda. Luego de unos momentos de forcejeo un crujido me dejó con su cabeza en las manos. La expresión de desesperación en su rostro me revolvió el estómago.

—Venga—me apuró Edward—apilemos todo aquí y hagamos una hoguera.

Sus carroñeros se encontraban ya agrupados. Evité mirar los rostros pues tenía la sensación de que esas miradas me perseguirían de por vida.

—Estuviste muy bien, Bella—me dijo Edward dándole un cálido apretón a mis manos.

Parecía distraído y sus ojos se iluminaron con tristeza cuando el fuego creció sobre los restos de nuestros adversarios.

—No los encontraste, ¿cierto?

—No—me miró con preocupación. —Pero estoy seguro de que están bien.

—Alice nos encontrará—intenté animarlo desde el otro lado de la hoguera. — ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

—El crepitar del fuego llevándose nuestro hogar. —Musitó. —El patio donde nos casamos estaba destruido e irreconocible.

Me acerqué y abracé su cuerpo.

—También llegaron a nuestra cabaña. —me contó con la voz quebrada. —Solo pude recuperar esto. —de un bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó el retrato que me había dibujado Roy antes de convertirme.

— ¿Puedes guardármelo? —pedí.

—Te ves muy bonita.

—Sí, es que Roy dibujaba muy bien.

—No, —me contradijo con una sonrisa—es que eres hermosa.

Nos observamos en silencio haciéndonos creer que el fuego que con altas llamaradas iluminaba el lugar, había sido originado por un encuentro romántico en vez de por una persecución.

— ¡Eso estuvo genial! —nos interrumpió la llegada de Danielle al lugar celebrando la muerte de los carroñeros.

—No creo que sean el único grupo que anda por la zona. —observó Edward cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Y nuestra familia? —preguntó Danielle.

Eché un vistazo a los cuerpos siendo consumidos por el fuego. Parecían moverse desesperados entre el fuego. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—El fuego se había llevado su rastro, pero podemos bordear la zona para ver si conseguimos encontrar una pista de su paradero.

Danielle hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Debemos encontrarlos—murmuró con sus grandes ojos iluminados de miedo.

—Están bien—la contuvo Edward con ternura. —Ellos son fuertes y nada malo les pasará porque no le han hecho mal a nadie.

Lo ocurrido era, en verdad, muy extraño. ¿Por qué no nos habían buscado? ¿Estarían en verdad todos bien?

Observé nuevamente a Edward, haciéndose el fuerte por Danielle y esperé con todo mi corazón que así fuera y que pronto nos reencontráramos.


	26. Capítulo XXV: En tránsito

Capítulo XXV

En tránsito

Dejamos Rochester y a Nueva York cuando comprendimos que aquel no era el único grupo que rondaba la zona. Luego de que la hoguera se consumió esquivamos a un par de carroñeros que también bordeaban las cercanías de nuestro hogar.

Como no teníamos pistas que nos condujeran al paradero de nuestra familia, Edward decidió que era preciso reagruparnos y así viajamos en busca de otro aquelarre que, como nosotros, se alimentaba solo de animales.

Viajamos alrededor de 6500 kilómetros bordeando ciudades y alimentándonos solo cuando fue estrictamente necesario. Nuestro aspecto con el pasar de los días fue cada vez más salvaje pero, con el fin de no llamar la atención, no habíamos usado las tarjetas de crédito que los Cullen, con todo el dinero acumulado a través de los años, gastaban en comodidades para pasar por humanos. Esta misma razón, no llamar la atención, fue la que nos llevó a escondernos de día y convertirnos en verdaderos espectros en la noche.

Edward no estaba con su mejor humor y pese a lo asustada que estaba al principio, Danielle era la que mejor llevaba el viaje, parecía optimista la mayor parte del tiempo y curioseaba al pasar por lugares desconocidos. Yo, ya no sabía qué pensar. Vagábamos para tener un objetivo pero, si no encontrábamos a la familia en Denali y sin pistas de la nuestra ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

Cruzamos Alaska al amanecer luego de seis días de viaje e inmediatamente sentimos que alguien nos observaba. ¿Habíamos guiado a un nuevo grupo de carroñeros a la casa de un clan de vampiros buenos?

Nos desplazábamos bajo el alero de mi escudo pero aún así sentí un escalofrío al notar la sensación de un par de ojos sobre nosotros.

Inspiré hondo. El olor de hogueras en el término de sus vidas llenó mis fosas nasales inundándolas con ese suave picor que llega a ser dulce y amargo a la vez. Era una fría mañana. Edward nos guiaba aferrados cada una a sus manos y nos obligaba a caminar con rapidez, no tanto por el posible sol que estaba por despuntar sino para dejar atrás el vasto y triste escenario que luego de kilómetros recorridos aún nos acompañaba. Era un espectáculo aterrador, pero se encontraba vacío. El humillo negro de las hogueras, dispersadas por los caminos, se elevaba oscilando en el aire como un eco de muerte y soledad. Nunca mencionamos qué podría haberle pasado al resto de la familia, no quisimos enfrentarnos a las posibilidades. No a las malas, al menos.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la carretera, Edward se paró en seco. En un principio no entendí lo que había detenido su paso, no podía quitar la mirada de todo lo que había quedado atrás.

Nos escondió tras su espalda, instintivamente. Acaricié la base de su mano en respuesta, deseaba que se calmara un poco.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —pronunció con lentitud una voz baja y ronca. El sonido se esparció entre la neblina matinal. Cuando el rocío bañó mis mejillas un ligero estremecimiento convulsionó mi cuerpo.

Me asomé desde detrás de la espalda de Edward. El recién llegado inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo cuando vio la mía emerger desde atrás con lentitud y un poco de miedo. Tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado, profundas ojeras en su piel de tono oliváceo y los ojos hambrientos y desorbitados de un frío color negro.

—Buscamos a nuestra familia—respondió Edward. Había aligerado la postura defensiva y sus hombros habían caído, abatidos. — ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Me puse al lado de Edward. El vampiro volvió a mirarme, con cierta curiosidad esta vez. Sus labios fruncidos se alargaron en una estática sonrisa.

—No deberías llamar tanto la atención—me advirtió.

Miré a uno y a otro. El cuerpo de Edward volvió a encogerse.

Eleazar, el recién llegado, nos contó qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo y a qué se debían tantas hogueras en los caminos. La guardia real había desplegado grupos alrededor del mundo en busca de vampiros especiales que pudieran desequilibrar cualquier ventaja que Marcus tuviera de su lado.

Como acabábamos de ver, las negativas no se estaban tomando a la ligera. Era algo así como únete o muere. Con esto entendí a qué se refería con lo de no llamar la atención. Un frío estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda al pensar en Edward, que había huido de su castigo con los Volturi gracias a Marcus, y en lo que podría ocurrirle en cuanto nos encontraran y lo reconocieran. No siempre tendríamos la ventaja de número.

Lentamente, la protección del escudo fue desvaneciéndose en torno a nosotros.

—Ese es un don muy útil en batalla.

—Aún soy un poco novata defendiendo a más de una persona. —confesé.

—Pero sus logros han sido oportunos. —Le contó Edward con cierto orgullo.

Eleazar asintió con la cabeza y echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

—No he visto a ninguno de los integrantes de tu familia. No teníamos noticias suyas desde hacía meses.

—Lo sé, —respondió Edward— preferimos estar bajo el radar de la guardia. Pero no lo conseguimos. Jane y Alec nos visitaron hace un par de meses y un grupo de carroñeros quemó hasta los cimientos nuestro hogar. Desde entonces no hemos tenido noticias de nuestra familia.

—Quedaos con nosotros—dijo afable. —Estoy seguro de que su familia está bien. Además, nos vendrá bien un escudo como el de tu pareja—dijo dándome una rápida mirada de aprobación.

— ¿Ellos han venido por ustedes, cierto? —les pregunté.

No era difícil sacar esta conclusión, la manera en que se había enfrentado a nosotros, quizás pensando en la distancia que éramos un grupo más de carroñeros, las hogueras repartidas por los caminos y esa sensación de vacío y muerte por donde quiera que miráramos, eran indicios claros.

—Han intentado llevarse a Kate. Hemos tratado de dialogar con ellos, pero estamos en tiempos de guerra. Están saqueando hogares e interceptando nómades. Estuvimos más de una semana peleando.

Por eso su aspecto rudo y desaliñado, parecía que no se hubiera alimentado en meses.

—Pero ahora—se detuvo—entremos.

La casa de los Denali no era tan grande como la de los Cullen en Forks sin embargo, era mucho más acogedora. Tenía altos pilares de madera pulida en el recibidor y un largo pórtico cubierto donde me imaginé a Esme pasando la tarde junto a Danielle.

Dentro, se había reemplazado una muralla entera por ventanales, los cuales daban a un amplio patio trasero lleno de verdor que terminaba en la orilla de un hermoso lago, que parecía en ese momento el fiel reflejo del cielo.

Tres hermosas mujeres nos esperaban en el interior. También lucían algo contrariadas, pero mantenían una actitud serena. Todas miraron inmediatamente a Edward de forma familiar. El se adelantó e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes. Dos de ellas parecían hermanas gemelas pues compartían tanto facciones como colores, ambas de un cabello rubio muy claro y luminoso.

—Bienvenidas—nos sonrió una mujer con acento extranjero cuyo nombre era Carmen. — ¿Cuántos años tenías? —preguntó a Danielle acercándose a ella con curiosidad, en su frente se dibujaron unas finas líneas de preocupación.

—Doce—respondió Danielle.

Carmen sacudió la cabeza con reprobación. Observé al resto del grupo, preguntándome qué don tenía Kate que habían venido en su búsqueda.

Una tercera gemela llegó en ese momento a la casa. Sus dos hermanas suspiraron al unísono.

—Irina.

La recién llegada tenía un rostro suave, sus facciones angelicales, pero sus ojos despedían un dolor y un frío que me atravesó la espina.

—Ha acabado por ahora—masculló. Luego, una sonrisa de disculpa le dulcificó el rostro. Sus hermanas se acercaron a ella para abrazarla.

—Esto no terminará nunca—comentó Tanya acariciando el cabello de Irina, con preocupación.

—No terminará nunca—repitió esta en tono de pregunta.

Sus ojos volvieron a quebrarse.

—Hicieron lo mismo con los Cullen—le informó Tanya y entonces se volvieron hacia nosotros.

— ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Irina.

—Así es—respondió Edward.

—Esto no puede seguir así—se le adelantó Irina. —Mira lo que te hicieron a ti hace un par de años obligándote a servirles, lo que hicieron con Laurent—murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Al instante sentí una punzada de miedo en el interior cuando le nombró. Parecían haber pasado muchas vidas desde que había ocurrido todo eso…Yo era humana y él pertenecía a un aquelarre que pasaba por la zona. James, uno de sus compañeros, se encaprichó e ideó un macabro juego, una cruel cacería, donde yo era la presa.

Finalmente, Edward le había matado pero ahí no terminaron los problemas. La pareja de James, Victoria, quiso vengarle a costa mía y estuvo a punto de matarme aunque yo no recordaba nada. Laurent le había ayudado para que los Volturi, con Aro incluido, le tomaran ojeriza a los Cullen luego de ver fracasado el plan.

No fueron nuestros mejores momentos y así como iba la vida parecía que jamás conseguiríamos nuestra vida juntos y en paz.

Laurent había traicionado a los Cullen pero como lo veía Irina, era la guardia real la que le había jugado chueco a uno de los suyos.

Había perdido el hilo de la conversación y cuando otra vez presté atención, Irina estaba azuzando, tanto a su familia como a Edward, para que lucháramos por nuestra libertad.

Libertad repetí en mi mente y la sola mención de esta palabra me produjo un escalofrío.

Recordé a Roy luchando a su manera por la ansiada libertad. Una libertad completamente distinta a la que buscábamos nosotros. Una libertad que solo pudo darle Edward. Le miré un momento y me observó juntando las cejas.

Sabía que Edward le había dado el tiro de gracia a Roy la noche de mi conversión, otorgándole con eso la vida que quería. El rostro mortificado de Edward al despertar fue lo que me hizo guardar el secreto y tragarme todo lo que él me había dicho. Me dolía cada vez que lo pensaba, era un peso innecesario sobre sus hombros, pero no encontraba cómo decirle que no tenía que ocultarlo más.

* * *

La guerra ha empezado!

gracias por pasarse :D que tengan un buen fin de semana


End file.
